You're the One to Take Me Away
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Fai's eye is found, everything's going well for our traveler's until Fai drinks a potion given to him by an old woman. Why is Kurogane so surprised? What's wrong with Fai? spoilers. My second fic, done! R&R please. KuroFai, others. Being revamped.
1. The Unseen Future

**Title:** You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:**T (M version will be found soon on LJ)

**Warning/Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Tsubasa, b/c if I did Kurogane and Fai would without a doubt be cannon by now and be living happily ever after in Nihon.

**Author:**Youkohieifan(livejournal), Tsubasa-fan (FFN)

* * *

This world reminded the children of their own. The market was filled with the warm smiles of merchants and other citizens and if it weren't for the lack of desert sands, Syaoran would have thought for a moment he was home.

The group had landed in this world and had taken up residence at a small house just outside the center of the city. Today the princess and her most precious person were gathering information. Mokona had told everyone that there was some weird magic in the air and that it could be from a feather, so with that the group decided to stay until they found something worthwhile.

While the kids were out Fai was in the house's small kitchen, cleaning up from the breakfast the small family had enjoyed earlier. Humming a song, he washed dishes until arm's snaked around his waist. A knowing smile graced the mage's lips as he stopped his cleaning.

"Hyuu! Kuro- puppy's being friendly!"

A grunt was heard from behind him and Kurogane wrapped his arm's tighter. As Fai began to resume his cleaning the ninja begin showering him with light kisses. Laughter spilled from the blonde's lips, one of the few sounds the mage made that Kurogane didn't mind listening to.

The two had been together for a few months now and the children, along with Mokona, were happy for them. It had all began after Fai had regained his eye, it was an impluse that drove the two adults together after everything was over and they had yet to look back. Now the group was just searching for the remainder of Sakura's feathers.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, the kids reported nothing new and Fai, with Kurogane's help, prepared dinner. The family ate and Syaoran went to bed. Sakura soon drifted off clutching Mokona tightly in her arms. The ninja and mage occupied themselves until late in the night.

* * *

Today the family went out shopping for supplies, Syaoran in the lead with the princess close behind. The dark figure of Kurogane lagged behind because of Fai anchored onto his left side and the pork bun on his right. A merchant selling tomes and scrolls caught the boys attention and Mokona yelled to Sakura to come look at some pretty paintings they had just passed.

Mommy and Daddy were left alone walking down the street, vendors offering their goods to the couple. Though after one gave Fai an attentive look and Souhi was unsheathed, the vendors ceased trying to sell items to the two.

"You there, the idiot dressed in black and the one draped over him, come over here" A dark head snapped around to look at whoever dared say such a thing, Fai only smiled. An old woman in the shade of a building sat on a woven mat, trinkets spread in front of her.

"I saw great things in your futures as both intertwine and become something these old eyes have not seen in many ages."

"Yeah? What's that old hag!" A gray eyebrow arched on the wrinkled face as the woman cackled.

"You blonde, you seem to be the smart one in the relationship, here's a gift, something that will give you a life you've only dreamed of having" A long gangly hand lifted a crystal blue bottle up for the wizard to receive.

"Listen carefully because I'll only say it once: Fill the cap of the bottle and drink only that drink, too much at once could have grave consequences."

"But I have nothing to offer you in return." Fai said as he took the bottle and examined it.

"Knowing that I did my part in fate is all the thanks I need, just remember what I've told you."

"What the hell are you giving him!?" Screeched Kurogane, weary of any type of magical item and anyone that dealt with them.

"Something you both will enjoy in due time." The woman said knowingly. "Now off with the both of you, I'm trying to sell things here and tall, dark and scary here is scaring away my customers."

Knowing what the elderly woman was going to say Fai had begun to drag his puppy away at record speeds.

"You crazy old b-" A steaming ninja was seen in the distance, a crazy blonde running away with him as on lookers stared in confusion. The old woman smiled, her aging eyes landing on a butterfly that had landed near her.

* * *

That night as everyone settled down, Fai sat pondering the old woman's words, gazing at the bottle perched in front of him on the nightstand in his and Kurogane's room.

"Kuro-chuu, do you think I should try this stuff?"

"How the hell should I know? If you want to go ahead idiot, but if you sprout a tail and start acting crazier than you already do, don't come crying to me." The ninja said from the bed.

"Kuro-myu's ssssoooooooo mean!" The mage whined as he filled the small bottle top with the strange potion the woman had given him.

"Oh well, bottoms up" drinking the potion Fai crawled into bed cuddling Kurogane.

"idiot.." Kurogane mumbled as he rolled over trapping the mage beneath him.

"I still owe you for not letting me kill the hag" He whispered into the blonde's ear sending shivers down the others spine.

"Hyuu!" The shinobi ignored him, in pursuit of better things.

The blonde kissed the other man, his hands reaching for the bottom of Kurogane's shirt, tugging it upwards. They separated as Kurogane threw the shirt against the wall. The mage's shirt was next to go followed by the rest of their clothes.

The cover was pulled back, as Kurogane paused to admire the body beneath him. The mage flushed from the heated gaze. Kurogane stopped his movements, as he moved off of Fai.

Reaching over to the nightstand he reached in, pulling out a small bottle of lotion. He coated his fingers with the pink substance and traced his way down Fai's body, harsh pants and desperate moans filling the air with each passing moment.

Blue eye's looked up into red as Kurogane entered the willing body. Hands sprang up to hold the shinobi's face, nails digging in slightly. Another searing kiss, and the ninja began moving.

A few thrusts and they found their rhythm. One thin hand holding into a broad shoulder as the other hand clenched tightly on the sheet's. The ninja moved a hand between their bodies, bringing Fai over the edge, the taller man followed soon after, moaning his lover's name.

Pulling their bodies apart, Kurogane moved to lay beside Fai, who was still recovering. Red eyes watched as Fai turned on to his side.

"I don't think I can move." Smirking, Kurogane scooped Fai into his arms as the blonde chuckled.

"Better?"

"Much." Fai moved closer into the others embrace, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since the encounter with the old woman and the group had found nothing but a powerful witch who had been giving off the weird waves Mokona had been feeling since their arrival. Now they were almost ready to go to the next world.

Kurogane was sitting outside reading this worlds version of his favorite manga. The manjuu hopped towards the occupied man and screamed, hoping frantically.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's sick he's passed out on the couch, he was... cleaning...and, and he ..." Mokona started to cry, now alert, Kurogane ran into the house to see Sakura placing a damp cloth on the mage's forehead.

"We need to get a doctor, kid!"

"Yes, Kurogane-san?" said a shaky Syaoran.

"Run and get the doctor, tell him the mage is sick and to hurry!" With that the boy ran out the door.

Not long after the doctor entered with an out of breath Syaoran not far behind. The doctor immediately chased everyone off into the kitchen as he examined Fai, who had woken up by then, asking him questions and doing various tests on him.After a few hours the doctor walked into the kitchen, this grabbed the rest of the family's attention.

"What's wrong with Fai-san?" Sakura asked as she stood beside Syaoran in worry.

"He's healthy, some rest and he'll be as good as new, but he has something to tell all of you, because I swore I wouldn't. Now that everything's in order, I'll take my leave, farewell and congratulations."

"What the hell?" said a confused Kurogane as he and the children walked to the living room to see how Fai was holding up.

The children and manjuu began to ask questions left and right to the obviously tired mage, but Fai being the mother put up with their worry and only grinned and smiled reassuringly at them not wanting them to worry about him anymore.

Noticing how tired the blonde was Kurogane ushered Sakura and Syaoran away to their own rooms for the night, while he had to pry Mokona off his arm and it took several minutes along with alot of cursing and Fai near silent plea until the little puff ball went to join the princess for the night. Feeling bad for Fai the ninja picked up the lanky figure bridle style and carried him to their room, laying him down on the bed then changing them both into pajamas.

"Oi"

"Hmm.." asked the sleepy wizard.

Noticing how drained Fai was worried Kurogane somewhat, not that he would say anything mind you, but he decided he could ask what was wrong with the idiot tomorrow. So he wrapped an arm around the slim waist and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kurogane was missing something. When he opened his eyes he realized it was that small body from last night wrapped securily in his arms that was missing. He got up slightly disoriented from the early morning sun peaking through the curtains. He found Fai exiting the bathroom a shade or two paler then normal. Seeing that his mage was truly sick he went to find out some answers.

"Oi, idiot"

"Ah, Kuro-wanko I didn't expect to see you up this early I'll just run and start breakfast."

"No, I want to know now why you're so sick, you look like hell." Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm so the blonde couldn't run away.

"Why thank you Kuro-pip, now if you'll excuse me.." He said while turning to walk towards the kitchen. Angry, Kurogane grabbed the mans arm turning the blonde until he was facing the ninja.

"You will tell me now, I want to know what's wrong with you and besides you, we promised no more secrets right?" He let a small smile escape at remembering the promises they had made between each other when they had decided to be together.

"Kuro-pyon wins" Sadly smiled Fai as he walked to the room he shared with his lover Kurogane still holding onto his arm. Sitting down on the bed he patted a spot next to him for the dark haired man to sit. Sitting Kurogane looked into the mages eyes waiting for him to start explaining.

"You see Kuro-tan, it's not that there's anything wrong with me, it's that something is different about me. I..I, don't know how to tell you this because I don't want you to get mad and I don't want to be alone again." Pleaded a depressed Fai. Kurogane confused as ever slid his hand over Fai's trying to comfort him.

"Go on, I won't be mad. As long as it doesn't involve me having to eat anymore of that sugary crap you call food or having to carry a drunk kid and princess to bed I'll be fine" Light laughter filled the room, Fai gazed into fierce red eyes more courageous now.

"Kuro-pon, the doctor said that the reason I fainted was because of a new strain on my body. He also said that because of this I have to get plenty of rest and good food and that I shouldn't be wandering around too much because if I did it might hurt the baby and then I might get even sicker and then I might have to be put in a hospital and, and.."

"Well, why didn't you say that earlier if its for...the...ba..." the words then click in his head as he looks at the now smiling/nervous mage beside him, mouth gaping open like a giant fish. "b-baby? What the hell?"

"Sur-prise?" Fai laughed nervously.

"How, how did this, are you lying?"

" I assure you I'm not, and Kuro-rin, when a mommy and a daddy love each other VERY much..."

"AARRGGHH! I KNOW how it happened, but you're a guy, you can't...have a ...you know." Kurogane yelled as Fai winced.

"A baby?" Fai smiled fondly as he tried to calm Kurogane down.

"Yes, that."

"I have only two guesses."

"And that is?" Kurogane was curious of the mage's answer.

"One: Kuro-koi is VERY good at what he does or Two: it was that potion the vendor woman gave us" Fai looked down, staring intently at the floor as Kurogane blushed at the others words. "Kuro-chu? What do you think? About knowing you're going to be a daddy?" A dazed Kurogane was making Fai a bit worried, he was beginning to think telling Kurogane was a mistake, until he felt a certain red eyed gaze on him.

"Stupid, I don't know what to say, I never really thought about having kids...I mean we've practically raised two kids and a pet already, mostly because you insist on us being their parents, so what's another kid gonna hurt? Just as long as the meat bun stays at least twenty feet away from it at ALL times, and you not teach it any of those ridiculous names to call me" The dark haired man huffed, pink tinting his face.

"Of course, daddy" Fai said resting his head on his koi's shoulder a true smile gracing the blondes lips as he thought about the things in store for them.


	2. What Must Be Done Now

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:**Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

It had been an eventful day to say the least. Kurogane had found out he was going to be a father and that the person carrying his child was a lanky maniac. He was still slightly dazed from the whole thing. He just couldn't believe it, and when he woke up the next morning with his arm wrapped around the blonde, he took one glance at the sleeping blonde and decided things would work themselves out.

Laying there, he thought about what it meant. Thoughts drifted back to his childhood in Suwa and his parents, how his beautiful mother would always laugh and tell him stories and how his brave father would carry him around and how he was taught to wield a sword even when his mother worried. While Kurogane was reminiscing he failed to notice Fai waking up until he felt a hand placed onto his chest.

"Kuro-tan?"

"...hmm?"

"So...how are you doing this morning?" Blue eyes looked worriedly up into red ones.

"I'm fine, are you okay? I can't expect that having a baby growing inside of you is pleasent."

"I don't feel any different yet, but I'm sure that will change in a few months." Fai replied, chuckling as he cuddled closer to the ninja's warmth. A large hand began running through silken strands of the blonde hair.

All of a sudden the two adults heard a crash just outside the room that was immediately followed by hysterical giggles which they realized belonged to a certain pork bun and a shocked yelp that sounded like Syaoran.

Sighing in anger, Kurogane rose from his comfortable spot next to Fai and began to put his clothes on for the day, all the while being stared at a smiling Fai who rose and dressed as well. Both walked out to Sakura saying something about breakfast. Dreading what he would find outside his room, he ventured warily towards the door. Opening the door revealed a wet Syaoran with a Mokona rolling on the floor with barely concealed hysterics and a Sakura kneeling by the boy's side, holding a towel.

"What happened here?" Kurogane asked as Fai stood beside him.

The young princess and her savior looked up at the tall man, and, startled at his appearance, began stuttering about making a breakfast for bed or something. He was only half listening as his attention focused on a still laughing Mokona. Anger building, Fai had tried to get him in the habit of counting to ten before he reacted, but that never suited the taller man. He grabbed the manjuu by it's ears and began shaking it.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"... Syaoran..w-was..carrying a tray with cereal and... and..." Was all Mokona said as the manjuu burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'll skin you alive!"

"Wwwaaahhh! Mommy!! Daddy's threatening me again!" Mokona cried, trying to wiggle free from Kurogane's grasp.

"Now Kuro-wan, if you can't play nice with Moko-chan how are you supposed to be a good daddy?" Fai yelled from his spot in the kitchen.

The kids, thinking Fai was still playing along, didn't see the blush that tinted Kurogane's cheeks. Not wanting to have to hear Fai's teasing for a second time so early in the day he released Mokona. Kurogane then made his way to the nearest bathroom and retrieved a few towels, handing them to Syaoran.

"Thank you Kurogane-san." Sakura took the towels, giving one to Syaoran as she helped clean the mess in the hall. Kurogane only nodded in acknowledgment and left for the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway he watched the blonde move about taking out pans and opening cupbards. The ninja couldn't help but feel that this, this life of calm and happy times, were something he could and wanted to get used to. With a smirk on his face he walked up to the thin figure, knowing already that his presence had already been felt.

"Aahh! Has Kuro-wan come to help me with breakfast?" Fai smiled as he turned to look at his lover.

"Sure, whatever." The taller male sighed as Fai opened a drawer and handed him plates. Kurogane glared half-heartily at the other man's back as he left to set the table. Soon after the children and Mokona came and sat down.

The small family ate quickly and then the princess and her protector set out to gather supplies in order for them to travel on to the next world. Fai and Kurogane stayed behind with Mokona, They had to ask the witch a few things about Fai's condition.

"Mokona, could you please put us through to Yuuko?" With a nod the manjuu complied, and an image of an elegantly dressed dimension witch soon appeared before the three.

"Yuuko!!" Cried the pork bun joyously.

"What's up Mokona? Had any good alcohol lately? Is Kurogane still being mean to you?" questioned the witch.

"Well, there was the one that was really yummy...Yuuko would have liked-"

"Hey! We were the ones that needed you witch!" Kurogane yelled, Yuuko's looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Stop your screeching...now, Fai-san, what is it you wanted?"

"Oh yes, you see...how should I put it. Hmm? Well it seems that Kuro-chii and I are gonna be proud parents and we needed to ask a few questions..." The couple was a bit surprised at the lack of surprise on the witch's face at the news.

"I see, and, may I ask, did you talk to an old woman before this?" A knowing smile was growing on Yuuko's lips.

"You had better tell us what you know you damn bitc-" Began the angry man, but Fai soon rushed in.

"So it seems you knew this was going to happen? And that we would come talk with you about it, didn't you, Yuuko-san?"

"It is Hitzusen, as you know this cannot be changed, nor can I dirty my hands in the affairs of others no matter how strongly I wish it. I can, however, tell you a few helpful things. First, although you are not naturally able to carry a child, your magic along with the effects of the potion you drank have made this possible, but only for this one pregnancy. Second, because of this your pregnancy will only last around five to six months, as your body and magic can only keep your new state stable for so long. Any other help you need you will have to go to someone else...unless you would like to pay for my services? "

"Understood. Kurogane and I thank you for your insight Yuuko-san, and we'll be sure to update you every week or so. Right Kuro-min?" Fai looked over at a brooding Kurogane.

"Whatever."

"Well then until next time! Bye Moko-chan, and don't let that brute bother you!" The witch said as her image disappeared.

An angry Kurogane began cursing at the spot where the witch's picture used to be. Fai meanwhile was thinking on what the witch said. Six months, huh? They couldn't just stay in this world for that long; Sakura still needed many of her feathers. It seemed that they would just have to keep traveling and Fai would just have to be extra careful, especially towards the end of the pregnancy. He could only hope that they wouldn't arrive in worlds that were too dangerous.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mokona yelled in shock as it pointed a small paw at the two men. "Mommy and Daddy are having a baby!"

"Yes we are, but could you please not tell Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun? When we're ready

Kuro-pyon and I will tell them."

"OK! But on one condition"

"Why you no good stupid porkb-" A thin hand covered Kurogane's mouth before he could anger the manjuu too much.

"Alright Mokona, what would you like?"

"Wwwweeeeeellllll..." Kurogane had a bad feeling as Mokona scratched its non-existent chin in thought.

The two men were walking in the town's market, Mokona had wanted to go to the local candy shop and was currently atop Kurgane's head, a rather large lollipop in it's paw as the other was gripping black spikes of hair. After each lick it would sing a verse of it's new favorite song.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree," Mokona licked then continued. "-K-I-S-S-I-N-..."

The vein on Kurogane's head was rather large and pulsating now with the addition of the pork bun's song. Noticing this Fai glanced around seeing a book store nearby he tugged on the taller man's arm.

"Kuro-tan, we need to go shopping!" exclaimed the now excited blonde.

The angry ninja stopped his glare of death and look puzzled at the mage. "What?"


	3. When Time Starts Moving

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments. MPREG

**Author:**Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

They had went to the local book store. There the blonde found several pregnancy book along with a few about raising/taking care of babies. With the money he still had left he had also bought this worlds version of the manga that the ninja always read. With Kurogane clutching the bag, out of fear that someone would see the titles of said books, both began the journey back to their home to await the children's arrival.

Once the two returned from their 'shopping' Kurogane threw Mokona at the mage and rushed upstairs to their room in order to hide all the baby books, who knew what embrassing situations would arise if the kid or princess found those just laying around. Not that they were never going to tell the kids, that would be kinda hard to explain the blonde's soon to be growing stomach, the ninja just didn't want to be confronted with the confusion of the two younger members of their family and the hysterics of the two insane members of said family.

As Fai began his search for pans to begin the groups dinner, Syaoran and Sakura walked through the door. Syaoran's arms were bombarded with bags filled with what looked like clothes, food, and various other items. Sakura was only held a small bag in her arms.

"Fai-san, Fai-san! Look at what I won today!" The princess declared joyously.

"Oh my, that is a lot Sakura-chan, and how sweet of Syaoran-kun to carry your things!"

With the mage's words both teens blushed. Fai enjoying the embarrassing moment he had caused took some of the bags from Syaoran's arms. Kurogane joined the group as dinner was being prepared.

After dinner everyone was tired, The children went off to bed while the adults stayed downstairs. Fai legs were laying across Kurogane's lap as the ninjas hand rested on them, both were silent as they tried to figure out what to say. Kurogane was still getting over the shock of Fai's pregnancy and the blonde was thinking over several different things at once.

"Kuro-kin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should tell the kids about the baby soon? I mean, Mokona knows and so does Yuuko-san and I don't think Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan would appreciate being left in the dark."

"When would you like to tell them? Because it needs to be done before we go to the next world, we don't know what kind of world the manjuu will dump us in next."

"Yay! Kuro-pipi is sooooo smart! The baby has a smart daddy!" This started a cuddle fest between the blonde and Kurogane's arm, which the ninja just accepted instead of trying to free himself.

"Idiot, come on, let's go to bed. We'll tell the kids tomorrow, but if they start asking weird questions I'm leaving" said Kurogane as he scooped Fai into his arms.

"Aww, daddy's afraid that he'll have to give the kids the _'birds and the bees'_ talk"

" '_Birds and the Bees'_? What's that?"

"Silly Kuro-pon, you're so cute!" This in turn started the mage into a nuzzling frenzy so much so that Kurogane almost fell down the stairs several times. Once to their room Fai was placed none too gently on the bed as the ninja began to change. Between several failed attempts at trying to whistle and meows Kurogane had changed into a pair of dark sweat pants and a baggy white shirt. As he lay down he noticed that his blonde haired lover was already changed and waiting for him. The mage immediately sidled up to his companions side, a lanky arm draped across a muscular chest as the tanned arm of Kurogane wrapped itself around Fai's waist.

"Kuro-rin?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering...about what I said earlier. I, I want to tell the kids tomorrow. Is that okay with you or would you want to wait a bit longer?" As Fai said this as delicate fingers began to trace invisible lines on Kurogane's chest. His arm tightening it's hold, though not enough to hurt the baby the darker haired male replied.

"That's fine, but if you're the one telling them I want no part in explaining it to them, got it?"

"You're a bad daddy! Even if it is cute that you're embarrassed about having ' the talk' with the kids, but if it upsets my Kuro-rinta that much mommy will come to the rescue and spare daddy from letting the children see him blush."

"I am NOT embrassed!"

"Yes you are." Fai chuckled as he tapped his lover's nose with his index finger. Kurogane's eyes crossed momentarily as he growled at the offending finger.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, and that's final!"

"Big puppy should be quieter or he'll wake everyone in town up with his yelling"

"You started it!" With that Kurogane pouted, Yes pouted, but only slightly, because as everyone knows ninjas DO NOT pout. Only stupid wizards pout.

"Alright, you can stand outside the room when I tell them the good news, okay?"

"Whatever, just got to sleep already" The ninja closed his eyes in order to tell the mage he didn't want to talk anymore. Before he fell asleep he felt the bed shift and soft lips pressed against his head, along with what sounded like 'good night' coming from his blonde. Kurogane dreamt of his parents, and of children that night.


	4. A New Strength

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan to: ekas for the lemon scene

* * *

Today was the day both parents thought. This was the day when the rest of the family would find out about the new edition to their happy group. Fai was beaming. Even Kurogane was a bit more tolerable of Mokona's antics today.

Fai had decide that he would tell the kids at lunch that way they would have the whole night to think it over and ask questions if need be. Now they should have realized that because of such a good morning, it was bound to get worse. This started when it began to rain, A LOT. Because of the rain no one left the house all the had was each other and the old T.V. that was set up at the far end of the living room.

So as morning turned into noon Fai decided that now was the time. Sensing the determination and the smile the blonde gave Kurogane become a bit anxious as to how this would play out. Fai stood up from the kitchen table walked behind the kids and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Asking them to sit up he then 'escorted' them out into the living room. Kurogane followed just in case. Placing both children onto the nearby love seat Fai began, all the while a large smile covered his face.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun? I need to talk to the two of you. Kuro-pin, Mokona if you would like you can stay as well."

"I think I'll go in the kitchen." With that Kurogane got up from his seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen. While Mokona placed itself on the princess' lap.

"What is it Fai-san?"

"Me and Kurogane have important news for the two of you, but first I need to ask a serious question." Syaoran ever curious leaned forward as if he were expecting Fai to say something remarkable. Sakura worried, leaned in as well concerned about the two older members of her family. Mokona knowing what the mage was about to say smiled in anticipation of the others' reaction's.

"Do the two of you know about 'the birds and the bees'?" The reaction he got was rather funny. Sakura sat back confused at the question, while Syaoran's face seemed sunburned. Kurogane, who was peeking from the kitchen's doorway was smirking at seeing the different reactions.

"Fai-san, what story is that?"

"...uh"

"Well, Sakura, do you know where babies come from?"

"From...mommies?"

"Good job Sakura-chan, that's part of it. I think it's best I explain more about this, hmm" A contemplative look crossed the blonde's face as he wondered how to approach this. Then he decided that he should just explain it. He was no expert on the subject, but he knew enough to explain it to someone else.

"You see when people love each other and usually for a long time then they want to take a step further into the relationship. They do this by having se-"

"STOP!!!!!!!" screamed a blushing Syaoran whose arms where waving frantically and form Kurogane who DID NOT like where that was leading.

"But you said I could tell them." whined the mage

"Not like that!"

"But.."

"Just tell them already!"

"..Kuro-tan takes away all my fun" crocodile tears began to form in the corners of Fai's eyes

"Uhm, Fai-san, Kurogane-san. What is it exactly you wanted to tell us?"

"Nyah! There's going to be a new addition to our little family!" The kid mulled over this for a bit before the princess' eyes lit up in realization as she exclaimed.

"Where getting a puppy!!" Sweat drops formed over the two adults and manjuu as she said this.

Fai gave a knowing glance towards Kuro-ki, smiling he turned back to Sakura. "You could say it's a puppy, but not quite." The ninja that was now standing behind the children on the couch looked up at the blonde rage clear on his face. While the group's mascot giggled at the remark. Both kids were still confused.

"When two people love each other very much they have a baby and then they become mommies and daddies...and it turns out that me and Kuro-pin are going to be a mommy and daddy too."

Realization washed over Syaoran's face as he looked back and forth between his father and mother searching for confirmation. Seeing the nervous look that Kurogane gave and the grin on Fai's face. Sakura was still confused.

"Fai-san does this mean that you and Kurogane-san are going to be parents? I mean how, how is that even possible?"

"Finally, I never thought either of you were going to get it, though it didn't help that the damned mage kept confusing you and trying to talk to you about stupid shit."

"Now, now Kuro-pu that's no way to talk in front of the children and me. I have delicate ears and you could taint them with such bad words.

Sakura gasped at Syaoran's question's. Small hands covered her mouth as yes looked wide eyed at the mage. "Fai-san is that true you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes it is, soon there will be a new edition to our little family. Kuro-tan and I found out just a few days ago. We asked Yuuko about it and she said that the baby will be here in a few months."

"Fai-san if you're male then how...I don't understand."

"It's okay Syaoran-kun, Kuro-wan didn't understand it either all he did was just nod and agree. Didn't you Kuro-sama."

"If you weren't pregnant I'd slice you in half!!"

"Silly Kuro-ku. Not in front of the kids, that's being a bad daddy and puppy."

"Uhm, Fai-san..."

"Oh right, Kuro-chu distracted me. Actually Yuuko-san never said anything about it. I guess it would have been a good idea to ask. Oh well when the baby comes it comes." The blonde rested a thin hand on his stomach.

"Oh Fai-san! Does this mean we can play with the baby and dress it in little dresses? I can't wait I'm so happy for you and Kurogane-san! We need to celebrate!"

"Let's go and get some alcohol!" cheered Mokona from it's perch upon the princess' lap.

"I AM NOT KEEPING AN EYE ON ALL OF YOU AGAIN!! Besides he can't drink it would hurt the baby. Kurogane yelled as he pointed towards Fai.

"Wah! Doggy's mean!"

"Shut up!!"

"Instead of drinks me and Sakura can bake a cake!"

"Of course! That sounds wonderful you know we can fix the cake we had in the last world, that one was so good!"

Sakura leapt up Mokona latching on to her dress clutching Fai's hand began to drag him towards the kitchen laughing all the way as they passed Kurogane Fai waved at him while his Kuro-rin smiled. Syaoran still sat on the couch, lost for words. The ninja sensing this moved around the couch and sat down beside his student.

"Oi, kid you okay?"

"Yes, just confused. I mean I'm not against the fact of you and Fai-san being together or even having a family it's just that..."

"What?"

"How can the two of you bring a baby into all of this?"

"All of what?"

"This, going to different worlds, fighting monsters and we still haven't found Fei Wong or the clone. It's dangerous."

"Listen kid, it's not like this was planned. How was I supposed to now that the potion that hag gave us was going to make the mage pregnant. Tell me something what are you going to do with your strength? Do you aim to be strong simply for the sake of being strong? Is the strength you wish for only for your sake?"

"...no it's not..."

"Heh, then use that strength to protect the ones you love."

"Kuogane-san..."

"I was afraid when Fai told me I was going to be a father, but then I thought about it and realized that I love him, and even as much as I hate to say it, that witch is right about hitzusen. If it were meant for me and Fai to be parents then I can't complain, just as long as it doesn't call me those damned nicknames! Even after all that I want to protect my family, as long as all of you are okay. That's good enough for me"

"I...I understand.."

"Kurogane-san! Syaoran-kun! The cakes ready!'

"Come on puppies Fai said the cake was done now so we can eat!"

"I'm not a puppy!" Both males got up and walked into the kitchen were they were greeted by their most precious persons and a large strawberry covered cake. Fai stood smiling with a spoon in his hand as Kurogane sat down beside him. Sakura was handing out plates as Mokona supplied the forks. Syaoran with a smile looked up at his parents.

"I never said it before but, congratulations!"

"Why thank you Syaoran-kun, now sit and enjoy the cake." With that the group sat down and enjoyed the cake in celebration of the baby to come.


	5. The Depths of the Heart

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

**Dedicated to**: DesertQueen for answering my question in the last chapter. Answer: Speech was between littlle Kuro and Kuro's dad in volume 13.

**Note:** I'm in need of lemon scenes. If anyone is willing to write one or two for me just give me an email. Will give credit. This is my first semi-lemon, it's not good at all, so I'll allow flames just this once.

The small family ate dinner and had lite conversation. It was still early and as Kurogane and Syoaran finished washing up they joined there significant others in the living room. Syoaran took a seat next to his princess on the nearby love seat while the ninja took his beside beside the blonde on the couch. The blonde immediately latched on to the taller males arm. His stomach was protruding slightly now. It had been two months since the two lovers found out they would soon be parents. Fai hadn't changed much, unless you count him being even more clingy to the ninja.

He had also been craving non sweet foods. Which the others had found odd. The mage seemed to be more lost in thoughts as the days progressed. Luckily they hadn't been dropped into any too dangerous worlds at least not ones were wars or disease broke out and for that the ninja was greatful.

During the last two months the others had also changed. Sakura was more helpful she would be the first one up with Mokona singing happily on her shoulder as she prepared breakfast. Syoaran would also pounce on the opprotunity to help whenever possible. Kurogane became even more protective. He had even almost got arrested in the last world because he thought the inn keeper was flirting with his Fai. Let's just say it was a good thing that Fai had said he was tired just as the ninja had the poor innkeeper by his throat ready to throttle him.

Mokona had reported it to Yuuko that night gushing at how Kurogane had immediately dropped the man and hurridly walked over to theblonde picked him up and carried him to their room as the kids stayed behind to apologize for the outburst.

The world they had landed in now was going through a terrible winter. This stopped once they had secured Sakura's feather which had been incased in a crystal on top of a giant tree. Mokona had told Yuuko and Larg about how Syoaran and Kurogane had climbed up the tree and gathered the feather only to find themselves stuck like a pair of cats in the tree.

Fai had had to bring the two a ladder and with some help from the locals helped the two from their green prison. Kurogane as soon as he was down had yelled at the mage about catching a cold and had rushed home blonde in tow. Yuuko got a good laugh out of that.

Playing a few games that included a popular board game involving candy and an odd card game. The two teens and expectant mother began to tire each yawning right after the other. After the fourth time of this consecutive yawning, Kurogane decided enough was enough.

"Come on, all of you, all of you off to bed now. You to manjuu."

"Kurogane-san's right, it's getting late hime let's go to bed." Sakura rubbing sleep from her eyes and with a good night to the others followed Syoaran to her room, Mokona tucked in one arm dozing.

"Fai, let's go to bed I can tell you're tired now get your lazy ass up, it's not good for you or the baby to stay up so late."

"Uh...Kuro-pipi...I'm not sle- yawn -epy. Well, okay...you have yawn a piont. Carry me"

"No, you can walk!" Kurogane huffed and as he turned to face Fai he was met with teary eyes along with some whimpering sounds and a pout. An eyebrow twitched as he looked at the blonde. _'What the hell?'_

"But I'm going to have a baby! And my feet hurt and Kuro-go is just _so_ strong and I like it when my puppy carries me!"

"Fine! Just be quiet you'll wake the others up."

"Haha, ok."

Now that both were settled down in bed a heavy blanket shielding them from the cold, Fai snuggled closer to the ninja's warmth while the other wrapped an arm around the thin frame and buried his nose into soft locks. Kurogane was also tired and found himself dreaming again.

Something had been bothering Kurogane lately ever since he had dreamnt of his parents a few weeks ago. They were getting more presistant. It was a good dream. A pleasant dream, but what confused him about it was that he had seen people, like the gang from the hanshin republic, in his dream along with Fai.

Being a ninja under Tomoyo made one realize that dreams should not be taken lightly. So when he had this dream he knew they were important but had no idea _why. _Along with Kurogane Fai had also had a few odd dreams. Visions of his past, visions of sakura petals outside of an odd looking house, the sounds of his laughter and the feeling of happiness. He also vaguely remembered Kurogane there but he was wearing clothes like the ones fron Ooto country.

After a night of pleasant dreams Fai woke up to a pleasant sight. Kurogane was still sound asleep his forehead was slightly touching the mage's and , Fai noticed, a hand was clasped on his shoulderwhile he rested on the other's arm. Smiling he placed butterfly kisses upon the tan face getting slight twitches and a scowl from his lover. Garnet eyes met sapphire as Kurogane woke. Silence and a smile greeted him. Moving forward he pressed dry lips against soft ones.

Light kisses showered upon a pale neck mewls of content and pleasure were music to his ears.Large hands roamed over alabaster skin not sparing an inch. Slender fingers ran through black spikes, splashing kisses on the face below. Feelings that could not be given words were exchanged between them. Careful of the little life between them the mage's position was changed straddling his lover. No time was spent to quickly, and not a moment was spared.

Kurogane felt alive, when he looked into the shimmering eyes of his most precious person he saw the love in them something he had only ever seen between his parents. That made him love the blonde even more. Whenever they made love Fai felt as if he were in a dream. It was enchanting. Honest. How good it felt to forget about everything. His past, Valeria, Ashura, all the lies. When he was with Kurogane like this he could forget the pain. So many embraces and when they had reached there limit, both gasping, held each other tightly as if terrified that all of it were only a cruel dream. Kisses lazily poured onto the other smiles and warm gazes shared. Another embrace and both slept, basking in the afterglow and waiting for tomorrow.


	6. Your Strength

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasa-fan 

They were in yet another world. This time it was a desert world, the country of Solaris. Fai wasn't handling the intense heat well, neither were Kurogane or Mokona. The children on the other hand were quite at home here. The first thing they did after discovering that there was indeed a feather present in this world was seperate into two groups. Sakura, Fai, and Mokona were off to find a temperary home, while Kurogane and Syoaran left to secure jobs.

It seems that the princess' luck wasn't taken away completely. After introductions, Mokona acting like a doll in Fai's arms, Sakuras' group were able to rent out a small hut next to this countrys' version of Sorata and Arashi. As the caregivers of the family the princess and blonde along with the porkbun were checking out the hut and tidying up. Mokona left with Sakura after making sure Fai was alright and headed into town in search of their missing companions.

Fai was still looking around thinking about the reaction Kurogane would have when he heard the news. While the blonde sat on what seemed like a straw stuffed couch his family joined him, arms ladden with supplies and food.

"We're home! Big Puppy was mean to me!"

"You're the one that head butted me in the back, you little bastard!"

"Yay! Everyone's back, I was starting to get worried. "

"I'm sorry were late Fai-san, I had to stop by and get food for us for tonights dinner."

"That's perfectly okay Sakura-chan"

"So did father and son find any jobs?"

"Yes, Kurogane-san and I found jobs, though Akemi-san and Kurogane-san almost came to blows"

"Now, Syoaran, I can't stalk...er, I mean follow Kuro-pup around all the time now so it's you're responsibilty to make sure he doesn't bite someone."

"I didn't start anything, it was that old geezer's fault! He was the one that said I couldn't do some stupid job for him."

"What exactly are you going to be doing?"

" Uh, kid what_ is _our job?"

"I'm running around town doing errands and delivering messages, you are helping Akemi-san around his shop doing odd jobs."

"WHAT!?"

"Maybe if Kuro-puu hadn't been arguing he would have known what job he was getting himself into."

"Shut up."

"Fai-san, Moko-chan and I are going to start dinner. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, if I do need anything I'll get daddy to get it." he then patted Kurogane on the head. Syoaran had left to go explore the hut. The ninja had sat down beside the mage, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nyah! Daddy's worried, you should be proud of him baby!" Kurogane sweat dropped looking at the crazed blonde talking to his stomach.

"Whatever."

"No, I'm fine, just a little excited and worried about the baby."

"What about it?"

"We'll I'm anxious, I can hardly wait to hold our baby for the first time and see what it going to look like. Then I'm worried, I don't know how I'm actually going to I'm give birth and what if I go into labor when were being attacked or...or." Kurogane wrapped an arm around his stressed lover. The blonde nuzzled his head into the others arm.

"Everything will be alright, I told you before I'm not letting anyone touch you or the baby, even if I have to give ym life up to do it."

"Kuro-pon..." a light kiss was felt against the tallers neck.

"Dinner's ready!"

"We're coming."

Kurogane threw down the heavy sack as he looked towards the sky wiping sweat from his brow. The weather had been blistering. The only good thing that came from this damn job was that they could get information from the people he and the kid delivered to. They had found out that the town was actually due for rain but for the post half year the weather turned for the worst and the country was cast into a perpetual heat wave. Now all that was needed was to find out were they should start looking.

"Hey, Spikey! I didn't say you could have a break, get back to work!" yelled Akemi

"Whatever, old man"

"What was that!"

"Nothing"

Akemi was known throughout the town for his rough and tumble ways and his gruff nature. He ran a delivery service and was fortunate enough to find Kurogane and Syoaran after his last delivery boy quit.

Syoaran was across town taking a package to an elderly couple. Fai was on his way to give his Kuro-tan lunch whistling all the way. Sakura and Mokona were back home hanging laundry outside to dry. The ninja was still piling up sacks outside Akemi's shop as Fai rounded the corner. Looking up Kurogane saw how Fai's hair sone in the sun and how his dress wrapped around... _wait a minute, what the hell?! A dress?! _He stared in shock as Fai made his way inside the shop, apparently not seeing Kurogane around the side of the shop.

_'Please, please tell me I'm just suffering from a heat stroke.'_

"Spikey, someone's here to see you! Get your ass in here!"

_'Please, please...'_ He chanted as he walked into the shop.

Fai was waiting inside elbows proped up on the shop's front desk smiling and laughing at Akemi who was joking with the blonde. Coughing he earned the attention of the two chatting away.

"Kurogane, you never told me you had such a lovely wife and you're going to be a father!"

"Kuro-pon's just shy, like I was telling you. That reminds me, Kuro-san, I brought lunch for you today!."

Kurogane, checked his pulse to see if he had somehow died while working and was now in hell. Nope, he had a pulse, it just seemed that his boss and Fai were friends. Oh joy. Taking the awaiting lunch Kurogane looked at the blonde.

"It's not some overly sweet and sugary crap is it?" As he the words left his mouth a loud 'whack' was heard. The mage's smile faultered as Kurogane was bent over from the slap Akemi had delvered to his back.

"You shouldn't say that to her! Show some respect, boy, she came all the way her in her condition to bring you a home cooked meal!"'

"..."

"Akemi-san, do you mind if Kuro-puu has his lunch break now?"

"Of course not Fai, you two lovebirds go and enjoy yourselves"

"We will"

With that Fai dragged a gasping ninja from the shop and outside to a nearby picnic table that wa shaded by the shop. Both sat down as Kurogane opened his lunch and began to eat the almost non sugary meal. As he ate he remembered something that had bothered him.

"Oi"

"Yes, Kuro-pi?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh, you noticed! Don't you like it, Arashi-san gave this to me along witth a few others. It much more comfortable than the clothes I've been wearing."

Fai stood up from his seat and twirled the flowered dress bellowing around him, showing a little too much skin for just anyone to come around and see. Sitting back down he looked at his puppy smiling brightly. He then grabbed the taller's hand placing it on his swollen stomach, Kurogane felt a small movement.

"The baby's been really energetic today."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just when it gets really excited it gets uncomfortable, but nothing I can't handle."

The ninja continued to press his large hand on Fai's stomach feeling his child squirm and move inside the blonde. Fai gently smiled at his lover's expression.

"How has your day been so far daddy?"

"Good if you call working in intense heat and finding the old man you work for pretty much druelling over you."

"Kuro-pyu's jealous 'glomp' that's sooo sweet of you!"

"Whatever, as soon as we get the feather we're gone. Besides it almost time for the baby to be born and we hopefully we'll land somewhere useful for once.'

"hmm"

The ninja finished his meal, with Fai eating some of course, and the two partded ways. Fai was needed back home and Kurogane still had work to do. After a kiss and an embrassed Kurogane, the blonde left. Working until sunset the dark haired male left for the hut ready to just sleep.

It had been a week since they had arrived in Solaris country. They still didn't know where exactly the feather was but they were getting closer. Syoaran and Kurogane still worked at Akemi's shop, While the rest of the group stayed in their small hut trying to stay out of the dessert sun. It was late in the afternoon when Syoaran busted into their temporary home. He had startled everyone. Fai and Sakura had been on the couch playing with Mokona when the boy had entered and Kuorgane hearing their gasp had lept from the kitchen Souhi unsheathed, ready to stirke. Upon seeing who it was the others relaxed.

"Geez, kid."

"I've found out where the feather is!"

"Wonderful news! Tomorrow we'll set out to retrieve it."

"Where is the feather Syoaran-kun?"

"An oasis, some travelers that came into own today were talking about an oasis that hadn't dried up even in this heat. So it only makes since that the feather would be there."

"Like an eye in a storm."

"Yes"

"Then it's settled tomorrow we gather supplies, head out to this place and take the feather, so we can finally leave this place."

After this news everyone became excited. Go to slepp that night was difficult so the family stayed up late into the night talking and laughing and drinking, except for Fai, falling asleep soon after.

When morning came breakfast was started and supplies were packed. The traveled through the desert on horseback which was secured by Akemi after Fai politely asked the older man. The were also given a guide to show them the way.

The oasis was beautiful, to say the least, a small pool of water sat in between rows of lush palm trees. Dismounting the group, minus the guide who stayed with the horses, made their way to the water. Fai knelt dipping a hand in cool water.

"Odd that the water is cold."

"It is, the feather must be here somewhere."

"What's this Kurogane-san?"

"I know what that is! It's a rabbit hole!"

"The manjuu's right, how could there be rabbits out here?"

The group stood round the small burrow looking at it.then as if curious aboutthe odd group outside a small rabbit poked it's head up, but what amazed the group was what the rabbit was nibling on as it gazed at them. One of the princess' feathers was being chewed on. The ninja and boy tried to ease their way closer, but to no avail. The brown bunny ran back inside it's underground home.

"Bastard!"

"Well, now we now Syoaran-kun was right about the feather."

"How are we gonna get the feather?"

Since they had found the feather Syoaran left to tell their guide to return that they wouldn't need the horses anymore and thanked him.

Brainstorming began. They tried piling leaves and plants in front of the burrow to coax the rabbit out. Then Kurogane thought about trying to smoke it out, but Mokona wailed saying something about killing it. Stopping to think again it was Fai who came up with a new idea.

"If we can't lure it outt then we should go in after it!'

"In case you haven't noticed, but that whole isn't big enough for us."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What!?"

"What were you saying again Fai-san?"

"Oh right, Mokona could fit inside the burrow and take the feather."

"In you go pork bun." Kurogane had grabbed Mokona and tried stuffing the white creature into the little burrow. Mokona had streched it's paws and had a death grip onto the sides of the entrance.

"But, it's dark and Mokona doesn't want to go!"

"It's okay Moko-chan, nothing scary is iin there. Besides we're all relying on you to get back Sakura-hiime's feather."

After the ninja dropped the manjuu, Mokona wobbled into the the tunnel giving a forlorn look back in ventured onward. The group looked at eachother and just sat and waited. A few hours later Fai sat in Kurogane's lap with the ninja's arms wrapped around his waist. Sakura had fallen asleep and was leaning on Syoaran's shoulder.

Mokona wondered out feather in paw bouncing as it wandered over to the others.

"What the hell took you so long!"

"I was having fun, and the rabbit's invited me to dinner, Mokona did't want to be rude."

"Why you little,"

"All that matters is that the feather is safe and secure."

Hime, wake up Mokona's returned."

"Good job Mokona"

The princess absorbed the feather and feel into a light slumber. Mokona hopped up into the air wings spreading. The others were up, packs gathered and ready to go. Syoaran who was holding onto Sakura was grabbed by Fai as the blonde also hooked one of Kurogane's arms around one of his own.

"Now hold on tight everyone, we don't want to be seperated like we were in Shura country do we?"

With that they group were sucked into Mokona's mouth being transported to another destination. Inside the manjuu the group saw tall skyscraper's.

**Note:** Wow, this was a long chapter, it was really hard to write this much. It gives me new respect for authors that can write rreally long fics. Anyway please read and review! New chapter will be up in a few days!.


	7. The Strongest Two

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

The group fell into their next world, literally. Mokona had spit them out up into the air over a metropolis. Seeing this, Syaoran and Kurogane snatched their significant others in order to prepare for a rough landing. Swords in front of them, the two swordsmen called out their attacks, using the force to soften their landing while also slowing them down.

Landing not so gently, everyone made sure nobody was injured. Kurogane swiped at Mokona who just hopped out of his reach. Before he could get another shot, Kurogane was stopped by a gasp. Turning he saw the look on Sakura's face as she looked out into this new world. Following her gaze he saw what caused her surprise.

A creature was looking at them, it resembled the dragon creatures of Shura Country, but it was pint-sized. A closer inspection showed that it was wearing a brght pink collar with a small bell attached to it's neck.

"Who are you? Don't you think it's dangerous blowing up a sidewalk?!" Looking up from the dragon, they saw a girl with long dark hair that was tied back.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"We're sorry, we fell from the top of uh...that building over there! Yeah, and we had to stop ourselves from being killed." Syaoran stated hoping she would believe his story.

"But how did all of you manage that?"

"It's a long story."

"Uhm, excuse me but, we're new around here, in fact, we arrived here not too long ago."

"Oh? Sorry about that, I'm Chun'yan, and this is Kashinn, my dragon. Welcome to the country of Enicidem!"

"I'm Sakura, and the person you just talked to is Syaoran-kun. Over there is Kurogane-san and in his lap is Fai-san. This is Mokona."

"Wow, I've never seen somethiing like it, where did you get your pet from?"

"Mokona's not a pet, I'm the team's mascot!"

"And it talks too, amazing."

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where we could find a place to stay?" Fai stood up a bit wobbly with Kurogane's help.

"You can stay at my house! My mother won't mind having some guests around, because we have some spare rooms that are never used." Smiling the girl turned to take her new guests home.

* * *

Chun' yan led the group to her home where they met her mother. She was a kind woman with ebony hair that was tied neatly in the back, just like her child's. The white doctor's coat she wore only added to her elegance. Her young daughter clung to her mother, affection clear on the girl's face.

"You all are welcome guests here, Chun'yan tells me that all of you just arrived in Enicidem earlier today." The small family bowed, except for Kurogane, in appreciation to her kindness. Fai straightened himself and said,

"We will gladly pay you back for your kindness, just as soon as we find jobs."

"If you wish to do so then, that's perfectly fine, but should you be working? It seems that you'll be giving birth any day now. You need to go to the city hospital. I work there in the pharmacy section. It is admired by all surrounding countries for it's state of the art equipment."

"That's right! The hospital's and doctor's of Enicidem are the best in the entire world!"

The small girl shouted as she threw a fist in the air, and Kashinn gave a high whistle as if saying the same as it's owner. Pleased by this news, Fai and Sakura offered to help around the home as payment, while Kurogane and Syaoran opted to find jobs. Tomorrow they decided would be best.

That night as everyone else slept except for Fai, Kurogane's head rested on his shoulder, as the blonde lost himself in thought. The blonde ran his fingers through dark hair. He was filled with happiness to know that soon their baby would be born, and the mage couldn't wait to see his lover hold his child. So many good things had happened since the dangers that had occured in Celes, yet Fai was worried that this would come back to haunt him.

Stroking Kurogane's hair, he still thought how absurd it was for him to even consider harming the taller man. Forget what Fei Wong Reed had told him, his fate had been altered. He would no longer be Reed's pawn, and no longer be tied down by Ashura. He had even almost come to terms with his past in Valeria and his twin, the real Fai.

Kurogane was always telling him that what was in the past stayed there, and that he it didn't matter to him. That he would be there to protect the blonde. Hadn't he proven himself enough in Acid Tokyo when he saved the wizard's life, and again in Infinity after Sakura had been stabbed? Then again in Celes? He was in love with Fai, nothing could change that. Together, Kurogane said, they would defeat Fei Wong Reed so that they could finally find peace. Kurogane woke to the sight of a contemplative Fai.

"Mmm...why are you still awake?" A bleary red eye looked at Fai.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About everything. About how much I need you. About how much we all need you." Pale fingers roamed through dark hair as the blonde tried to sooth the other man back to sleep.

"Idiot." Tilting his head upward the ninja placed a kiss on thin lips. Returning it Fai felt his worries melt away; it was times like these that the blonde was almost happy for his misfortune's. Laying back down Kuroane nuzzled into the blonde's neck, savoring his scent.

"Hehe, good night Kuro-rin. Sweet dreams."

"Go to sleep, you need the energy."

"Yes, sir."

"Shut up."

"Of course." Fai smiled before closing his own eyes, moving to cuddle closer to Kurogane.

* * *

It was a new day. Sakura and Chun'yan had woken up earlier to prepare breakfast, and Mokona and Fai were sneaking, none so quietly, food from Kurogane's plate, earning a few choice words from the taller man and the laughter of the others.

Chun'yan's mother had told Fai and Kurogane that she was going to get an appointment for them just in case the baby was born soon. Taking her leave, she waved goodbye, giving her daughter a kiss and Kajinn a scratch on the chin.

Teacher and student set out in search of jobs, but only after Kurogane pried Fai from his side. The others got to work, cleaning, washing, dusting. Later that night, Tai'yan, the small girl's mother, had sent a hologram message to saying that she had set up an appointment for the blonde and Kurogane later that day. Not long after that said ninja and Syaoran returned, having already found jobs. Kurogane was working at a nearby store as a security guard, while Syaoran found a job as a waiter at a diner.

The proud to-be parents took off towards the hospital, yet on the way they kept getting looks from both men and women. It was safe to say that by the end of the trip the ninja was ready to kill something. He was even more inclined to do so when they had to wait outside the doctor's office for thirty minutes.

When they finally got in to see the doctor Kurogane was asked to leave after a few questions. He was suspicious of the doctor, but he did what he was told for once without arguing, yet it was not like he didn't glare at the physician's back.

It seemed that male pregnancy wasn't inheard of in this world, though it was rare. The dark haired male was called back inside after a while and he was told that it seemed Fai was due any day now and many of the other standard things that came along with pregnancy. Near the end of their visit, when the doctor had asked them if they wanted to now the baby's gender, both declined, wanting it to be a surprise.

When they arrived back at their temporary home, both men were bombarded with questions. After answering the kids questions and changing into pajamas, the couple was exhausted. When Fai and Kurogane were finally able to go to bed for thr night it didn't take long for sleep to take them.

* * *

It had been nearly a weeksince the group had arrived here in Enicidem. Fai's stomach was large and the dresses and other clothes he had to wear were getting a bit tight. All of this didn't stop everyone from being excited, knowing the baby would arrive any day now. It was the next day that the ninja and mage were surprised with a baby shower, complete with balloons and cake. Sakura and Syaoran surprised the two again when they presented them with gifts during it.

They had gotten the baby some blankets with kitten and puppy embroidery. Kurogane had growled when Fai drapped the puppy blanket over his head, calling him cute. Mokona had even given them a gift, the manjuu had presented them with two plushues that matched the blankets. Chun'yan and her mother had gotten the couple a solar powered light that, when activated, began playing a soft melody and showed stars on the walls of the house.

Everyone celebrated late into the night, with the children and Mokona sprawled out onto the floor, while the adults talked quietly a little longer before heading off to their rooms to sleep.

Kurogane and Fai laid next to each other, one whispering softly to the other, proud and happy at theur friend's gifts and the caring that shone in their eyes. Chuckling and soft laughter echoed in the bedroom until the couple fell asleep wrpped in each other's arms.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the week, yet Mokona hadn't sensed a feather and in a few days they would have to set out for the next world. Everyone worked diligently during these days, each of them happier than any of them could ever remember being since.

It was a day when the girls of the house, along with Mokona and Kashinn, had gone out to play and take in the sights of the city. The others were working as Fai was left alone. Sitting on the couch, they blonde to a sip of his tea before placing it back down, simply waiting for Kurogane to return. As the blonde waited, absentmindily flicking through the tv channels, the mage sighed and rose to his feet.

He supposed he could do something productive while he waited, so Fai ventured into his and Kurogane's room, heading towards the unmade bed. As he turned to tuck in a last corner his head snapped at hearing a soft 'thunk' near him. Glancing down he saw the small lamp that Chun'yan had given him last night. Bending over and stretching his hand out, Fai reached for the small object, only managing to brush against its smooth surface. His hand jerked as his stomach surged with pain. Standing up quickly caused another sharp pain Fai clutched at his stomach as his vision began to swim.

* * *

On his way back Syaoran had been allowed to leave work early. He was sure Fai-san would appreciate the company, seeing as how Kurogane worried about his lover and their unborn child. Stopping shortly at a nearby fruit stand, the teen bought a small bag full of red apples, hoping Fai would like the treat, seeing as how sweets tended to make him sick now.

Slidding in the key card, Syaoran walked into the house, wandering towards the kitchen in the back. Hearing a scream, the teen rushed back towards it source and immediately froze. Dropping the bag's contents he made towards the source of the noise, ready for anyone who had dared to threaten the princess or the mage. What he saw shook the boy. Fai was withering in pain on the floor, his hands wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Fai-san what happened?!"

"Doc-tor...Syao...r-ran." Fai winced as another surge of pain hit him.

"Doctor, right!" Syaoran sped towards the phone in the living room and he returned back to the bonde's side after the paramedics were called. Scanning the room, he stood back up and rushed to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and bringing it to wipe Fai's brow. With the sound of sirens ringing from outside Syaoran made a dash to the door explaining everything before running off to find Kurogane.

* * *

"Kurogane-san, Kurogane-san!" Bored as always when he was working, Kurogane was startled to hear his name.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"Fai-san...I, he...doctor...gone to hospital..." Syaoran panted out as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed air. It was all Kurogane needed to hear before he was out the door, Syaoran following behind him.

"Go and get the others and bring them to the hospital." The ninja didn't see the boy nod as he rushed down the busy streets.


	8. The Banquet of Smiles

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

Pain surged through the blonde, and the contractions were becoming more frequent. Fai, after his arrival at the hospital, was rushed into a private room, where the doctor he had met earlier in the week awaited him. Nurses buzzed around him, hooking the wizard up to machines and monitors.

Kurogane arrived around ten minutes later, and yelled at the nurse at the front desk. He was almost kicked out when he remembered the paper that Syaoran had given him. After more curses and colorful language Kurogane was given the room number. When he arrived, he saw Fai, dressed in nothing but a light blue hospital gown, laid out on a stiff looking bed. Sweat gleamed from the blonde's face. Machines and nurses surrounded him. The doctor quickly took Kurogane aside.

"Kurogane-san, it seems that Fai-san has gone into labor."

"There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, everything's proceeding as normal, but because Fai-san is indeed male he won't be able to have the child normally, so we'll have to perform a C-section."

"What's that?"

"A simple incision in his abdomen, and we pull the baby from him, and sew him back up. He'll be on pain killers of course, so he won't feel a thing."

Kurogane looked over at Fai, worried about his unborn child and lover. The doctor dismissed him and he watched as the nurses began to filter out, gathering the tools they would need for the birth, The taller male sat down beside the blonde. As if sensing Kurogane's presence, blue eyes opened.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Kuro-chan?"

"For not staying with you, if I hadn't left to go to work today, I could have taken you here."

"Don't apologize over that." Another contraction hit him.

"Fai?"

"It's fine, it's just the baby telling me it's ready to be born."

"The kids are coming soon along with the manjuu."

"That's nice."

'Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"It's okay, I don't want Kuro-pin to be scared when he sees the baby born."

"I've seen things being born before."

"But not a baby, besides you may attack someone. Hee hee."

Kurogane held Fai's hand, careful of the I.V. sticking into the blonde's wrist. They stayed like that, not saying anything, letting their laced fingers and a few kisses convey their words.

The others arrived shortly after, waiting outside of the delivery room, worried about their friend. Kurogane emerged from the room some time later, answering the questions of the younger ones. Mokona had taken the opportunity to call Yuuko.

The Dimension Witch was not by herself this time. On her right stood the boy known as Watanuki, and a taller boy who was introduced as Doumeki had an arm wrapped around the younger. On the left of the Time-space Witch was a young pig-tailed girl known as Himiwari.

_"So it seems the day has finally arrived. Are you nervous, Daddy?"_

"Stuff it, witch.'

_"Oh, such a potty mouth, that's not good for your newborn, you know."_

"Yuuko-san, will Fai-san be okay?"

_"Of course he will, Sakura-chan. Oh! That reminds me, Kurogane I have a special gift for you with no strings attached!"_

"What is it?"

_"Do you accept?"_

"I guess, but it had better not be something like that." The ninja pointed at Mokona who replied with a 'Hey!'

_"Nothing of the sort."_

"Give it to me later."

_"Hmmph, fine then. Kurogane, how is he doing?"_

"Fine, I left because the doctor said they were beginning and the idiot said I should leave, just in case my temper got the best of me."

Everyone waited while the witch and the teens with her spoke vigorously with the children and Mokona. Time passed, and soon enough it had been nearly four hours since he had arrived there and Kurogane was getting impatient to the point that he began pacing.

Bright lights shone harshly against the white walls of the room. Fai couldn't feel the pain anymore, having been given a shot to numb the pain. He pushed with every once of strength he had, and everything became a blur once he heard shrill cries escaping out into the air. Smiling he laid his head down on the scratched pillow.

Feeling accomplished, Fai began to relax, but something wasn't right. The doctor told him to keep pushing, told him that Fai wasn't finished. After another thirty minutes another set of cries broke the air.

_'No, it can't be.'_

"Congratulations, Mr. Flowright. It's twins.'

Fai eyes wide when the realization struck him, tears streamed down his face, asking over and over again the question 'why'.

The medical staff around the new mother weren't paying attention to the silent tears. They were too busy taking the two babies off to get them cleaned and dried and back into their mother's arms.

The doctor emerged from the delivery room, stating to the others that everything was okay except for one unexpected surprise. Kurogane, ever fearful and protective, jumped up.

"What happened?! I thought you said everything went okay!''

"It did, Mr. Kurogane. The surprise was that Flowright-san had twins. it seems the second baby was hiding behind the other."

"Twins."

Everyone jumped from their seats, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona hugged the ninja, who was stunned. Yuuko and her group were smiling and giving their congratulations. Yuuko had even opened a bottle of sake, earning a yelp from Watanuki.

"You can go and see him now he's been sewn up, but you shouldn't do any type of strenuous activities for at least two months."

Kurogane walked stiffly to Fai's room, not knowing how to react. Once he saw the blonde, though, he was afraid. Dashing over to his bedside, he dried the mage's tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I-I...twins, please don't..."

Realization struck Kurogane. Fai was afraid. Who could blame him. after what had happened to him after he was born into Valeria as a twin. Fai was fearful that everyone would hate him now. Anger rose in the taller male. How could he think that after everything that happened? Hadn't he proved that his past didn't matter? Looking at the blonde cooled his temper, though, and he held the lithe blonde in his arms.

"You know something?"

"...W-what?" Wide eyes stared at the man.

"I never told you this, but in my world twins are considered a blessing. It's said that the god's smile upon those who are blessed with children, even more so when they are twins."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I told you I'd never lie to you about anything. You have nothing to fear, what happened to you was unfair and cruel. I will not let something like that happen to you again. Now, stop crying, aren't you happy? We're parents now, it'll be like having ten pork buns bouncing around."

"You're right, it's just...I can never forget Fai or Valeria and I know you're not asking me to forget. I'm sorry, and yes it will be difficult, but I think we'll manage."

"Don't apologize, we've done that too many times already. It's time to move on and learn to become stronger so that you won't cry ever again."

Fai felt as if he could overcome anything with Kurogane by his side, and with renewed courage and strength he cuddled into his lover's arms. He looked up to see a smirk on the ninja's face.

"Good, now, where are the babies?"

As if by magic, two nurses brought in two small bundles, handing them to their parents. The two looked down, eyes wide in awe at the little ones in their arms. In Fai's arms was a little girl wrapped tightly in a pink blanket, a black tuft of hair covered

not caring, for once, what the future


	9. The Power of Two

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan to: draceana for the awesome lemon!!

Fai had been released from the hospital a few days later. Kurogane had brought him out in a wheelchair and had escorted him, along with the two little bundles wrapped securly in his arms into an awaiting car. Chun'yan's mother was kind enough to give them her daughter's old crib, so luckily, the twins had a place to sleep with room to spare.

Their first night as a new, larger family was surprisingly quiet; the babies did not cry loudly, though little Yuki did whimper for his mother, and in doing so woke Ryu who wanted the food and attention her brother was receiving. Both mother and father changed and fed their new charges, still careful of the fragile beings.

When they talked to Yuuko the next day. She had advised them to wait another week or two before the group attempted to cross dimensions again. They all agreed that it was for the best so Syaoran and Kurogane continued to work while the rest of their family took care of Ryu and Yuki.

After a few days of taking turns at night, both parents had become accustomed to feeding and changing the babies. Fai would hum old lullabies, while Kurogane took to holding each of his children close, gently rocking them back to sleep.

Before they had realized it, a week had already passed.

The princess and her guardian were playing with their siblings who were laid out on the blankets that the two teens had gotten them. Mokona stood atop their heads, waving a toy above them and making cooing sounds.

The mage was taking a well-deserved rest. The cut from his C-section was all but gone due to his magical powers, but wuld still leave it's mark on the blonde's abdomen. Soon enough, he would be fully recovered and be able to help with finding Sakura's feather's again.

They had passed the rest of their time in Enicdem happily; Fai had dragged his lover out to go shopping for the twins and despite the angry ninja's threats the blonde had bought two small outfits with kitten ears attached to the light colored hoods. They had also stocked up on diapers and formulas for their children as the mage was unable to nurse the twins.

They were all carrying on their lives normally in the medical country, until one day. Yuuko finally gave them the okay to continue traveling.

Standing in the middle of Chun'yan's living room they said there goodbye's to the mother and daughter who had taken them in before they continued onto the next world in search of the remaining pieces of memory.

* * *

The were spit out onto a beautiful sandy beach, with the sun shining brightly in between fluffy white clouds. The blue-green of the ocean spread out in front of them.

Upon feeling the intense heat the family began shedding clothes to avoid heat stroke. Fai and Kurogane pulled small hats onto their twins to keep them from getting burned.

"We need to find if there's a town nearby, and if not we need to find shelter."

"And food and fresh water." Fai added as he looped a diaper bag on his ninja's arm.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?" questioned the princess.

"Hmm...it's faint but there is one."

"It's settled, then. We start searching for the feather as soon as we find a place to stay."

The group set out towards the surrounding jungle. Kurogane, with Mokona perched atop his head, handed Yuki to Sakura. Syoaran took out his sword to begin haking away at the overgrowth while Sakura and Fai, who were cradling the week-old babies, followed close behind, stopping every now and then to feed and change a crying Yuki and Ryu.

They soon discovered a small village. There, they were met with several men holding weapons in their hands, positioned to attack. One of the men approached the group.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man aske, regarding the group with caution

"We're travelers who are lost and are in need of shelter. We're willing to work and mean no harm." Stated Syoaran.

Upon seeing the young children with the two adults, the man decided that they were indeed no threat. Turning to his men he told them to lower their weapons and to stand aside.

As he welcomed the group into the village, he apologized for his rude behavior earlier. To show how sorry he was, he even offered them a house that had been recently abandoned.

Thanking him, the family made their way inside the house. Mokona helped them adjust to their new enviroment by spitting out their supplies, including the twins crib.

After setting up everything, Fai and Kurogane set out to trade in their odd clothes for new ones and to learn more about this world, leaving the childeren with their new siblings.

"Syaoran, can you make me two bottles? It looks like Yuki-chan and Ryu-chan are getting hungry." Sakura requested while playing with the twins.

"Of course Sakura-hime," the boy complied as he left for the small kitchen in the back of the airy house. After preparing the bottles he went back to the living room to see Sakura and Mokona playing with the small babies. A smile spread across his face as he saw them laugh when Mokona did a flip in the air and began twirling on the floor.

When their parents returned, it was already getting dark. Kurogane was laden with several large bags while the blonde carried only three small boxes. Fai then handed two of the boxes to the teens.

"Here are this worlds clothes for the two of you. Daddy and I are already changed. See how nice they are? " Fai said as he did a twirl in his white long sleeved shirt and tan pants; the whole outfit was made of very light and sheer materials.

"Oh and sorry we're late in getting home, daddy really liked my outfit!"

"I DID NOT!!" Kurogane protested, his face quickly reddening.

"Did, too, and everyone saw how much you liked it!"

"Stop lying!"

"Uhm, did you find out anything about this world or the feather?" Syoaran interrupted the adults in their childish argument.

"Oh yes, that's right this worl-" Fai began, but was quickly cut off.

"You be quiet." The ninja took his daughter and placed her into her mother's arms silencing the blonde. Taking his son Kurogane began explaining the village to the other's.

"This place is called Laguna; it is an island and has been at war with the neighboring country of Squall for a while over some shrine."

"Kuro-rin, for someone who makes it his job to be detailed about everything you're very bad at speaking."

"Who the hell asked you?" Kurogane growled.

"No one, but you can't tell a good story."

"What Kuro-pup is trying to say is that this country is known for it's terrible storm season, which has already passed for the year, and that it's a very simple village. The only trouble they have here is with the neighbors from Squall country. It seems that there is also some water shrine on the beach between the two countries that was beseiged by a strange creature that has decided to live there."

"What does that have to do with the fighting, Fai-san?"

"That's what daddy and I were also wandering about, so we asked around and were told that some people from Squall tried to steal from the shrine, which the people here believe summoned the monster."

"We think it sounds like the work of one of the princess' feathers. So we decided to go to this shrine and see what this monster really is."

"But shouldn't Fai-san stay here? He's still recovering from giving birth."

"I'm fine Syoaran-kun. Because of my magic I'm completely healed and besides you've fought enough for now, it's my turn to help gather Sakura-chan's memories."

With that the larger family talked and settled into their new temporary home. The mage and ninja left to tuck their babies in for the night, and the manjuu and Sakura were carried off to bed after falling asleep on the couch. Syaoran soon followed, tired from that day's events.

* * *

Fai had mentioned going to bed, leaving Kurogane to tuck the twins into bed alone, which made his inner-ninja mumble and grumble while his outside image cooed and tucked them in. He waited until both were sound asleep before making his way to their shared bedroom, intent on at least making it known that he was not happy about having to deal with the twins alone.

He entered the room and found said blond missing. He growled angrily and entered cautiously, wondering where said mage could have wondered off to (damn cat like mage and being able to squeeze into small places). It was when he was a few feet from bed that he heard a noise, and he turned just in time to get tackled into the mattress.

"Holy...! What the hell!?" Kurogane cried as a mass of blonde cuddled against him, nuzzling his cheek. "Get off me!"

Fai stilled and looked up at Kurogane from under his lashes seductively, the mischief hidden just beneath. "I missed you." He said in a sultry whisper, stretching out against him and rubbing his obvious arousal against Kurogane. Kurogane raised an eyebrow in interest as Fai leaned further and kissed him softly.

"Kuro-myu... I want you." Fai whispered against Kurogane's lips. Kurogane blinked before changing their positions, his hands quick to begin undressing Fai. Fai smiled lovingly and reached for Kurogane's shirt, unbuttoning it slightly and letting his hands slip under and began massaging Kurogane's shoulders.

Kurogane undid Fai's shirt and kissed him, delving his tongue deep into Fai's mouth. Fai made a quiet whimper as he let Kurogane take control of it. Kurogane relished in the feeling of mapping out Fai's mouth, feeling good that he had tamed the wild cat, mapping out Fai's mouth like he had done a millions time before and a million times in the future. He took in the intoxicating taste and smell of Fai, breaking the kiss only to pant for air, nuzzling Fai's neck affectionately. He had missed Fai too... Kurogane concluded that going so long without kissing so passionately just wasn't good for your health.

Fai sat up to help remove his shirt and Kurogane kissed his neck gently, his hands brushing softly against Fai's skin. It followed every elegant curve in Fai's collar bone and chest slowly... so agonizingly slow that Fai's flesh was turning hot and catching on fire and then melting. Fai couldn't stand it, he needed more, but before he could voice it Kurogane had softly brushed a nipple. So unexpected Fai moaned and Kurogane cringed, grabbing his mouth to muffle the noise.

"You'll wake the twins." He warned, taking Fai's nipple between his fingers. Fai whimpered against his hand pitifully, his face turning pink, and Kurogane couldn't help but smirk at him. He let go of Fai's mouth and lowered his head and hands, softly nipping at Fai's collarbone and tracing small design on the flushed skin while his hands traveled to Fai's pants. He undid them and reached inside, letting his finger trace the outline of Fai's arousal.

"Ah...! Kuro-sama..." Fai whispered, biting his lip to keep himself from making anymore noise. He arched into the touch, making Kurogane chuckle against his skin. "More!"

"Shh!" Kurogane warned before complying with Fai's request. He sat up and pulled at Fai's pants, and Fai lifted himself to help him remove them. Kurogane threw them aside before relaxing and staring down at Fai. Fai blushed, knowing Kurogane's eyes were tracing the outline of his body. It made him embarrassed, and most of all self-conscious, the prickling of being stared at making his flesh turn cold.

Fai went to sit up, to hide the gruesome scar, but Kurogane had sensed his movement and pushed him back down. Fai turned his face away from him, his legs moving to curl closer to his body and hook at the knees in the silent way of being shy. Kurogane only smiled softly and let his fingers lightly trace the scar.

"You're beautiful." He said before moving in for a kiss. This time it was slow and sensuous, his eyes, hazy, looking into Fai's and trapping him. Fai flushed even more, returning Kurogane's gaze with the same hazy look of pleasure and hidden underneath, a force strong enough to move mountains.

Kurogane reached for their bedside table and with one hand fumbled through it till he found the tube he was looking for, without breaking the kiss or breaking eye contact. Fai, so lost in the kiss, didn't realize he had done it until Kurogane broke away in order to gently pry Fai's legs apart and then apply some lubricant to his finger. Fai, disappointed from the loss of Kurogane's mouth at first, smiled up at Kurogane, relaxing his body in spite of the pain that was to come. It would turn into pleasure. It always turned into pleasure when he was with Kurogane.

Kurogane inserted his finger slowly, his other hand tracing small designs elegantly on Fai's inner thigh. Fai made a small noise of discomfort, but it was something he couldn't handle, and Kurogane pulled his finger out to apply more lube and push in two. He scissored them gently, Fai panting and twitching in pain and unbearable pleasure underneath him. Kurogane took them out and applied more, this time fitting in three fingers, and Fai groaned quietly, pushing against them to try and get them to go deeper.

Kurogane only smiled and removed them, making Fai glare at him momentarily before smiling with mischief. He sat up and, keeping eye contact with Kurogane, his blue eyes intense and paralyzing, he managed to slip the tube from Kurogane's hands and apply some to his palms. Softly brushing Kurogane's own arousal at first, he trapped it in-between his two hands, rubbing the chilling lubricant over every inch of flaming skin his hands roamed over. Kurogane shivered and rested his head in the crook of Fai's shoulder and his neck, and Fai smiled at him.

Fai stopped when the lubricant began to heat up and moved to lay back down, spreading his legs generously and smiling up at Kurogane seductively. Kurogane smiled and took his place above him, lifting up Fai's small hips with his hands in order to give him better leverage. He began to push himself in, and Fai let out a tiny cry, clutching the sheets with his hands, straining against the pleasure and pain that mixed together and exploded over him. Kurogane managed to bury himself until the hilt, feeling the absolute completion of himself and Fai wrapped around him.

Kurogane unclenched one of Fai's hand in order to take of hold of it, the other hand caressing Fai's face. Fai opened his eyes, foggy with lust, his sanguine cheeks and his panting enticing Kurogane to move, pulling out slightly and pushing back in.

"Kurogane..." Fai moaned, his voice heavy with pleasure, and it was all Kurogane needed to begin moving. Slow at first. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Fai's so he could lock their gazes and stare into each others souls. Fai pressed back against him, clenching his eyes when Kurogane bumped against the sensitive spot inside him, his hand tightly wrapped against Kurogane's.

Lost in the haze of their love-making, not much was registered accept the sounds of mewing from Fai and Kurogane's harsh grunts as he sped up to get the delicious friction going between them. Fai continued to press against him, wrapping his legs around Kurogane's waist, matching Kurogane's pace beat by beat, burying Kurogane deeper into himself.

With a violent clench on Kurogane's hand, his legs shaking from how tense his body had become, his walls squeezing un-mercilessly against Kurogane, Fai cried out; his orgasm hard. Kurogane let out a grunt as Fai literally squeezed his own orgasm from him, continuing to thrust a few more times before stilling his body, relaxing, his shaking arms keeping him from collapsing and crushing Fai.

Fai smiled and with both hands reached up to brush the bangs now sticking to Kurogane's forehead out of Kurogane's face, before cupping it and smiling lovingly up at him. He pulled gently and Kurogane did not resist, laying fully against him and let himself be lead into a very soft kiss. Pressed chest to chest, Fai got lost in the feeling of their combined heart beat, as it began to slow together. He felt so close to his ninja, closer than he had ever thought possible, closer than he thought you could ever get to a person.

Kurogane broke the kiss and rested his head against Fai's neck, breathing heavily. Fai listened to it, memorized by the sound and the warmth and the masculine smell of Kurogane that seemed to take over his senses. Feeling so safe, and secure, and in love, his eyelids dropped and before he knew what had happened he had drifted off into the deep void of sleep.

* * *

The next day armed with a map of the country and directions to the shrine Kurogane and Fai set out . Saying their goodbyes to the teens and to their infants, they left along with a lunch made by Sakura and the pork bun.

Trekking through the jungle was exhausting, Kurogane was getting tired from hacking away at the foliage and Fai was starting to get tired from the heat.

"Are you okay?" The ninja asked the blonde with apparent concern.

"Just hot." Fai replied offhandedly and gave his lover a smile.

"We're almost there, so hang in there. According to the map it should be around this group of tree's,."

With that, they continued walking and eventually came to the shoreline. Not too far away, they saw a small building adorned with some kind of statues at it's entrance.

"Is that it, Puppy? Mokona's tired," the fluff ball complained.

"You have not gotten off you lazy ass the entire trip!"

"Mommy, Daddy's being mean again!"

"Now, now, you two. We're almost there. Mokona do you sense Sakura's feather?"

"It's there but it's kinda fuzzy, like there's something overpowering it."

"Strange. When we get to the shrine, we will need to be extra careful. According to the villagers, there's some kind of monster lurking inside."

With that they left for the shrine. Upon arriving, they saw two large ornate dragon statues in front of the entranceway. The door itself was ajar.

Kurogane unsheathed Souhi to prepare for an attack while Fai found lit torch he had found with a spell so that they could have a better veiw of their surroundings.

They did not have to walk around long before they found a set of stairs that led underground.

Following the stairs, they arrived in a large room with decorative pillars; at the center, light filtered downward, illuminating a pedestal, that has something round hovering above it. Thinking it better not to go straight towards the object, the three companions circled round it in hope that nothing was down here with them.

Keeping quiet as best they could, they managed to get close enough to see what was above the pedestal, and found that it was actually one of Sakura's feathers encased in what seemed to be glass. As Fai passed by another pillar to get closer to the feather, he accidently rubbed some dust off of it, causing Mokona, who was perched atop the blonde's shoulder, to breathed in the dust.

Upon hearing the manjuu take in a breath, the two men looked at it, curiously before it let out a huge sneeze.

However, the noiseform the sneeze it was nothing compared to the roar they soon heard throughout the shrine.

"Fai, run! Get the feather then run outside, now!"

"But-"

"There's no time. Move it!"

Without another moment of hesitation, Fai and the manjuu sped towards the feather. Upon retrieving it, the blonde ran up the stairs, and promptly shoved the feather to Mokona after he reached the upper floor.

"Hide and protect the feather!" Fai told the white manjuu before running back downstairs to help the ninja.

Once inside, he saw what had made the sounds from before. It was a large dragon that was now circling around Kurogane.

_'It looks just like the statues from outside' _Remembering this Fai realized what was going on.

"Kuro-pon! Don't fight!"

"What the hell?! I told you to go! And if you haven't noticed I've got a dragon ready to rip my throat out!"

"I have noticed, and I also noticed that this dragon looks just like those statues outside!"

"What's your point!" The dragon began to swipe at Kurogane who dodged and coninued moving tried to get it away from Fai.

"It's not a monster! It's the guardian of this shrine! It probaby awoke when those people from Squall tried to steal from it."

"What am I supposed to do then?!" Kurogane shouted.

In response, Fai ran in between Kurogane and the water dragon, holding his arms out as a shield. The creature stopped and looked at the mage.

"Water dragon, we didn't mean to disturb you. We just came here for the feather that belongs to princess Sakura."

Although the dragon had now stopped attacking, Kurogane still had Souhi out, ready to strike. The dragon, however, turned it's blue horned head towards the pedesta,l making a noise as if to get their attention. Carefully walking over, Fai looked around the pedestal and noticed two pieces of something small on the ground.

Picking up the two pieces, he put them together to see that they make a small dragon ornament.

"Is this totem where you used to reside?" Fai asked, a nod from the dragon confirmed his suspicions. "This was broken when those people broke raided this place, and the you were set free?" Another nod.

"Well then, we must fix this." Fai smiled.

Concentrating Fai began chanting a spell that caused the two pieces of the totem to glow and levitate above the ground. When the chanting stopped, the two pieces had already merged together, as good as new.

The dragon turned to Kurogane, then to Fai, and bowed before turning into a swirl of water and going back inside the totem. The ninja stood, amazed.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurogane asked as he looked at Fai.

"I just saved us without you having to get hurt. Aren't you proud Puppy?"

"Who knew you could actually use your head for something aside form nicknames." Kurogane muttered, for once glad that Fai didn't listen to him.

"I always use my head, Kuro-wan." Fai smiled and Kurogane huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Now, we just need to get Mokona and return the feather to Sakura."

"Then I suppose we should get started. Let's go."

They had found Mokona hiding in a nearby tree with its body wrapped around the crystal ball that encased the feather. They got home later that night, and returned Sakura's feather. After checking on Ryu and Yuki, they went to bed too exhausted to do anything else.


	10. The Beginning of Misfortune

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

They were standing on the beach, the sun was setting, and they were celebrating a local festival. In the distance they saw the small flickers of sparklers light up around them. It would soon be time for the fireworks. They had arrived here to rest because in the past five months the group had safely secured ten more feathers. When everyone was fully recovered they would move on to another world - which Mokona decided was going to happen the next day, after the festival was over.

Laying on two large beach towels sat the small family. Syoaran was showing Sakura how to light her sparkler. Mokona and Fai were running around, frolicking in the cool air as Kurogane's gaze traveled between the two idiots running around in the sand and the amazement his children were showing at the sparkler he dangled in front of them.

Yuki and Ryu had grown in the last few months. Yuki's hair was longer and shone like that of his mother's, and his eyes had become dark, starting to show the same intrigue his mother possessed. Ryu also had longer hair, which reached just past her ears and hung in long spikes. Her blue eyes were clear and beautiful. The twins had begun to crawl not long ago and it was becoming difficult to keep track of them.

In the last world they had visited the two had crawled off when the family had been busy cleaning. When they noticed they were missing everyone panicked, running around the house and outside, searching for the babies only to find them twenty minutes later playing inside an over-turned laundry basket. Fai and Kurogane had nearly cried in relief. Though Kurogane would never, EVER admit to it.

After he was done playing with the small babies he turned to the two teens who were now eating and gazing up at the stars. He rose from his spot on the ground, telling them to look after the babies and that he was going for a walk. As he passed he caught the blonde mage by the arm, he dragged him with him and throwing the pork bun at the kids.

"Nyah! Kuro-pon is taking me somewhere romantic!"

"..." A blush appeared on the taller man's face. Fai grinned and began teasing his lover, not able to resist. In truth the ninja had no idea where he was going, just that he wanted to spend some time alone with the mage.

They arrived at a small clearing in the forest, where the palm trees cast their shadows over the area. Kurogane pushed the blonde up against a tree, kissing along his jawline up to his thin lips. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air. Clothes were shed as Kurogane lowered Fai on the ground. He kissed the ninja, wrapping pale limbs around his neck as he was pressed down to the cool surface.

"Mmm...Kuro-sama..."

As the blonde was stripped Kurogane couldn't resist running calloused hands back and forth across the mage's sides, which earned laughter from the blonde. Thin arms that had circled Kurogane's neck now moved downwards, pulling on his lover's shirt. Taking the hint the ninja sat up and discarded his top. smirking at the man below him the taller straddled Fai.

"Kuro..."

"Hnn?"

Lanky hands quickly unfastened Kurogane's pants as they reached inside and stroked his lover. Groaning, the taller male took the remainder of his clothes off, and with a bottle of oil he had gained from their last world, he coated his fingers. Inserting them into Fai he began preparing his love for his own aching need. When his body became used to the intrusion, he began moaning beneath the man.

Seeing the flushed skin beneath him Kurogane prepared himself, and then positioned himself at the mage's entrance. A nod and a look into lust-filled eyes were all the incentive that the ninja needed as he slowly plunged himself into the blonde's body.

Both moaned at the sensation. Waiting a few moments for the blonde beneath him to become adjusted, the warrior could barely stand the sensations running through his veins. When Fai began to move his hips Kurogane grabbed annd lifted them to gain better access, trying to hit a certain spot. Succeeding when he heard the sharp intake of breath, he began thrusting in and out. Fai cries filled the air causing the man above him going faster with every other jerk of his own hips.

Both of their hearts were racing as they neared their climax. Fai was panting, hands raking over his lover's sweat drenched back. Kurogane was grunting, gasping Fai's name every so often. Taking his hands he lifted the mage's legs which encircled his waist in order to reach deeper.

Thrusting even harder, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach, Kurogane wrapped one of his hand's around Fai's own arousal that was trapped between their bodies. Fireworks blasted above them; reds, blues, and greens glared against the night sky.

The friction it caused forced a scream from the blonde's lips. It was music to the ninja's ears as he increased his pace, and with another scream from Fai he felt the mage's walls clamp tightly around him. With the increased pressure Kurogane lifted the man's legs higher up on his waist and his climax was reached after a few more thrusts into the willing body.

He lowered himself by Fai's side, pulling out and grasping the mage in his hands, kissing his lover's temple. Fai was still breathing deeply from his own orgasm. Turning his head to the ninja he returned the kiss.

"Kuro-chu was wonderful."

"Fai?"

"Yes, Kuro-san?"

"Marry me."

"W-what...?"

"Marry me."

"...but, w-why?"

"Because I love you, and because you've given me a family and shown me what true strength really is. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I don't care about your past, or Ashura, or anything else… all I care about is you."

"Kuro-tan...I will, only if you promise me something."

"You're NOT wearing a dress."

"Kuro-chii wants me in a dress!" Cheered Fai. Kurogane scowled at the man.

"Just, promise me that you'll always care for me, and the kids, and Mokona."

"You don't have to even ask me that. And I do respect the manjuu, but if you tell it I'll have to kill you."

"Alright, I won't tell Mokona... for now."

"… So we're engaged now?"

"Yep! I'll be Mrs. Black." Talking to himself about having to dress all in black now, and how dreary a color it was for his pale complexion.

"You will not!" Screeched the aggravated Puppy.

"Kidding, kidding." The two stayed cuddled up for a few hours sharing tender smiles and kisses at what was in store for them.

* * *

After cleaning up and redressing they returned back to the kids, who had just finished watching the fireworks display. Fai and Kurogane settled beside their babies, checking on them and lifting them up to feed them. Syoaran had started a camp fire while Fai and Sakura pitched the two large tents that they had bought earlier in the day. 

"Kids, mommy and daddy have important news for you!" Fai chirped. He was sitting next to Kurogane, smiling.

"What is it, Fai-san?" Sakura asked.

"Is everything okay?" Their brown-haired companion echoed Sakura's tone of concern.

"Mommy's having another baby!" Mokona yelled excitedly, jumping up in the air.

"No, we are not having another kid! Stupid pork bun!" Shouted Kurogane.

"Yes, everything's more than fine Syoaran-kun. It's just that… Me and daddy are getting married!" Fai explained, just as Kurogane berated their magical "stuffed toy".

"Congratulations Fai-san, Kurogane-san. I'm so happy for you both!" Sakura cheered, happy that her friends were finally finding happiness.

"Yes, congratulations both of you! Have you decided when you're getting married?" Asked an ever curious Syoaran.

"Uh… not yet, I was just proposed to." Fai blushed while looking at the two teens.

The manjuu had pulled a few bottles out of thin air, while trying to entice the others to drink. The family celebrated, Kurogane having to keep the alcohol away from the blonde and princess. Kurogane was also stuck with keeping an eye on the twins, as his friends soon got drunk anyways despite his protests.

The rest went to sleep thinking of the news that Kurogane and Fai would soon be married. Both teens were happy for the two, especially Syoaran who could only hope for a life like that with Sakura.

* * *

The next morning Kurogane gathered their things while Sakura kept track of Yuki and Ryu. The others were gone to trade in the tents and what remained of the fireworks to buy food and other necessities for their trip. 

Once everyone was gathered together and had a tight hold on each other, they were sucked into Mokona. As the pork bun's wings encircled the group they were off to the next world.

* * *

They landed on grass this time, a field to be precise. Gathering themselves, everyone stood up and looked at their surroundings. Sakura was the first to notice the tops of buildings overtop the treeline. Pointing her hand at them, she turned to look at the expressions of her companions. Her smile faultered. 

Syoaran and Mokona were simply confused while Kurogane stood stone-still, Yuki held loosely in his arms. Fai, who was looking at the ninja's face, was saddened - arms clutched tight onto Ryu. Sakura couldn't understand why the pointed towers in the distance brought on such a distraction.


	11. The Fear to Believe

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read)

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

Kurogane said next shocked the princess and Mokona. To Syaoran is was his suspisions confirmed, to Fai it was feeling his heart break all over again.

"Nihon...I'm back home..."

"This is Nihon Kurogane-san, are you sure?" Asked the young bookworm.

"Positive, over there is the top of Shiraski castle. I'd know it anywhere."

Syaoran looked worriedly at Fai who had not yet spoken, his head hung low bangs covering his face. A rustle was heard from the trees, and they were instantly surrounded by figures cloaked in black attire. In front of them crouched this world's Souma, she approached Kurogane cautiously.

"Kurogane?"

"Souma, what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be guarded Tomoyo?"

"So it is you after all, you and your companions will follow us to the palace it seems **(1)**Tsukiyomi was expecting you."

The group was escorted to the palace. Syaoran and Fai held the twins Kurogane immediately rushed to Tomoyo's throne room. After some hours of setting by themselves, with ninja surounding them in the shadows, Tomoyo summoned them.

In the throne room sat Tomoyo-hime. Dressed in an elaborate kimono. Kurogane and Souma on either side of her.

"Kurogane has told me about your travels and it seems that you still have a ways to go before your task is complete. Though since Kurogane's wish has been fulfilled it seems you'll be one less when you continue."

"Yes we will, Kurogane-san has been such a great help to us, I thank you Tomoyo-hime for sending him to me." Sakura said softly as she sat beside Syaoran.

"You're so adorable! I'll have to get to work on making beautiful kinmono's for all of you! You must stay a few days, tomorrow I'll start getting everyone's measurements. Tonight I'll decide on the colors and fabric, hmm..." Everyone watched as an almost evil glint made itself known in the dream seer's eyes.

The two princess' chatted away like old friends Mokona added in on the conversation every now and then. Kurogane asked Souma about new recruits and possible assassins in his absense. Syaoran continued to worry about the silent Fai.

After dinner in celebration of the guests, they were shown to their rooms. Kurogane took Fai and the twins to his old room. Kurogane's room was simple only a bed, dresser, small table and a few pillows were all the furniture in the large room. Armor was kept in the nearby closet. Maids came not ong after and took the twins across the hall were a room had been prepared for them. It was only now that Kurogane talked to Fai who was setting on his bed.

"Fai...I-" The man didn't know what to say, returning here seemed like some other lifetime ago.

"Kuro-chi is finally home, isn't he happy!? Now you can ask Yuuko-san for your sword, and then you can stay and be a ninja again."

"We need to tal-" Kurogane was cut off by a yawn from the blonde.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep, Kuro-chan, tuck me in would you? I want to cuddle."

A hurt expression shone on the ninja's face as he took off his shirt and joined Fai in bed wrapping his arms around Fai, burying his face in blonde hair. The ninja went to sleep, his returning to nihon and the emotional roller coaster he had been on so far had drained his energy. Fai didn't sleep much that night, but when he did the moonlight that filtered into the room made his tears glisten.

It was a new day, and Tomoyo had been busy with her kimono's. Fai was in the palace garden with Mokona playing with the twins, using his fake smiles again. Kurogane had resumed his duties and the children were being given a tour after the princess finished with them.

The ninja had been roaming the halls in search of his family looking out a window he saw them playing between the sakura trees. He joined them, noticing how Fai had stiffened when he arrived, but gave him a faux smile and continued with his antics.

This continued for a week, whenever Kurogane tried to talk to the mage the blonde would avoid it at all costs. What hurt Kurogane the most was when Souma had asked about the twins. Fai had only said he was their parent leaving it at that. Not mentioning the ninja in the least. Other such instances had angered the ninja to were when they were settling in for bed one night he pinned the mage beneath him, his hands clasped tightly on Fai's wrists.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"What are you talking about Kuro-seme?"

"Your avoiding me, and the things you've told Souma about the kids..." He was silenced by a kiss from the blonde. Not able to resist the intensity that spilled forth. Fai almost crushed the man above him in a hug, he didn't want to let go.

"Please, don't talk, I can't handle it." Fai's brow furrowed in thought, not wanting everything to end.

"I need to tell you something."

"There's nothing to talk about, you've gotten your wish, you're home."

"Fai..." Kurogane hugged the man tighter.

* * *

Fai had been caught up in his own thoughts. So much so that he hadn't even felt Tomoyo's presense. The were setting on a small bench in front of a large koi pond. Fai still hadn't acknowledged the princess.

"Fai-san, may I talk to you for a moment?" The blonde finally looked up smiling at the young dream seer.

"Of couse princess Tomoyo, but I must insist you call me just Fai."

"Certainly, Fai just as long as you call me Tomoyo. As I was about to say, I'm glad Kurogane has returned. He has come back a more kinder person. He has even learned what true strength really is and it is because he has had all of you with him."

"Yes, Kuro-pon has become a very different person, compared to the man I first met in front of the dimension witch's shop."

"As you probably already know I, like Sakura-chan, can see pieces of the future in my dreams. Through these dreams I have seen what lies ahead for Kurogane."

"Wouldn't it be going against fate to tell me about Kuro-wanko's future?"

"A bit, but you must know that he will face many obstacles to come, when these events will happen I cannot truly say..."

"Thank you, but I'm sure he can handle it himself."

"Fai, after Kurogane talked to me about his journey's I came to a conclusion."

"What was that, Tomoyo-chan?"

"That you are the reason our Kurogane has found the true meaning of strength."

Fai was shocked at her words, he knew that the ninja had changed after they had started this journey, but never had he thought it was due to his actions. It almost scared the mage to know that he was such a big part in the ninja's life. Tomoyo left once her thoughts about her strongest ninja had been conveyed, leaving Fai alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Another day had passed. Already Kuorgane had defeated a few assassians after princess Tomoyo's head, but he still hadn't gotten to talk about the current chain of events with Fai or anyone for that matter.

He continued talking to Tomoyo late into the night explaining to her in detail of his journey and of Fai. He knew that even if he wanted to he couldn't continue on with the others. That's why he had been trying to figure a way out of this. While he thought, he spent whatever time he has outside of gaurd duty with Ryu and Yuki. Fai also stood by he side, but was aloof and hardly spoke to his lover.

Tonight he was going to make Fai listen if that's what it took. The blonde and the kids would be moving on to the next world in three days. Three days was all he had to tell Fai what he trully thought about the other, not to mention the kids and manjuu.

Both men were getting ready to go to bed. They had just tucked in little Ryu and Yuki. Souma was taking charge of his duties tonight. So Kurogane turned to Fai.

"Fai, we need to talk.. and this time you're not going to avoid it."

The ninja grabbed Fai holding the blonde close to him as they sat on the bed. The mage was trying to pull away, but the intense gaze that was boring into him made him stop. His head downcast he leaned forward against the taller man's chest.

"P-please don't, we're leaving shortly, I don't want to do this."

"But...it needs to be said, Fai."

"N-no...please...I-I can't."

Sighing Kurogane reached for Fai's hand which by now where covering his ears, in an attempt to ignore the other man's words. Kissing the smaller hands he then ran a hand across the blonde's cheek. All the while, blue eyes on the brink of tears stared at him.

"All I'm asking is for you to listen to me before it's too late." Kurogane kept his gaze on the blonde, Fai was reluctant but he replied.

"Kuro-puu, for you...I'll listen." At this the ninja sat up Fai following suit. Kurogane began.

"Alot of things have happened to all of us. Alot of things have happened between _us _since that damn witch sent us away."

"Yes, they have, me, you, the kids, we've all had our ups and downs. Though it's mostly the latter." Fai was remebering Acid Tokyo and how he had hated Kurogane for saving his life.

"But all of that's behind us now...and now that my wish has been fufilled and I'm actually back here in Nihon, I don't know what to think about it."

"You should be happy, I know Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and even Moko-chan are happy for you, I'm happy for you as well."

"I thought this would last forever..." Kurogane said sounding surreal.

"You of all people should have known better, hitzusen follows it's own path, or have you just not been listening at all to Yuuko-san?"

"I'm talking about how we're in love." Fai's smile lost its grip on his face and cracked under the ninja's words.

"I-_I know_."

"So, the question is what do we do know?" Kuorgane spread kisses along his mage's cheeks.

"I don't know." Fai tried to put up a fight, but his heart wasn't in it, after all he loved the taller man's addictive kisses.

"When you leave, it'll be over. I won't be able to find anyone else." Kurogane kissed him as if he was worshipping the pale flesh beneath his lips.

"I... I know."

"You realize it's because I love you."

"I love you too, but like you said once I'm gone this will all be over. Just like you, I'll never be able to find someone else, you are the only one that ever truly loved me. You were the one to take me away, if even for a short time."

"I'm persistant and besides after everything we've been through I couldn't not have feelings for you." The ninja kissed the man, his lips pressed almost urgently against the others.

"That's one of the reasons why this will hurt so much."

"Fai..."

The ninja couldn't form anymore words. He didn't know what else to say, so he held the blonde, and showered the delicate face with butterfly kisses and well placed nips. It wasn't long before the mage was gasping at his lover's gentle treatment. It was if Kurogane was trying to commit his body to memory.

He was lowered onto the futon, his shoulders grasped by stronger hands that began to peal the yukata he was wearing, off his thin shoulders. Kisses rained down on his neck, a few lasting a bit longer, leaving Kurogane's mark as he moved downwards. Wirey hands struggled for purchase trying to rid his lover of his own robes.

A kiss to the cheek and Kurogane lifted to shed his clothing. Fai whimpered at the loss of body heat and moaned in approval when his lover rejoined him. Kurogane stopped his ministrations and looked at the flushed body of his blonde. Rough hands moved downwards, his tan skin contrasting starkly to the alabaster skin below him. He smiled faintly as he felt Fai's eagerness press firmly against him. Moving his hands lower he placed them on the mage's thighs, gently parting them.

Wet kisses were showered onto Fai's inner thighs, his desperate cries for release were becoming louder and louder. Finally Kurogane stopped with his teasing and kissed the tip of the blonde's arousal. Fai's hands darted out clutching into ebony spikes. Kurogane engulfed the member swirling his tongue and scrapping his teeth gently up and down his panting lover's erection.

Deciding to stop teasing Fai, he released the member and sat up. Said blonde groaned at the loss of that warm mouth, but was soon squirming as Kurogane entered a oil covered finger into him. Moving the digit around until Fai's inner walls relaxed, he then entered a second, then a third. The mage withered at the intrusion, loving the feeling of being possessed by the man above him. Seeing that Fai was close, Kurogane removed his fingers only to have his wrist grabbed by Fai.

The blonde took the bottle of oil and spread a generous amount on his hand, lifting up, he took the oiled hand and took hold of Kurogane's straining member, stroking the taller male. It was time for Kurogane to moan, and after a few more strokes from Fai, Kurogane removed the hand and readied himself at the blonde's entrance. He carefully, and oh so slowly, pushed himself in, Fai's inner walls squeezing his erection. Searing kisses were shared to keep Fai's mind off the pain.

Fai willed himself to relax, it always felt like he was going to be split in half. Kurogane pushed in the rest of the way and waited for his lover to relax before he continued. Feeling long legs wrap around him, clutching tightly, Kurogane knew the other was ready. He began at a slow pace, slow and deep, wretching out musical sounds from the blonde's lips.

He picked the pace, thrusting harder and faster into the willing body below him. More sounds escaped both lover's lips as Fai's arms encircled Kurogane's neck as his hand's gripped tightly into black hair. Encouraged by this Kurogane frantically jerked his hips, Fai matching his thrusts.

A hand made its way in between their bodies, Kurogane gripped Fai's neglected member matching his hands movements with that of his hips. Fai shuddered, spilling his essence between their sweat drenched bodies. Kurogane released deep within Fai as the mage's walls clamped tightly around him.

Both were short of breath, gasping for air. Their lungs burned from the intense climax they had just shared. Kurogane slipped out resting beside Fai using a dirty shirt to clean off their chests. Slender arms snaked their way around the ninja, he buried his nose into the crook of his lover's neck. Kurogane sighed, contempt, wrapping his arms around the mage, nuzzling blonde hair. Both feel asleep in the others' arms.

**Notes:**

(1) Tomoyo

Hope everyone enjoyed the lemon, I think it turned out great, I'm starting to write them better-

The next chapter may be out later because I have someone writing a lemon for it and I've not gotten it back yet. I've also started on a xxxholic fanfic that will crossover into this fic, eventually.


	12. Parting Beneath the Cherry Trees

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasa-fan

* * *

This was the last morning the small family would have together. They all knew this and sadness clung to the air around them. Tomoyo had summoned them to breakfast bright and early. Sakura sat next to the Nihon princess Syaoran sat next to his most precious person talking to Souma. 

Kurogane sat on Tomoyo's other side Yuki sitting in his lap trying to keep the toddler from spilling food on his green kimono. Ryu sat in her mother's lap next to her twin and father. The blue eyed girl was clutching chopsticks waving them in the air. Mokona was dancing on the table entertaining everyone.

After breakfast Tomoyo had presented everyone with beautiful silk kimono's and yukata's she had made for the group. Tomoyo immediately had Sakura try her kimono on. After thanking the soothsayer for their gifts the family made their way towards their rooms to pack.

* * *

Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, the twins, and Mokona stood out in Tomoyo's garden ready to say their final goodbyes. Sakura hugged Tomoyo telling her how much she would miss her new friend. The princess then gave her 'father' a near spine shattering hug, willing herself not to cry. Syaoran bowed respectively in front of the royalty. He also bowed and shook his sensei's hand being told that it was now his job to to watch over the family. 

Mokona leaped onto Kurogane's face hugging and sobbing about 'missing Big Puppy'. Fai never took his eyes off Kurogane. The mage was the last to say his goodbyes and when he faced the man he loved he wrapped arms around the taller's neck burying his head on the other's shoulder.

The ninja guards and Souma who were standing nearby were shocked by the fact that someone was touching Kurogane and they weren't dead yet. They were even more surprised when the hug was returned. Fai let go turning towards the two teens who held Ryu and Yuki. He gathered the toddlers into his arms and turned back to his lover, handing them to him.

Kurogane looked down at the small faces of his daughter and son. It pained him to think that he would never see them again. He held them tight for a moment longer. Then he held his arms slightly out ready for Fai to receive the twins back into his arms. When the blonde didn't make a move to take them Kurogane became confused.

"What are you doing?" The shinobi asked Fai.

"I've decided that I want Yuki and Ryu to stay with you here Kuro-tan. It's much safer here." Fai looked at the ground as he spoke, too afraid Kurogane would read him like always.

"What about you, you're their mother, don't you want them?" Kurogane was beginning to anger at the blonde's idea.

"Of course I do, but you're their father and besides here they can have a home and I won't have to worry about landing in a dangerous world with two babies."

With this Kurogane laughed, those that had just found out about the twins parentage and the sound of Kurogane laughing were shocked and confused. The rest of the family along with Tomoyo were confused at the warrior's laughter. Fai looked on.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'll be going with you, but first I need something from you, Fai come here."

* * *

_Since he had talked to Fai the gruff ninja was going to drag Mokona away from the others so he could talk with the witch._

_He was in one of the many rooms of the palace with Mokona, who had fallen asleep upon Kurogane's request**(1). **A picture of the dimension witch popped up._

_"Yo, Kurogane!"_

_"I need to ask you something."_

_"heh, I figured as much, by the way your in a very expensive looking room. Where are you?"_

_"You know damn good and well were the hell I am!?"_

_"So what can I do for you ninja-sama?."_

_"I need a wish granted."_

_"What is your wish."_

_"To continue traveling with the kids, manjuu, and the magician."_

_"But you've gained your wish, you're back home why would you want to continue on a journey in which you have no idea how it will play out. A journey that, you know by now is wrought with danger and heartbreak around every corner?"_

_"I understand that."_

_"You realize, I haven't named the price yet."_

_"Yes."_

_"Kurogane...you must give two things in order for your wish to be fulfilled."_

_"What are they?"_

_"If you leave Nihon you may never look upon it again, the second thing you must give is the elixir of the life bearing tree."_

_"What is that?"_

_"The potion you received from the vendor woman, the potion that Fai drank in order to become pregnant. You still have it don't you?"_

_"Fai has it, he's kept in his coat."_

_"That is my price, will you still pay it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Just give the elixir to Mokona once you get it."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yes, that's it."_

_With that the transmission ended. Kurogane had to retrieve the bottle from Fai. He would do that tomorrow. Now he was just glad he had told Fai what he felt for the other. He was going with the others tomorrow evening, Tomoyo had wanted to send the others off with a large feast. He took the manjuu who was tucked in his arms to Sakura who was talking to Tomoyo, Syaoran by her side._

* * *

The ninja's proclamation had yet to sink in and the blonde walked towards the taller man. Kurogane walked up to Fai and stuck both his arms into the mage's white coat. Everyone was staring now looking at Nihon's strongest ninja who currently appeared to be groping the blonde mage in front of him. 

"K-kuro-tan, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something, damn it why does this coat have so many pockets!?"

"Uhm, what are you looking for?"

"The bottle that you drank from that made you pregnant."

"Here I'll get it, but why do you need it?" Fai pulled Kurogane's wrist from his coat.

"To give to the pork bun."

"Does Kuro-fin want Moko-chan to have babies?"

"Don't dare even think like that, two pork buns are terrible enough." Kurogane grabbed the bottle and then tossed it in Mokona's direction who then swallowed it. The ninja then turned to the mage grinning and began walking towards Mokona who leapt up into the air spreading it's wings.

"I suppose that it's time for us to go, together."

"...Kuro-rin... heh...but only if Kuro-pup gives me a piggy back ride!"

"Never! Now hold onto Yuki, so we can go."

Everyone wore smiles on their faces. Sakura and Fai were on the verge of tears while Syaoran could barely hide his happiness at the fact his sensei would still be venturing with them. Tomoyo gazed at one of her most loyal protectors.

"Kurogane, you have made your parents proud, and you have accomplished your task you have learned the meaning of true strength on your journey from the people you love most. Because of this I will lift my curse from you, for I have seen perilous times ahead in which your former curse would have been a hindrance. Now go and farewell Kurogane you and your family will be welcome here if our paths cross again."

With a wave of a small hand the curse mark that had been embedded within Kurogane had emerged and flew to Tomoyo. The ninja bowed and in an instant disappeared in a swirl of magic taken inside Mokona as they were taken away to the next world.

"Souma, let's return to the palace there are things that need to be done, so let's hurry!"

"Uh? Of course princess, ninja's, let's head out!"

* * *

**Notes: **

(1)-how Mokona did this in Acid Tokyo for Sakura.


	13. The Blissful Breeze

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasa-fan Dedicated to: ibbsc, for her helping me with my sociology paper

* * *

They landed in a normal world for once. It was peaceful, with beautiful weather and kind people and after the emotional drain of Nihon the gang was in need of a rest. Shortly after their arrival they had managed to find an apartment for rent. Once settled in Fai shooed the children off to have fun handed them some money on their way out.

When the teens left, manjuu in tow, the remander of the small family relaxed. Kurogane had fallen asleep on the couch as Fai had left to finish unpacking. When the blonde return he saw something that made him smile.

As Kurogane was laying on his back asleep, Ryu had decided she wanted to take a nap also and had manged to climb up onto her father were she know slept peacefully on top the ninja's chest. Her father's arm drapped across her tiny frame. Yuki had sat down in front of his napping sister and father, in the floor, happily eating a cookie his mother had given him earlier.

Fai stayed hidden around the doorway taking in the sight wishing he had had one of those camera things he had seen in Piffle. Walking up to his family Fai gently picked up his son and ruffled his little puppies blonde hair.

Fai with Yuki in his arms, walked into his bedroom grabbing a blanket. He then returned to the living room and covered his soon to be husband and daughter up. The blonde then left the room and into the kitchen setting his son on the counter. The little blonde gazed up with garnet eyes curious as to why he was set down. The mage looked down laughing and ruffling the blonde locks.

"Okay, Yuki-chan, mommy and you are gonna make a special treat for daddy!" As if understanding his mother the five month old's eye's brightened as he looked up wide eyed and smiling from ear to ear.

"Now then, what does my little puppy want to eat?" Gurggles and sounds answered him. Fai couldn't wait for his children to start talking it would be so cute, though Kurogane may have gray hair from the stress. It was still fun to think about.

An hour later Fai wiped his brow thus smearing flour across his forhead. Yuki's hair was powdered with flour and sugar. Both were smiling at the other for a job well done. Now all that was needing was to add the vanilla icing and the butter cream cake would be done.

"Now Yuki-chan, how about we wake up daddy and Ryu-chan?" Sitting the little blonde down on the floor the mage watched as his son wobbled towards the living room.

The ninja and his daughter were still asleep, Yuki had held onto the couch and was now standing beside the sleeping duo. He looked up to see his mother towering over him. Fai then leaned his face over Kurogane's and gave the sleeping ninja a wake up kiss. A groggy red eye opened to see a a blue eye looking at him. Startled he would have yelled but the lips over his kept him from cussing.

After the kiss was over, Kurogane lifted his head looking at the person who just kissed him.

"What?"

"Wake up Kuro-pin, Yuki-chan and I made you and Ryu-chan a present!"

"A present, why?"

"Because Big Puppy looked so cute holding his little puppy."

That's when the ninja realized the weight on his chest and saw his little girl still sleeping soundly. Wrapping his arm tightly around her he lefted them up. Ryu's head laying on her father's shoulder, mid length black hair fell over her face as she was carried into the kitchen.

There Kurogane sat down in a nearby chair awaiting his son and lover's 'surprise'. Yuki was coming with the cake, Fai walking closely behind two pairs of hands holding onto the heavy plate the cake sat on, as it was placed on the table. Fai then turned gathering plates and forks from the cupboard.

Fai placed a piece of cake in front of Kurogane. The taller man in turn looked at the sugary food with disdain, though he secretly liked the sweets he'd be damned if he'd let the blonde find out. Though Fai knew the man liked sweets especially if he was the one that made them. While Kurogane began poking the cake with a fork, Ryu woke up.

"Ryu-chan's awake! How would mommy's little girl like a piece of yummy cake."

"You're not rotting our kids teeth out!"

"You never know they may have a non-existant sweet tooth like you."

With that he quieted down. Fai knew he had won that fight. Kurogane then gave his fork to Ryu who then began struggled to eat the cake dropping most of it in the ninja's lap. Yuki sat in the chair next to his father eating his own cake , having the same problems. Kurogane lifted Ryu and sat her beside him while he scooped cake pieces out of his lap. Fai helped the toddlers with their forks.

* * *

The rest of the group arrived an hour later. Each had some cake and Sakura showed everyone the dress she had bought that day. Syaoran and Kurogane had left to go outside to train for the evening. Fai was sitting beside Sakura on the couch who was laughing at the twins antics and how Mokona was cheering them on.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Fai-san?" Sakura

"I was wondering, tomorrow could you and syaoran-kun watch the twins?"

"Of course, but where are you going tomorrow?"

"I was wanting to surprise Kuro-wanko with a date." At the word date Sakura blushed and Mokona's ears perked up.

"A date, Mokona wants to go!"

"But Moko-chan has to watch it's younger siblings for mommy and daddy."

"Yeah! Everything will be a okay, I'll keep the ship in tip top shape!"

"I knew I could count on you."

"So where are the two of you going?"

"I don't know yet...there was a restaurant we passed yesterday and a park."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful!"

"Haha, Big Puppy will be so surprised!"

"What will I be surrised about, exactly?" Kurogane had just walked in, not liking the sound of surprises from the blonde.

"Kuro-puu!" Kurogane was tackled and had a blonde head nuzzling the side of his face. Prying the mage off Kuorgane looked at him and the princess oddly then picked up the teens who giggled as they were carried away.

Everyone soon followed suit, going to bed. Kurogane and Fai went to bed shortly after the teens and went to sleep a few hours later Fai thinking about all the fun things the two of them would do tomorrow.

* * *

It was a bright, wonderful morning. Fai was preparing for for his and Kurogane's date. He had been sneaky, not letting the now paranoid man know what was going on. So far he had made several bottles and placed them in the fridge for the twins for later tonight. Sakura and syaoran were breifed about keeping an eye on the two toddlers as they tended to wander off. They didn't need a repeat of the last time the two had gotten away.

After making sure everything was in order, Fai grabbed hold of the ninja's arm and dragged the other outside yelling about how much fun they were going to have. The two were walking down the street enjoying the weather and eachother, or at least Fai was enjoying himself.

"Hey, where are you taking me!?"

"I don't know, but we're on a date Kuro-pin and we're going to hold hand's, now give me your's."

"No way!"

"Wah! Kuro-daddy doesn't love me anymore!"

People passing the couple began staring, a few even gave the taller dirty looks as they passed. Blushing, Kurogane swooped down and grabbed the blonde's smaller hand. Fai instantly stopped his wailing and smiled up towards his lover.

"Yeah! Now we're off, let's go, I saw this little restaurant not far from here."

"..."

They had then gone to eat. The restaurant was small and qousy. The waiter, a medium-built brunette, took the two to a small table; secluded from the others. Taking their orders, the waiter, smiled and winked at Kurogane; who just ignored the man's advances.

Since then Fai had attached himself to Kurogane's side while the latter was glaring at the other patrons that were looking at the odd blonde.

"Kuro-chan, didn't you see that waiter making lovey-dovey eyes at you?"

"What are you babbling on about now?"

"The waiter, he was trying to steal you away from me!"

The fact was that Kurogane had noticed the waiters eyes on him every know and then; but what he couldn't believe was that Fai had sounded jealous. The ninja smiled at that, thinking about the blonde and how he had flirted with everything that moved. Payback was beautiful.

"Here are you orders, sirs', may I get you anything else?" Asked the waiter.

The ninja smirked at the brunette, earning a blush from the employee. Fai then glared at the waiter and snuggled closer to Kurogane. Trying to eat with one hand was difficult; with the mage clinging to him glaring at anything that dared look at his Kuro-pup, but Kurogane managed.

Taking the check, that had been left earlier the two made their way to the front of the restaurant. Fai's nemesis, as he had been dubbed in the blonde's head, was waiting at the cash register smiling. Kurogane payed for their meal and was about to walk outside when Fai stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Turning to head out, Fai glanced back at the fuming waiter, sticking his tongue out and latching himself onto his lover's neck.

"What was that for?"

"To show Mr. Waiter that Kuro-seme is mine!"

"Jealous are we?" Kurogane smirked at the blonde who was blushing.

"Yes, I am and I'm not gonna share you with anybody. You're my Puppy." The blonde's head rested on the taller man's shoulder as they walked down the street.

"First off, I am not a dog! Second, you really are an idiot if you think I'd have anyone else but you."

"Yay!" Cheered the now estatic blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. Where to now?"

"Since dinner was so bad, you can pick were we go to next."

"Let's just walk around until we find something interesting." Decided black haired man.

They stopped by the park, watching small children frolick in the afternoon heat. Someday they'd be able to see their own children playing and running around. On their way to Fai's next destination, Kurogane stopped when he saw where they were going.

"Hell no, I am NOT going into that!" Kurogane pointed at the offending shop. It's red curtains and glittering hearts hanging in the window, contrasted greatly against the surrounding area.

"But, Kuro-pppiiiiinnn, I wanna go, it's suppose to be the most romantic store in the city!" Fai was pulling on his lovers arm, pouting and staring glossy eyed at him. He relented, damn eyes, and was happily dragged inside.

The scent of roses and other perfumes mixed together, Kurogane was already regretting going inside. Inside there were rows of candles, weird looking clothes, and other weird things that he didn't want to know about. Fai had wandered off as he stood in a corner not wanting to touch anything.

"Kuro-min, look at this." The ninja turned saw what the mage was wearing and spilled blood everywhere. Clutching his nose he glared at Fai.

"Hyuu, daddy likes mommy's outfit!" The blonde twirled, showing off the his legs in the frilled dress.

"If Kuro-pup likes this then he'll really like the other costume I'm gonna get!" He turned, heading back to the changing rooms. Kurogane had recovered from the blood loss in time to see Fai buuying a pile of clothes, what looked like perfume, and other things.

"Here you go, Kuro-pipi, you can carry my bags, and no peeking!"At least the bag was red and didn't have any hearts on it. Fai was walking in step with him, smiling brightly up at him while the continued walking down the street. Kurogane smiled at the blonde.


	14. Gods' Tears

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments. Mpreg

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

The couple walked past several shops, each as uninteresting as the last, when one in particular caught the ninja's eye. Leading the way he walked into the small shop, pulling Fai along, his other hand clutching to Fai's bag. Inside lay numerous objects. The large array of weapons seen from the window had caught Kurogane's eye. He let go of Fai's hand as he lifted a katana up to inspect.

Fai in turn had wandered of looking at the odd vases and frilly clothes that were strewn about. Looking he saw an old jewelry box, it was quiet beautiful, intricate designs of flowers and birds were carved into it's lid as the bottom was covered in numerous flowers. Picking it up, he began to open it when a hand slammed it down. Fai yelped in surprise at the woman in front of him.

"May I help you?" said the elaboratly dressed shopkeeper.

"I was wanting to take a closer look at this jewelry box, it's very beautiful." Stated the blonde.

"The box isn't what's imporatant, it's what's inside."

"Oh?" Now Fai was really curious. The shop owner then lifted the lid to reveal a small pile of cosmetic jewelry. Though what caught the mage's eye was a ring sitting neatly in the center of the tangled mess of necklaces and bracelets. Nimble fingers picked up the ring, for a closer inspection.

It was a silver band, outlined in what looked to be some type of blue stone. In the center small waves and swirlls were ingraved barely visible in the dimly lit shop.

" There is another ring, the two came in a set I came into possession of long ago."

"May I see it?" Questioned Fai as he continued to look at the ring. Without answering the mysterious woman left, coming back with small black box. Opening it revealed the second ring; another silver ring but this time it was outlined by a garnet stone, engraved inside seemed to the same design as the first, but this lines where carved deeper into the ring, making it more macsculine.

"Both are very beautiful, shopkeeper-san, how much are they?"

"I can not sell them to you, these rings are special, forged from the fragments of sacred stones."

"Sacred stones?" Fai was now confused by the woman's words.

"Yes, it is said long ago, back when this world still had it's magic, that two gods loved eachother. The god of the land and sun, the phoenix; and the god of water and moon, the dragon. Together they created our world and watched over its inhabitants. Peace reigned for thousands of years until a great power fell from the sky."

"What was it?" Asked the ever curious mage, who was suspicious that this story may be a sign of a feather's presense.

"That has long been forgotten, but when it wandered into the world the two gods knew that it would cause nothing but strife. What they did not know was that another creature had already captured the object, the monster that lurked in the shadows, the spider, had taken the power. With it she could jouney outside of her dark home and prey upon mankind. This began a war that waged for many years, the phoenix and dragon fought against the spider and her hordes of children and allies."

Like a small child, Fai was enraptured by the woman's tale. "What happened next?"

"One battle shifted the tide of the war, the dragon caught off guard was wounded by the spider, her posion seeped into the water god's body. With that the pheonix and dragon returned to their home and made a great sacrifice. Using what was left of their power they made one final charge at the spider and her armies. What happened next is not clear, but the two gods' had defeated the spider and the darkness that had shrouded the world disappeared; the dragon god then succumbed to the spiders' posion dying shortly after. Shedding tears the pheonix died of grief beside its' fallen love. Their powers were then transformed into two stones, shards of the same stones that were used to make those rings." She stood looking at the man's reaction.

"Such a sad story, they both died in the end, even after they saved their world from darkness, but how was it that you come to possess these stones, what about the power that fell from the sky?"

"That is a story for another time."

Fai was deep in thought, replaying the womans' tale in his mind. He hadn't even noticed Kurogane coming up behind him.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"Kuro-san, its you! Shop-keeper-san was telling me about these rings, aren't they pretty." Asked the blonde as he held the two rings up for the other to see. The woman was watching the two, comtemplating. "I never got your name."

"Sorry about that, I'm Fai, and this brute here is-"

"It's Kurogane."

"My name is Madoka, my younger sister and I run this shop."

"Kuro-tan, you missed such a wonderful story, though it had a rather sad ending."

"Fai-san, I would like to give you these rings." Madoka then presented the two silver rings to the mage.

"B-but I couldn't possibly take them, they must be priceless."

"There are indeed priceless, the only ones of their kind, but something tells me that the two of you are the ones these rings have been waiting for."

Both men looked at the woman as if she had grown an extra head. She gazed at them smiling faintly. "These rings are meant for lovers' that have gone through great trials and even greater joys. I sense both these things from you two, or am I mistaken?" She grinned at the blushing couple. She then reached over and opened the blondes' hand placing the rings onto his cupped hand.

"May they protect the both of you." With that Madoka motioned for the two men to leave. Once outside Fa looked at Kurogane, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Well, looks like we have wedding rings now." Fai said as he gave the red stone ring to his lover.

"I don't think I even want to now..." Kurogane stood placing the ring on his left hand, he then grasped Fai's, sliding the blue ring on a slinder finger.

"Let's head back, the princess said she'd have dinner ready for us, and besides Ihave to go put up our things before the kids find them. I don't want to scar them or anything." Fai slipped his hand into Kurogane's as he was led back to their home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Fai had told the others about Madoka 's story. Feeling as they had a lead, syaoran set out to the cities' library to check up on the story. Sakura had taken Mokona out in hopes the manjuu woulld detect a feather.

Fai was busy folding laundry in the living room floor. humming while Ryu tried to mimic her mother. Kurogane was outside training as he normally would but this time he had Yuki, who was watching his father's with interest.

Yuki, red eyes trained on Kurogane, suddenly laughed as the ninja went through his sword motions.

"Da-ee!"

Kurogane, in the middle of a swing, stopped short; resulting in the man falling forward. As he looked up at the little blonde, eyes wide he stared in shock at what he heard.

"W-what did you say?" Kurogane was lifting himself up as he asked.

"Da-ee!" The toddler then started waving his arms in front of his father.

"Fai!! Get out here, now!" shouted Kurogane, still not believing what he was hearing.

The mage ran out, frantically looking around to see what was wrong. His eyes landed on his lover who was crouched in front of their son.

"Kuro-go, what's wrong?"

"Come here and listen to this." The ninja looked back down at Yuki, who was still smiling brightly. "Come on Yuki, say that again for me and mommy."

"Da-ee, Da-ee!" shouted the sixth month old.

"Kuro-tan... did Yuki just say..."

"Heh, yes he did."

"Hyuu!! My little puppy just said his first word, I'm so proud!" The mage scooped up his son and began cuddling the youngster. Kurogane was nw standing beside the two blonde's, pride swelled in the ninja's chest. Smiles plastered both happy arents faces.

"Let's celebrate as soon as everyone else comes home!" Fai declared as he made his way back home. Laying Yuki down Fai made his way back to the laundry, Kurogane sat dwn betwwen his children playing with the two, who giggled.

Night came and Fai had made an elaborate dinner in celebration of Yuki's first word. Sakura and syaoran arrived with Mokona in tow with no luck in finding the feathers whereabouts. In the middle of dinner, as the family were chatting away, Mokona jumped on the middle of the large table.

"Everyone, Mokona heard Ryu-chan speak!" With that everyone turned to look at the blue eyed girl. Ryu, who was covered in food, looked at her family.

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" Cried Ryu, not wanting to be out done.

"Yay! My babies are so smart, Daddy and Mommy are good parents!" Fai was immediately beside his daughter hugging her tightly, despite the food stains that now covered him. Kurogane gave a proud grin patting the top of his daughter's head.

"Yuki-chan and Ryu-chan are so smart!" Sakura said, smiling brightly. syaoran and Mokona cheered in the background.

The family congratulated the two infants, in awe of what they had bared witness to. That night everyone went to sleep with smile on their faces and fond memories that would last a lifetime.

With further research and a bit of snooping, the group had discovered that Madoka 's story was well known, but only as a childrens' story. Thinking back of their adventure in Jade Country and the tale of the princess, it seemed that there was at least some truth to the tale.

Fai, pulling Kuro-myu along, returned to Madoka's shop wishins to ask the pale woman some more questions.

"Ah, I see the two of you are wearing the rings." At this both men blushed slightly.

"Yes, we're wearing them as our wedding rings, though we're not married yet." Fai grinned, Kurogane huffed.

"Congratuations on your engagement." The shop owner smiled wider at Kurogane's blush.

"Madoka -san, I was wanting to ask you some more questions about the story behind the rings you gave me." asked Fai cutting to the main goal of his visit.

"What is it you would like to ask me?"

"My friends and I are searching for something, and the story you told me sounds like it may lead to what we're looking for."

"You mean the power that fell from the sky?"

"Yes, do you know anything else about it. We've not been able to find anything else on the story." Fai was determined to find out if there was a feather in this world.

"I thought as much." The mage looked at the woman in front of him, curious of her words. The woman moved to behind the shop counter and pulled something from underneath it. She held in her hands a brown, wrinkled piece of parchment. Untying the string, she unfurled the old paper onto the surface in front of her. A young girl emerged from a nearby doorway, the two could tell, by her dark hair and eyes, this was Madoka's younger sister.

"Hello, I'm Arisu, what's your name?" The girl smiled and Fai introduced himself instantly taking to the younger girl.

"This parchment is the only one of its' kind. You will need this on your journey here, but first,

what is it you wanted to know." The woman looked up, something told Kurogane that she knew exactly why they were here, just like that witch.

"A journey, what do you mean Madoka-san?" asked Fai.

"This map will take you to a mountain a few days journey away, at the top of the mountain is a crater. There is were you will find your answers." Madoka turned looking at her frail sister.

"Arisu, go in the back room and bring me the sky necklace." Arisu left, she came back with a heavy gold necklace that held a large stone in the center.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, this is my price to the Time Witch, I know that you are in contact with her and was hoping you could send this to her with my regards." Madoka then took the necklace from her sister's hands and passed it onto Fai.

"Of course, Madoka -san.'

"How do you know about the witch?" Kurogane couldn't really be surprised, it seemed that Yuuko was everywhere, regardless of were the group went.

"She is an old friend of mine, now on more pressing matters, the two of you must hurry, a storm may be gathering."

"You're right, Fai, let's go. The quicker we go and search this mountain the quicker we can leave." Kurogane grumbled.

"Good luck on you're journey!" Cheered Arisu, waving wildly at the leaving couple. Fai waved back at the girl. Both left the shop, Arsiu watching as they left, map in hand. A knowing smile that was far too similar to Yuuko's crept onto the woman's face.


	15. The Two Gods'

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

The two had hastily returned back home to relay the information they had just received from Madoka. Syaoran and Sakura were esctatic about the news and the group made plans to set out the next day to retrieve the feather.

Rays of sunlight washed over the country as morning descended upon the land. Outside stood Kurogane and Syaoran, each had a backpack stuffed full of supplies. Sakura, with Mokona and Yuki tucked securly in her arms, soon came out of the house. Fai followed after, locking the door behind him as he held Ryu in one arm. Using the map that Madoka and gave them they set out for the mountains in the distance.

* * *

They had been walking for hours, the traveling had become harder as the began to reach the mountains; the land becoming steeper as they progressed. Dusk was approaching and they had yet to meet their destination. Deciding against going any furthur at night especially with the twins, they set up camp. Mokona had said that it sensed a feather though it couldn't be for sure, something else was covering it up. 

Luckily the good weather held up and the following day the packed up and set out for the mountain in hopes it would reveal a feather. After a few more hours of trekking through steep forested terrain, the family arrived at the mountain. Over the edge of the mountain, Kurogane looked over to see not more rock as expected, but a large crater instead.

As he and Syaoran helped their significant others down the slope, clouds of dust and ash flew up into the air. Once they had made it to the center of the crater Fai was the first to point out the thick layer of ash and what looked like broken glass everywhere.

"But Fai-san, why would there be glass here?" Sakura questioned, confused at the blonde's findings.

"According to the story, a pheonix and dragon fell here, if that's true and there was dirt and sand here than the intense heat that would've hit here would have the glass and ash here." As he said this Fai bent down to examine the ground closer. Sifting his hand through the ash and dust, he discovered that it was very warm, warmer then what it should have been, even in direct sunlight.

"Kuro-pon, Syaoran-kun, could you dig a hole for me?"

"Why the hell should we?" Kurogane barked back, Syaoran squatted beside Fai and felt the ground.

"The ground feels almost hot here, there maybe be something buried here thats causing it."

The ninja grumbled, and with his student, devested so they could dig. Mokona jumped from syaoran's head and added the two in their digging. Sakura and Fai circled round looking at the perimeter of the black ash. After what seemed like ages a yell from Kurogane alerted the others.

"Fuck, stupid shit burned my hand!" The shinobi leapt up clutching his hand, seething in anger. Fai examined the burned appendage for damage. Syaoran looked at the hole his sensei had dug and saw something white sticking out.

"We need something to dig whatever this is up." Syaoran decided on using Hein's scabbard, scraping through the layers of soot he uncovered most of what Kurogane had touched. Poking through the surface was a skull. It's snout pointed upwards, jagged teeth were exposed from the top jaw, a hollow eye socket glared up at them.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, what is that? A monster?" Asked his princess.

"No I don't think so, if the legend is true then this could be a dragon skull."

"But why is the ground around it hot? I thought the dragon was a water god?" Sakura was looking around pondering this information.

"Maybe it's because of the pheonix god, it was made of fire after all." Mokona stated as a matter of factly. Fai hugged the creature kissing it and cooing over it.

"Then we'll just have to dig some more." Kurogane rolled up his sleeves and got to work and by mid-day, he and the others had uncovered another skull a few feet from the bones of the dragon. The intense heat that radiated off of it along with the large beak told the others that they had found the pheonix.

Syaoran was in full archeologist mode by now and was examing the small number of unearthed bones. Poking and prodding he noticed how the two skulls seemed to be circling around something. Digging some more found a great pile of ash and soot.

"Kurogane-san, take a look at this. It looks like this might be were the stones might have hit." Wiping sweat of his brow Kurogane walked over looking into the hole the boy had dug. Inside appeared two rocks. One a deep royal blue, the other a garnet red. Everyone felt the power radiating off of them. Slowly Kurogane made to pick them up, but to no avail.

"Argh, they won't budge." Syaoran started digging away at the dirt with his hands, scooping clumps of ash out of the way.

"I have an idea, Syaoran-kun, hold onto Ryu." Syaoran stood, taking his little sister and standing back wondering what Fai's plan was.

"Okay Kuro-pin, I'll grab hold of the stones and you wrap your arms around me and we'll pull together." Fai smiled, shooing the ninja from his attempts at unearthing the gems.

"Fine, and stop with the nicknames!" Kurogane stood, while the blonde dug his hands in the loose dirt atop the stones. "Okay, Kuro-pup, pull, just don't pull mommy's arms off."

"Idiot, hold still and stop squirming." Fai was twitching and wiggling in Kurogane's arms stiffling giggles.

"S-sorry, it tickles."

"Just hold on damnit!" The two pull and after a few curses and snorts of laughter from the ex-vampire, the stones came loose. Sakura gasped and the twins, along with Mokona, laughed as the two adults fell backwards, Fai holding a stone in each hand. Groaning Kurogane rolled the magician off of him.

Fai shook it off and exchanged the gems for Ryu with Syaoran.

"We may need to take these back to Madoka."

"Wait, Mokona senses a feather!!" Mokona screamed, from its perch atop Syaoran's head.

"Where is it Moko-chan?" The manjuuu waddled towards the blonde, who was still clutching the stones. It tapped the stones and turned to the group.

"They're inside these things, though I can barely sense them, we need to crack these stones open!"

Kurogane took his the cloak he had been wearing and scooped the two stones inside, weary of being burned again. It took another day before they returned. Going inside Madoka's shop the saw the young woman standing behind the front counter leaning against it, her sister resting her back against it.

"Hello, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and your friends."

"We found what we came here for, but we don't know how to get it out." Mokona stated from Ryu's little arms. Kurogane unwrapped the stones, letting them fall on the table.

"Oh, I see, I'll take them and in a few days come back, what you want from them should be uncovered." She took out a clothe from under the counter, wrapping the red stone in it. Arisu took both in the back.

"So we'll be able to get the feathers from them in a few days?" Asked the archeologist.

"How will you get them out?" Sakura asked, worried as always.

"It's not important, but don't worry, the stones will not be broken." Madoka said she would get started right away, and walked towards the doorway her sister had just left through.

Reappearing moments later she came back with a book in hand. Opening it and laying it down she searched for a certain page. Arisu emerged, both stones now placed in glass containers. She left just as suddenly, heading to the back of the shop.

"The power that fell from the sky, in the legend, was incased in these gems, keeping their immense powers from destroying this world." Arisu had brought an assortment of things with her, including flowers and some kind of blue shimmering powder.

"So the stones are protecting this world?" Sakura remembered what happened in Acid Tokyo and the feather she had left behind.

"Yes, just like the gods who sacrificed thenselves for this world, but once you take them, everything will be okay again and the world will be at balance once again." Madoka smiled reassuring the princess. She lit a nearby candle holding a dried leaf above it, watching it burn. Syaoran and Sakura watched amazed at what the sisters were doing. The others had seen spells done like this before.

A brief incantation from Madoka and Arisu, and the stones seemed to glow. A delicate hand passed over each, a feather emerged as if being pulled from water. The feathers then floated towards Sakura, as if knowing who they belonged to. She absorbed them and was caught by Kurogane, who handed the sleeping maiden to her most precious person.

"There you are, she has received her feathers, and now all of you must continue on your journey."

"At least its two less we have to search for now." Fai said as he shifted a sleeping Yuki to his other shoulder. Mokona spread its wings preparing to take them to the next world.

"Watch out, its a long ways down!" Cried Arisu as she smiled at the fleeting forms of the group. They didn't have enough time to ponder the girls words.


	16. The Lonely Princess

**Title: **You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasa-fan

It had been a few months since their journey to Nihon and Kurogane continuing on with the rest of his family. They had managed to secure several more feathers and had seen the destructive trail that had been left behind by the clone. The twins were getting older, the two were almost a year old. It was hard for everyone to believe that it had been over a year since they had learned that their little family was going to expand.

This new world was on the verge of war, and because of it Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran kept a close watch on their charges. Above the town they were currently in, a castle floated overhead by some sort of magic. It was too far up to exactly see it, but every now and then they would see things flying in and out of it.

They had managed to secure a home on the outer limits of the city, which also happened to be the poorer districts. The city they had landed in was dingy and grey. The sky always looked as if were about to burst with rain and the buildings around them were masses of greys and browns that muddeled into the background. They had managed to get jobs working at a small cafe.

Sakura, with Syaoran by her side, left to gather what medicinal herbs they could find out in the nearby fields and forests. Fai had been worried about the health conditions as well and was going to join the princess on her search when he was stopped by Kurogane who needed the blonde to help with making their dingy abode livable.

It seemed that the roof would need some patching up and they would need to be some blankets and air out all of the bed sheets and pillows, to get rid off the wet musky scent that stuck to the fabrics. Sighing in resignation Fai began washing what he could, while Kuro-pin opened the few windows of the house to air the shabby living quarters out. Ryu and Yuki were being watched over by Mokona who made sure that the two didn't wander off or put some foreign object in their mouths.

Kurogane was on the roof, patching it up as best he could. Nails between his lips as he hammered away. "Kkkkkyyyyyaaaahhhh!!!!" The ninja barely missed slamming a hammer down on his hand and luckily avoided swallowing nails. He looked around him to see what was going on, when he saw Fai running into the house, dropping a sheet he had been hanging up. He jumped down and followed the blondes lead.

Inside he saw Fai's back, his arm was lifted, staring inside the doorway of the living room. Kurogane was panicked, until he saw he walked beside the mage and saw he was covering his mouth, trying to keep his laughter at bay. Red eyes followed the others gaze and his grimace was replaced with a chesire grin.

Ryu and Yuki sat in the middle of the living room, they each had a side of Mokona and were currently playing tug-of-war with the furry creature. The manjuu was being stretched out, it's arms and legs kicking wildly, trying to escape.

"Moko, Moko." Sang Ryu, her black her tied back, her shoulder length hair fell in spikes. Her brother smiled at his sisters song. The twins began to swing there arms back and forth, Mokona flailing as it tried to escape.

Kurogane approached his kids. He squatted down and looked at them. Yuki looked up, blonde bangs partially covering his red eyes. Ryu looked and saw her parents and smiled.

"Alright, I think the pork buns' had enough, you two can play with it later, for now here." Kurogane offered the two their plushies, which they took giggling happily. Mokona was immediately dropped, where it procceded to run to Fai. Kurogane was bombarded with tiny arms yelling 'daddy!'

"Haha, no smothering daddy or he won't be able to play with you." Fai was currently petting Mokona, calming it down as he got closer to the toddlers.

"Mommy, you play." Ryu looked up with dark blue eyes, begging. The mage sat the manjuu down by Kurogane and hugged his daughter, who hugged back, they two were cuddling like a pair of cats. Kurogane sweatdropped and stared at his son.

"I've already lost your sister to your mother, it's just you and me now."

"Don't say that Kuro-bun, Yuki-chan is just like me, come here cutie!" Fai motioned for his son to come to him.

"You've already got one of them acting like you, we don't need another crazed person in the house." Fai released Ryu.

"Daddy's just jealous cause Mommy's not cuddling up with him." Mokona said as Fai crawled over to his lover. It was immediately caught by its ears by an angry ninja and dangled over the twins.

"Listen, Manjuu, you owe me, I didn't have to rescue you from Yuki and Ryu, so no more insults or else." He the turned Mokona to see the toddlers eyes on it. It pouted and agreed.

"Kuro-chan, you shouldn't do or say such things, I don't want our babies to be brutes like you." He wrapped his arms around the tallers neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever, idiot. Ryu, Yuki, don't play rough with Mokona." He then turned his head slightly to look at Fai. "And you, lazy ass, get back to work."

"Daddy's no fun."

* * *

It wasn't until Fai had finished the laundry and Kurogane had repaired the roof that the rest of their family returned. 

"Fai-san, look at all the herbs we found!" The princess raised her arms, which were brimming with oddly colored and numerous plants.

"Those will come in handy, especially with this world the way it is." Fai smiled at his princess, glad to see her smiling.

"And we can sell any extra we have." Syaoran, had just as much greenery in his arms as he walked towards their home. They walked inside, Kurogane was resting on a thread bare couch, twins playing by his feet, while Mokona sat beside him, talking to the other Mokona.

Fai took the medicinal plants from Syaoran's arms' and took them to the kitchen, Sakura following close behind. Syaoran greeted his father figure and sat down next to his siblings. Yuki smiled up at his brother.

"Ran-ran, play with us." Blood red eyes looked cheerfully up at him.

"Of course, Yuki-chan, what would you like to play?"

"Horsie, horsie!" Syaoran looked confused at the two toddlers. Kurogane smiling at his students' situation was gracious enough to feel him in. "He means for you to act as a horse, while he rides on your back."

"Uuh, o-okay."

* * *

Laughing was heard as Fai made his way to the living room. He stopped and laughed loudly at the scene before him. Syaoran was running around on all fours, Yuki and Ryu sitting on his back. The little blonde was clutching his brothers collar tightly, laughing loudly. Ryu had her small hands clasped on her twins shirt, trying to hold on as Syaoran reared and twisted, neighing loudly. 

Fai made his way to sit beside a chuckling Kurogane. A thin eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Yuki wanted the kid to play with them, so they chose to play 'horsie'."

"If I only had a camera."

"You know, Fai-san, I could get you a camera for a price!" A grinning image of Yuuko appeared beside the ninja. Fai shook his head 'no' at the witch's statement. Sakura walked in to see Yuuko in the living room, and Syaoran running around neighing.

"Yuuko-san, it's so nice to see you again, we've needed to give you something since we left the last world."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you got me a gift?" She smilied.

"That's right, Kuro-pon, where did we put that necklace?"

"In your coat pocket." Fai walked to their room and returned shortly with the necklace they had gotten from Madoka. Mokona sucked up the necklace and the time-space witch cooed at the necklace she now held. Syaoran had collapsed by now, too tired to get up.

"It's payment from Madoka-san, she asked us to give it to you."

"I'll have to thank her, for such lovely payment." She placed the jewelry out of sight and smiled broadly. "I have wonderful news to tell all of you all, guess!"

"I can have Ginryuu back?"

"Kuro-daddy doesn't owe you a gift anymore?"

"You got a new dress?"

"Your sending us something!"

"Not even close." Her grin became wider. Now everyone was curious, except the twins and Syaoran, who were on the floor.

"What is it Witch-san?" asked Fai.

"As you probably know our Watanuki-chan is happily dating, and I think I hear wedding bells and the pitter-patter of little feet, in the near future!" Sakura gasped, her eyes shining brightly. Fai was grinning widely, Kurogane had an eyebrow raised, Mokona cheered, even Syaoran who was being pinned to the ground perked up at the news.

_"What did you just say!?" _An angry Watanuki appeared, arms waving frantically.

"Congratulations, Watanuki-kun, who are you going to marry?" Sakura asked, unaware of the sweat drops that her 'parents', Yuuko, and Watanuki gave her.

_"Uuh...I'm not getting married, but I am dating Shizuka, Sakura-chan."_

"Kuro-seme told me the two of you seemed close when we last talked.":Fai turned to see an affirmitive nod from the seer.

"I knew when I saw Doumeki-kun in the dream world, that he was in love with you. You seemed found of him too."

"_What!?" _Watanuki dropped the broom he had been holding, while the witch and mage laughed_. "Where is you other half?" "No, don't get him in here?!" _

_"Oi, stop yelling."_ The amber eyed teen appeared beside Watanuki, covering his ears.

"Doumeki-chan, we just heard the news, how long have you and Wata-chan been dating!" The ninja and archer raised eyebrows at the blonde's nickname.

_"Around four months."_

"That's wonderful news, so what did Yuuko-san mean when she said she could hear the pitter-patter of little feet?" Watanuki blushed, trying to sneak away, but was caught by Doumeki.

_"Kimihiro can't become pregnant, or at least I don't think he can."_ Doumeki sat thinking, the seer noticed and started yelling.

_"No way, the world doesn't need more of you walking around!"_ Yuuko ignored her employee's ranting as she turned to the shinobi.

_"So, how are my grandchildren, Kurogane?" _Asked Yuuko as she sipped her tea, a knowing smile playing on her lips. Fai happily replied, as Kurogane yelled _"Like hell they are!" _Syaoran had finally recovered from the twins mauling. Sakura laughed at Watanuki and Doumeki's antics, while Mokona talked to its' counterpart.

* * *

It was another day in this dingy town, and it was Fai and Kurogane's turn to wander the streets gathering information. They had left a bar, finding no leads, only talk of the upcoming war and the grim tales of the sky castle, that loomed high above them. They walked down crowded streets, earning the gazes of passerby's and those who sat in the damp alleys. 

When they asked the locals of anything strange, no one had noticed anything strange. Their outing proved worthless, until a gust blew through the part of town they had been walking through. Kurogane had shielded Fai from the strong wind. Everyone looked up to see the back of a giant bird flying off towards the castle.It's white feathers practically glowing in the grey hues of this world.

"What was that?" Fai asked, unsure of what he had just saw.

"That was one of the sky castle's messengers." said an elderly man.

"A meesenger, I've never seen them before."

"They rarely show themselves here, and with war on the horizion they and their giant birds are needed elsewhere."

"So they're from the castle, and I take it that the only way there is by riding one of those birds?" Kurogane said as he looked at where he had lost sight of the creature.

"Correct, only guests are allowed in the castle."

"Is there anyway to become a guest?" Fai was curious now, perhaps this castle held a feather.

"You may be able to ask a guard, but I doubt they'll be of any help."

"Thank you for the advice." They parted from the old man, both thinking about his words. Maybe they could find a way to get to that castle.

* * *

It didn't take much snooping around to find out that the messengers only brought important people to the castle. They would need to find a way inside, if there was a feather nearby it would have to be there. They stopped searching, and returned to their home. It was time for them to start working anyways.

* * *

A week had passed and the dingy shack the group were staying at had become cozy almost. They had yet to think of a way inside the castle, not to mention the twins birthday were in a few days. The family seemed cheerful even in the dull city, Fai had even become somewhat popular amongst the districts citizens, his food a fresh touch to the surrounding buildings. 

It was the day before they were to celebrate Yuki and Ryu's birthday that a woman entered the shop. She was dressed in white flowing robes, and covered in jewels. She took a seat at a nearby table. Sakura walke dup to her ready for the woman to order.

"May I speak with the new cook here?"

"Of course." Sakura walked quickly to the kitchen. Fai stood icing a fresh batch of cupcakes, Kurogane was caring in a large bag of flour. Syaoran, along with Mokona, had babysitting duty for today.

"Fai-san, there's someone wanting to talk to you." The blonde turned, setting down a half done cupcake. He wiped his hands off on the apron he wore.

"Nyah, someone who likes my food, unlike a certain Puppy!" Kurogane's head snapped towards his lover, he was about to yell when he noticed that Fai had already left. Sakura laughed, finishing the cupcakes.

Fai walked to the woman, a smile plastered onto his face. "I was told you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I've heard that you are quite the chef."

"You're too kind, may I interest you in one of my desserts?"

"No, I'm here to hire you for a birthday party."

"Oh, I suppose I could do that, am I to bake a cake or..."

"My lady did not say, I am to simply hire you for the job."

"Ah, when and where is it, may I ask?"

"In two days at the sky castle." Fai's eyes widen for a second before he brought his mask up again. No was his chance.

"If I'm to do such an important party, I must insist I bring my workers with me."

"I suppose that will be fine." The woman stood bowing at the blonde, she walked towards the door and turned to look at Fai once more.

"Three messengers will arrive for you and your help to take you to the castle."

"Of course." Fai rushed to the kitchen, startling the princess and ninja. He excitedly told tthem about what the woman had told him.

"That's wonderful news Fai-san!"

"Now we'll finally be able to get into that damned castle."

"And's it's all because of my wonderful cooking skills." Kurogane rolled his eye's.

* * *

The small house was buzzing. Fai woke up before everyone else, and prying himself from Kurogane's arms, made his way to the kitchen. The last dishes were set onthe table as the mage finished making breakfast for his family. H e left to wake them up, first was Syaoran, who after a few yawns got up and left to wake Sakura. 

Fai sniggered to himself as he crept towards his own room. Kurogane was still sound asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Fai's pillow. The blonde straightened as he stood at in the doorway. Getting ready his began counting down in his head._ '5...4...3...2..'_ He lunged towards the sleeping figure of the ninja. The 'Nyah!' that was yelled by Fai was muffled by the scream that came from Kurogane as he was tackeled.

"What the fuck?!"

"Kkkkyyyaaahhhhh!!!! Kuro-pun's awake!"

"What the hells worng with you?!"

"I wanted to wake Kuro-pin up for breakfast!" The feline-like blonde began nuzzling the chest under him.

"You couldn't wake me up any other way?" Fai grinned at Kurogane's words, and began kissing along the other's jawline. "I could think of some nicer ways." Their lips locked heatedly as Fai dominated the kiss. The ninja wrapped his arms around Fai's waist pulling him against his chest. They broke apart for air, the mage moving sitting up and away from Kurogane's mouth. A slim hand reached behind him, fingers brushing over Kurogane's semi-hard arousal.

The shinobi started to roll them over, when Fai stopped him. "Kuro-tan, breakfast is ready, and I still have to wake up the twins, we don't have enough time to have sex"

"Your the one that started it!"

"True, what kind of a lover would I be if I just left you like this." Fai's smirk reappeared, he lifted himself off Kurogane to settle between the other's legs. Pale fingers slipped beneath the waist band of the ninja's pants, earning the blonde a moan. Fai kissed his lover's bare stomach sending shivers up the others spine. The ex-vampire tugged the pants down Kurogane's thighs, freeing his lover's straining erection. The ninja gasped as the cool morning air met his heated flesh, he moaned loudly as Fai wrapped his hands around his arousal, moving slowly.

Kurogane's hips jerked as Fai's paced increased, the friction from the blonde's hands making him even harder. Fai loved how he was the one making those noises spill from the shinobi's lips. The wizard leaned forward and kissed his lover, he then kissed the tip of Kurogane's erection. Smiling at the choked groan he received, Fai began placing butterfly kisses against the heated flesh, and in one swift movement he engulfed his lover.

Kurogane's hand's entangled themselves in blonde hair, trying to direct the mouth that was currently around him. Fai began moving his head slowly up and dowm his lover's length, licking and humming as he quickened his pace. The taller figure began bucking his hips, pleasure overwhelming his senses. Fai placed his hands on the tan hips, stopping them, his pace became even faster as he used a hand to wrap around Kurogane's arousal. Kurogane moaned loudly and released into Fai's waiting mouth.

Pulling up the ninja's pants Fai got up, tugging the other man into a sitting position. "Kuro-daddy is so sexy." Fai purred as Kurogane pulled him in for a searing kiss. "Hurry up Kuro-myu, the foods getting cold and we havve to wake up the babies!"

"Fine, fine, I'm up."

* * *

Fai danced around the small table as everyine sat around the twins. Mokona had even called Yuuko; who was accompanied by Doumeki and Watanuki. 

"Now, Kuro-chan, start singing!"

"Like hell I'm going to sing!"

"But daddy has to, it's Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan's birthday!"

After a few more insults everyone began singin 'Happy Birthday' as Fai settled a huge chocolate covered cake in front of his kids. Kurogane lit the candles and as the song ended. Both toddlers blew out the candles and giggled as their family cheered. Fai began serving the birthday cake, sending several pieces through Mokona to Yuuko and the others.

Cleaning away the plates they made room for gifts. Sakura and Syaoran had gotten their younger siblings toys from one of the cities wealthier districts. Watanuki and Doumeki gave them a pair of teddy bears, as well as one of Watanuki's home made desserts. The proud parents had gotten several outfits, including small coats with puppy ears attached. Kurogane didn't care much for the dog jokes that came from Yuuko.

The family celebrated long into the night until eveyone was either drunk or well on their way. Kurogane as usual was the one to put everyone to bed.

* * *

Fai was rushing to get everything ready, he had told his boss about his encounter the other day and was given the morning to prepare. Kurogane with Sakura's help got the twins ready to leave as Syaoran and Mokona gathered everything else. 

It was arouund noon when three large birds landed in front of the small cafe. Passerbys coward in fear of the sharp beaked creature's. Their riders sat perched upon black saddles waiting for the group. The family filtered outside, and with little help from the riders, were precariously perched upon the great necks of the birds.

Snow white wings, as large as the dragonfly's of Piffle, spread out. A shreik and up great beat of their wings sent the birds up, gusts of wind blowing up dust and debris from the dank streets. Sakura held on tightly to Syaoran as the flew higher and higher. Fai held on tightly to his son, smiling at his son's reaction. Kurogane felt sick, Ryu and Mokona laughing at the ninja's green face.

Breaking the clouds, they saw two things. The Sky castle and dozens of birds, many just as large as the one they currently rode and others of varying sizes. The castle shone brightly against the sun. It's rocky surface beautiful as hues of blues and greens contrasted starkly with the gigantic white tower that protruded from the center, lined with gold and other precious materials.

The birds landed on large rocky arches and the group climbed off the feathered creatures. Smaller birds flew everywhere, some barely missing Kurogane's head. They were greeted by two women dressed in flowing robes.

"Welcome to the Sky castle, we're to escort you and your help to the kitchen. Our Queen will met you once you are done."

All of them walked through the castle, it's interior surpassed the gleaming outside walls. White walls were contrasted by huge living gardens that overfloed the palace. Birds flew in and out, singing and chirping from their perches.

* * *

Fai had just finished some last minute touches on the layered birthday cake. Small roses and swirls decorated the pink dessert. Everyone else had finished their own jobs and were anxiously awaiting the right moment for them to go searching for the feather. 

Two armored men entered the large kitchen behind them entered A tall woman, a rather large bird sat atop her shoulder, her long flaxen hair tied up with a small crown tinkling in the light.

"Hello, I hope all of you had a nice flight?" Fai wiped his hands on the borrowed apron he wore. He smiled grabbing the woman's hand, kissing it lightly. The rest of the group bowed deeply as well.

"Why yes we did, and may I ask your name?"

"I am the Queen of this country, Karura."

"A lovely name, Karura-sama."

"I thank you for coming here, my younger sister will love this, ever since she was brought one of you treats, she has talked non-stop about them." Her face softened as she talked of her sister. Fai noticed.

"Will we be able to met the birthday girl?"

* * *

The party had started, a large banquet was laid out with exotics dishes and rich aromas flooded the palace. Fai's cake lay at the head of the table. Queen Karura sat at the front of the table, a small child sat beside her. Music played and people danced around, birds flew and sang merrily. 

Karua stood from her seat, garning the attention of all in attendence.

"Welcome everyone, I hope all of you enjoyy the entertainment and food, and may we welcome our guests. Fai-san and his workers have baked a beautiful cake for Karyoubinga's birthday." Everyone around the family clapped and cheered. They enjoyed themselves, Fai and Kurogane drinking as Syaoran talked to several guests, Sakura and Mokona even joined the dancer's, the twins squeeling in excitement as small birds fluttered to and fro..

The party went far into the night, and ended with a song from the birthday girl herself. Karura had given the group rooms for the night saying that tomorrow they would go to meet her sister. Mokona had told them, once they were in their romms, that a feather was close by. Syaoran along with Kurogane snuck out later that night, when the guards would be lenient and drunk, and returned in the early morning.

Syaoran fell ontop of his bed, not caring to slip under the covers, and fell immediately asleep. Kurogane climbed under the sheets, Fai woke to cool morning air washing over his heated skin.

"Kuro-pon?"

"Go back to sleep." Fai cuddled up to his lover's side, trying to warm himself again, a pale arm laying atop Kurogane's chest.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, all these birds, were watching us, we couldn't find out anything."

"Don't worry, we'll find the feather and then we can go." The mage kissed Kurogane's cheek, and closed his eyes. Kurogane huffed, turned onto his side and held the blonde close to him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow came, and the were escorted to the dining hall for breakfast. After they had finished, Karura herself escorted them to a bright chamber. shrubs and flowers aligned the walls, a enormous sheer curtains drapped over the room. Inside sat Karyoubinga. 

"Sister! You brought guest's!"

"Yes, now Karyou, don't exert yourself." The small girls smile faultered, though her sister didn't notice.

The small girl talked to them feverently, she praised the blonde about his cooking skills, saying how happy she was that he had made her cake. Sakura and Karyou became immediate friends, the small moon light bird sat chriping happily at thee princess' and Mokona talked to the young girl. The twins sat enthralled by the small birds that had landed on them. Even Karura laughed at their expressions. Mokona's eyes had opened slightly, alerting the other members of the group that the feather was near.

"Karura-sama, may I ask you something?" Sakura asked, looking up from her seat by Karyou.

"Of course Sakura-chan."

"I'm looking for something very important to me and it was lost in this country, my family and I have been searching everywhere for it, and we think it's here in the palace." Karura's bird, Garuda, sqwauked atop it's master's shoulder. The Queen's eye's narrowed.

"What is it you seek?"

"A feather, with a heart marking on it." The others were ready for anything, afraid Karura would send her guards after them.

"Why would yo ask me something like that?"

"Because you and your sister are very kind, I can sense it."

"Sister, does she mean the feather that Garuda brought the moonlight bird?" Karyou stood, walking over to a small jewelry box. Turning, she showed them the feather they had been searching for.

"Yes, that's it, my feather. Could you please return it to me?"

"This feather, whatever it is, is very powerful. Great magic seeps from it, it is why this war started."

"Why is that Karura-sama?" Fai spoke. Kurogane stood, thinking of an escape plan, just in case.

"The enemy's seer's saw that we had acquired a powerful item, and out of fear they declared war on us, hoping to gain the power for themselves."

"Then we'll take the feather and leave.All we want is the feather."

"Sister, if they take it then won't the enemy know it's gone? We can say that it was stolen." Sakura smiled at her new friend, the younger princess stared at her elder sister, determination in her eyes.

As the Queen thought on her sister's words, guard's poured into the room.

"Your Majesty, the palace is being attacked!"

"What, how did they get into the palace?!"

"We don't know, they just appeared!"

"Karyou stay here, all of you" she looked at Fai and the others. "Watch my sister, I'm trusting you with her!" With that the Queen left, Garuda flying close behind.

The screeching of birds echoed thorough thre halls. Kurogane and Syaoran unsheathed their swords, putting themselves in front of the others. Armoured figures came into the room, they didn't last long against Kurogane's slashe and Syaoran's kicks.

"Here, Sakura-chan, your feather!" Karyou pushed the feather into the other princess' hands, Sakura absorbed the feather and fell asleep. Fai caught her, laying her down gently on the pillows.

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's just sleeping." Fai turned to the ninja. "Kuro-san, you and Syaoran go and help Karura-sama."

"No, we're staying here to protect all of you."

Moments later Kurogane cursed, and with the kid in tow ran out of the room. Fai tool the children and huddled in a corner, sheilding them from enemy eyes. They waited for what seemed like hours, screams and the scent of blood, flooded their senses.

"Karyou! Karyou! Where are you?!" Karyoubinga wrenched herself from Fai's arms, running into her sister's embrace.

"Sister, I'm here, what happened!"

"The enemy sent some of their forces into the palace, but our guards took care of them, in fact I would have been killed if it weren't for your new friends." Kurogane and Syaoran walked in, covered in their own blood and the blood of the enemy.

"Fai!" Fai was greeted by Syaoran who sat by Sakura watching her sleep. Fai grabbed his children and rushed to the ninja's side.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, all of you may leave the castle as friends, you have helped me and my people, and for that I am grateful." Karura bowed, a smile gracing her lips.

"Is there anything else we can do for you."

"Take the feather, you have helped more then enough." Mokona spread it's wings and as they were being taken to the next world, Karura spoke. "We will meet again, my friends, maybe then I can repay your bravery."


	17. The Final Battle

**Title:**You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura, others.

**Warnings:** I do not own tsubasa, if I did kuro/fai would be cannon. This is an mpreg** (don't like , don't read.)**

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Notes:** It's been a long trip and now we're almost done. Just a few more chapters and this fic will be done, thanks to everyone that reveiwed and those who edited for me. Look forward to the sequel coming soon!

They stood amongst skyscrappers, the sun had long set and insects chirped in the darkness. The family stood checking their surroundings. Syaoran turned, Sakura in his arm's, she had yet to wake up from absorbing the feather.

"All of you come inside quickly, don't want you children catching colds now." An elderly woman held a flashlight, shinig it on them, as she waved them inside. The woman ushered the family inside, having Syaoran lay Sakura down on a couch. Fai and Kurogane lowered Ryu and Yuki down, turning to the woman.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we're very grateful." Fai bowed in thanks, smiling at her.

"I saw all of you coming here. Not to mention Yuuko-san asked me to, and once she explained I must help you in any way I possibly can."

"What do you mean you saw us coming?" Syaoran asked, ever curious, as he took a seat on the nearby couch.

"Why dear, I am a fortune teller, or you might know me as a soothsayer."

"What did Yuuko say to you Seer-san?" Fai asked as he took a seat beside Syaoran, Kurogane stood beside him.

"She told me that the young girl would not awaken because all of her memories have been gathered and that he has captured her soul. I was also told that the princess and the twins must remain here with me." The elderly woman handed them cups of hot tea.

"No way in hell are we letting the stay here!" Kurogane shouted, startling the children and pork bun.

"Yuuko-san said you would take it like that Kurogane-san, but I assure you that Yuuko herself will take them to her wish shop." They still didn't trust the woman, they had been tricked like this once before and didn't favor a repeat.

"Why exactly are we to leave them here?"

"Because the next world is the the beginning of the end of your journies together, in the next world you will face that man and his puppets." They dileberated, each going through the womans story for any sign of a flaw in her words. Mokona leaped atop the womans shoulder staring at her.

"Mokona senses good in you like Yuuko, so Mokona will trust you."

* * *

This world was something they had never seen, the darkness that eminated from it was thick and smoldering. This was the world in which Fei Wong Reed called home. It had all led to this. Sakura's wings, Syaoran's heart, Fai his twin, Kurogane his parents, all were sacrificed, and so much more, to get here. Who knew how many years Reed had waited in the shadows for his plans to come to fruition. How many years Yuuko and Clow had sat preparing, waiting for this.

Kurogane and Syaoran had their swords unsheathed, Fai cautious and ready. Sakura had been captured, the same way she had the last time her wings appeared. Luckily, Yuuko had taken Ryu and Yuki away with her, thanks to the lderly woman from the last world, keeping them safe from Reed's clutches.

So far they hadn't met any resistance, moving through the desolute land. Not long before they arrived Yuuko appeared via Mokona. She was wearing the same black dress she wore when she first met the group.

"This is it, hitsuzen has taken it's course, soon the pieces will fall into place and the battle for the worlds will began. Are you prepared?" The Witch stood regal in front of her shop, addressing a few of the people she had grown to cherish.

"That's a stupid question, don't you think it's a liitle too late for that?" Kurogane stood angrily looking at Yuuko. The others stood on either side looks of courage and determination were shone.

"Always aggressive Kurogane, but you are right, all of you must face Fei Wong Reed's evil, all across the world's their are those who cannot fight, such as Tomoyo-hime, are lending you their powers as we speak." The Time-Space Witch looked upwards and past the four that stood in front of her.

"Ahh, it seems your help has arrived." The three males turned to look in the witches direction. All around them, plumes and swirls of air and magic appeared, figures, both large and small, began to emerge from them.

"Wahh! Damn Yuuko, sending us without any warning!" Watanuki, along with his favorite archer, and holding onto a pink staff, appeared close to Syaoran's side. With them appeared Rukuo and Kazahaya.

Exclamations and murmers filled the air. Fai looked to his left, he saw Chu'nyan, alomg with the Kiishim he and Kurogane fought. Next to them were their oni hunter friends from Oto country. Even the oni Oruha had appeared to help fight. More and more people were arriving by the minute.

Roars were heard and Kurogane looked to see the dragon beasts of Shura along with an entire army lead by Ashura-ou's general, Kumaraten. Above Kurogane, appeared his and Fai's kudan, Syaoran's firey kudan materialized next to the boy. Also in the crowd that had gathered were several of the Dragonfly racers along with Shougo, his gang, and Primera-chan. All ready to fight with their Kudan summoned.

"Fai?" Questioned two voices, said blonde looked to see the vampire twins standing next to him.

"It seems that you are no longer in need of the ninja." stated Kamui. Fai smiled, he didn't need to turn and look at Kurogane to see that the other was annoyed.

"Oh, I don't need Kuro-rin's blood anymore, but I need him for other _things_." Fai wiggled an eyebrow at his lover, who huffed and turned. The vampire twins blushed at the ex-vampire's suggestion.

* * *

Syaoran looked on as he saw his King and High Priest, along with some of Clow Country's own soldiers, emerged from the smoke. Above them was Karura, accompanied by several others who rode atop giant birds. Even the giant guardians of the library from Recourt country were there.

Next to appear was Souma, with many of princess Tomoyo's ninja, and Amaterasu's army. The Kunouichi looked at her old friend and nodded in affirmation. Eagle, along with his followers came, Hikaru was ready to battle for her master. As everyone was getting accustomed to their surrondings a few yells of surprise were heard as some saw the other versions of themselves.

* * *

Grunting, Kurogane yelled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up, all of us are here because we need to defeat this Reed guy, and with everyone popping up, I'm sure he knows what's going on now."

"What is it we need to do?" Asked Kumaraten as he sat upon a scaled beast, Fai answered before Kurogane could start.

"We are to free Sakura-chan, she is the key to defeating Fei Wong. Soon we will face great evil, but we will prevail, we must for the sake of the world's."

"Everyone must team up, those who have weapons with those who utilize magic will make the best groups. With well balanced teams and pairs we'll be more likely to win." Stated an always calm Eagle.

Cheers, battle cries, and roars errupted amongst the assembled group. They were only silenced when a great crash was heard and Reed himself appeared in the distance, his image projected by magic near them. By his side stood Kyle Rondart and the Syaoran clone.

"Your efforts to stop me are futile, after my minions slaughter all of you my wish will soon be granted."

"You won't succeed, you are facing the people from across time and space, with all of us here together, you can't win." Syaoran glared at Reed who began to laugh.

"We shall see, boy, who wins this war." With that, Fei Wong's image disappeared and the ground began to shake. Hundreds of men dressed in black with the wizards bat emblem appeared in the distance. Along with them stood dozens of oni from both Nihon and Oto.

"Watch out their blades and arrows are poisoned." Yelled Touya, having faced these foes once before. Everyone charged, Syaoran taking the lead, with Fai and Kurogane. Their Kudan followed closely roaring at the enemies ahead.

"Come on guys, let kick some ass!" shouted Shougo who followed with his gang, his own Kudan swirling in front. The ground rattled with the power of the dragon steeds of Shura running at fulll speed at the dark army.

The two sides collided, the screams of Reed's soldiers echoed across the plain. The clashing of steel, the blasts of magic, the crunching of bones, the spilling of blood, was heard throughout the battle field.

The beautiful Oruha was surrounded by at least six enemies, all who had deadly weapons pointed at the club singer. "Now, I don't even have a weapon, it seems I'll have to teach all of you to not mess with a girl like me." With those words, the dark haired woman began to transform into her oni form her body reforming into the most powerful oni of Oto.

"Idiot, that could have hit me!" screeched Watanuki as Doumeki had shot an arrow over the smallers head. Kazahaya and Rikuo fought enemies left and right, keeping close to Watanuki, a blast was directed at an opponent when they got to close to Kazahaya. Rikuo had used his powers on the small oni that had lunged at them.

"T-thanks, Rikuo." The taller teen nodded, and then began fighting again.

* * *

Another sweep of Souhi, and Kurogane was by his lovers side. Both were disheveled, but both had only suffered from a few scratches. Dodging another enemies sword, Fai hit the man in the chest with a powerful blast.

"Fai, I was thinking." A yell and a charge from another opponent, a clang of metal, and there was yet another corpse littering the battlefield.

"Yes, Kuro-pyon?"

"After we kick Reed's ass, and save the kids, let's get married." Fai dodged an arrow and sent a feiry beast at the arrows owner.

"You mean, we can finally get married? Kyah!" Both swung on the others side knocking out two soldiers.

"I know we've been engaged for a while, but I wanted to wait until we landed somewhere good enough."

"Haha, alright then once we finish here, we'll get married and live happily ever after." A cry above, they looked up to see one of the giant birds of Karura pick up a black-clad enemy, the sounds of screams and the crunching of bones overhead.

"Idiot."

"Kuro-seme's weird, declaring his love for mommy in an all out war." Kurogane sliced through another body glaring at his soon to be wife, er, husband. Holding Souhi in one hand, the ninja used to other to grab the blonde and kissed the other feircely. It only lasted for a moment, but Fai was left breathless.

"Shut up, and concentrate on the fight." With that they threw themselves back into the mess of bodies and metal, and magic.


	18. The Final Attack

**Title:**You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura, others.

**Warnings:** I do not own tsubasa, if I did kuro/fai would be cannon. This is an mpreg** (don't like , don't read.)**

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Notes:** It's been a long trip and now we're almost done. Just a few more chapters and this fic will be done, thanks to everyone that reveiwed and those who edited for me. Look forward to the sequel coming soon!

(1): Will be explained in future fics.

* * *

"Onward, we've almost got them!" Roared Kumaraten, pointing his sword at the twisted tower's of the palace up ahead. An oni charged for the general, only to be stomped into the ground by Eagle's android, Hikaru. Her eyes surveying the land as she jumped high into the air again.

The few troops that had not broken away from him charged, trying to break through to the castle's defences. In front of them a small path was cleared by the flames of the two winged lions. A gust of wind nearby saw Fai's kudan blowing away a towering oni.

Sabaru and Kamui craved their way through to the front lines. Stopping short at the base of the castle. They turned halting Kumaraten's advance.

"There is a barrier here, it is powerful, we need someone able to destroy the source of the barrier." Kamui rose a pale finger pointing at a large statue, of somesort of bat-creature, loomed in front of the palace's entranceway. "It's amitting a strange energy, it must be the source."

It seemed that more allies had gathered around Reed's dark abode. Dozens of eyes looked at the statue and several stepped forward willing to try and break the forcefield that kept them from their goal.

"Allow us to give it a shot." Shougo then turned, giving the thumbs up to his gang, and all together their kudan blasted at the statue, once the dust had settled, Shougo swore as the statue still stood seemingly smirking at his failure.

"Brute force won't work and neither will the power of the kudan's." Said an out of breath Fai, who had just emerged from the battle with Kurogane and a slightly bleeding Ryuu, who was leaning against his sword.

"Then we will try magic." cried Chu'nyan, the Kashiim close behind her.

"It might not work." Stated a calm Eagle, who didn't have a scratch on him. His subordinates circling him.

"It's worth a shot, we don't have enough time." Fai, Chu'nyan, Mokona, and all the others who weilded magic concentrated, some even rising from the ground a few inches.

A low humming rang through the ground, magic swirled and flared, words were chanted as each tried to break the barrier. Nothing happened, it seemed Fei Wong had thought of everything. It was then that Watanuki and Doumeki arrived, the archer came forward and without a warning, spiritual energy pulsed around him, a bow forming in mid-air. The others watched, as Doumeki pulled the bow back and shot an arrow towards the statue.

A shattering was heard as the barrier broke apart and the statue crumbled as it was peirced by the energy arrow. Watanuki was so happy that he lunged forward kissing his boyfriend, they broke apart when the wholf whistles and cat call reached the seer's ears.

"Ok, enough lovey-dovey stuff, we've got an all powerful evil to defeat." Shouted Ryuo. He swung his sword for emphasis. The girls laughed.

"You can molest Doumeki after were done here." Huffed Kurogane. With that, those that had arrived rushed the castle. Kurogane shouted "Hama Ryuu-Ou-Jin!" blasting the large doors down.

The ninja grabbed the mage's hand, making sure the blonde didn't get trampled in the stampede that Kumaraten's dragon steeds'. Kudans flew inside scanning the large hall, checking for traps. Subaru and Kamui flitted through the side room, checking for any enemies.

* * *

Doumeki grunted as he slouched, the smaller seer was by his side, worry etched on his face.

"Shizuka, what's wrong?" The archer clutched his arm, blood dripped from his fingers. Mis-matched eye's widened.

Rikuo and Kazahaya had gone on ahead with the other's, saying that they had to finish Kakei's instructions for them. Only the pipe fox remained by the two. Watanuki scanned the battle field for help, he was beginning to panic.

"Kimihiro, I'm fine, it's just a cut, don't worry."

"Dumbass, how can I not?! You're bleeding!"

"Here, let me take a look." Said the Kashiim, her long hands prying the archer's arm from him. Chu'nyan stood by her, scratched and dirty. A small fairy floating beside the small girl.

"You shouldn't worry child, this is only a cut suffered from using so much spiritual energy. Your lover will be fine, seer. Wrap his arm to stop the bleeding." The powerful being turned to her apprentice. "Chu'nyan let's go, there is still much work that need's to be done."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, just fulfilling my part in hitzusen, child."

"Kimihiro, we need to hurry." Doumeki said as Watanuki began wrapping a piece of cloth around the archer's arm.

* * *

"Reed! Your armies have been defeated, we will fail!" Kyle sweated, he had watched as the armies and demon's of Fei Wong Reed's had fallen to the enemy.

"You have little faith, Kyle, my clone will handle those three. I should not have allowed them to live this long, but that damn Yuuko saved them." The sorceror smiled, seeing as his forces were decimated.

"Then she'll do it again." Reed had yet to leave his throne or to stop smiling.

"No, her hand only reaches so far, she now's now that she can play no other part until the final moment is over. My clone and you will intercept those fools that dared to enter my palace." At it's creator's command's the clone left, disappearing into the shadow's Kyle following soon after.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura, can you here me?!" Syaoran ran up the nearest flight of stairs, calling out his princess' name in hopes that she would answer. His kudan was running behind him, ready to protect the teen.

The boy could hear the others down below, as they stormed the palace, searching for Reed. He could even hear the shrill cries of Karura's birds and the oni from outside, still battling. He began opening everydoor he could find, there had to be a clue somewhere. Door after door was opened as Syaoran scanned the rooms for any trace of Sakura.

As he went to the last door, he was slammed to the floor. The teen rolled over on to his stomach seeing his kudan above him. The fiery god was staring down the hallway were there now stood a gping hole in the wall. Emerging form the smoke was the clone, its soul less eyes staring at the real Syaoran. The teen scrambled to stand, hand's clutched tightly to his sword.

"Thank you for saving me." He said to the kudan who nodded in recognition. The clone waisted no time, missing Syaoran by a few inches as it struck the nearby wall. Syaoran rolled and shot a spell at the copy of himself.

* * *

"Fai, are you alright?"

"Yeah, has they found her yet?"

"I don't thinnk so." Kurogane pulled them into another room, searching for anything that would tell them where Sakura or Fei Wong Reed was.

Kamui burst through the double door's of the room, Kyle pushing against the vampire's crossed claw's with a sword.

"You should have known better than to help them fight!" Screamed the fake doctor, as he pushed further. Kamui's eye's glowed amber and with a burst of strength pushed the man away, ready to strike with his claws.

"They are friend's, I owe the princess for her kindness." Kurogane readied himself for an attack, shielding Fai with his body. The body of an oni and bird crashed through the large room. Kurogane covered them from the spraying glass and debris. Kamui and Kyle spilt apart, and began circling eachother.

The oni, it appeared wasn't completely dead as it began thrashing in the rubble it had created, feather's from the dead bird flew everywhere, blood splattering on the walls. Kurogane lifted Souhi and cried out, "Chi-ryuu Chi-en-bu!" cutting the oni's tentacled arm off. The monster withered in pain before finally dying.

"Kuro-sama, move away from the walls!" The blonde tugged at his lover's arm, pulling him away from the ensuing fight between the other two occupent's in the room. Kamui and Kyle began their fight a new, neither one giving ground.

"You won't be able to defeat me vampire, I'll kill you then I'll move onto the other!"

'You shouldn't talk so much, it distracts you." Rondart gasped as he was stabbed in the shoulder by Subaru. "Did you not wonder what had happened to me?" The feline like eye's glowed as the vampire twin's extended their claw's ready to cut Kyle in half, when a large explosion shook the castle. It was enough time for Reed's pawn to run. The twin's ran after him.

"Let's go check it out." Fai and Kurogane ran toward's the stair's that were in the main hall. Before they reached it, Syaoran came tumbling down, the clone jumping the stair case and landing near the stunned couple. The clone went tto attack when a shield of flame's engulfed the teen. His kudan stood between them.

Kurogane's anger took hold of him, the clone stood in front of him. The clone that had started all of this, the thing that had taken Fai's eye and the kid's heart. Kurogane charged but missed as the clone jumped up dodging the attack.

"Syaoran, be careful, he's put a protective spell on the clone. Your attack's won't do as much damage as before!" Fai cried, warning his family.

"Damn!" He turned using his momentum to carry it into a second swing. Syaoran had recovered by now and had cast a spell out towards the copy. The attacks only grazed their target, blood dribbling from one of the wounds.

Fai was standing back, lip's moving in a silent chant as the working's of a spell formed in the air. The other two male's were slashing away at the fake Syaoran, trying to get in a good hit. Roar's and scream's filled the caastle as the battle waged on, Syaoran was exhausted, having to lean partially against his kudan to stand. The clone approached them, it's own sword dragging across the tiled floor.

The kudan growled and leapt at the other Syaoran only to be knocked back with a fierce kick. Kurogane lunged again, cutting the clone's arm.

"Get down!" Fai's spell, which looked like several flaming bird's crashed into the clone, charring its clothes. Kurogane lunged striking the copy again as Fai's attack hit. Syaoran stood again, he had to destroy the clone, it was at half power and not neaarly as strong as it had been.

The clone reappeared, it staggered before regaining a fighting stance. A small band of oni crashed through the front door's of the palace, Fai and Kurogane fought them off. The clone leapt into the air, sword raised, as it was about to strike. An arrow shot out from the adjoining room and hit the fake Syaoran in the side, slamming the doll into the nearby wall.

Doumeki stood, sweating as he pulled back, wincing in pain as blood trickled down his arm. Watanuki clutched onto the archer, worry etched onto his face.

The clone crumpled to the floor, blood oozing from it as Syaoran took another swing at the clone before it could recover.

"Doumeki..." Fai ran over to the two teen's while Kurogane hacked away at the small demons. Roar's were heard as Fai and Kurogane's kudan came through the blasted wall of the near by room. The giant blue dragon's jaws crunching down on a surprised oni. The ninja nodded before turning to help his student. Syaoran's own kudan joining its brethren in obliterating the rest of the weak demons.

They couldn't see what happened next, the teens back turned to them. Syaoran had ripped his eye out of the clone. Without it's eyes, its source of magic, it then dissolved into the air. The teen didn't look happy at destroying the clone, his brow knitted together in thought. He now had his eye back, his powers restored to what they once were before his imprisonment.

"Kid, let's go, we have to find Sakura now."

* * *

"His arm doesn't look good, he's spent to much spritual energy."

'That woman and girl said that it wasn't life threatening, Fai-san."

"Watanuki, take Doumeki and hide somewhere, he can't fight any longer or else he might not be able to use his arm again."

"Our Kudan will watch over you two while he rests. Now go." Kurogane instructed, helping the thin teen pick up the injured archer. The three Kudan were waiting outside to take the two away.

"But what if we're needed?" Doumeki said as he was being held up by Watanuki and Kurogane.

"You two have done your part, now let the rest of us do ours."

* * *

The three travelers ventured down several corridors, searching for their remaining family. The turned another corner and were met with a pair of double doors. Thinking it looked as good as any other they entered. The room was dark, only the humming of machines could be heard as they looked around.

"I know this place, it's where I was kept." Syaoran walked over to a large tank, hand grazing over the glass of his prison. Kurogane grasped his shoulder and motioned for him that they had to go. They moved forward passing several tanks, Fai stopped infront of a wall hand stretched and eyes closed in concentration.

"Here, there's a door the puppies need to break this wall to get through."

"It's not going to lead us to another monster thing is it?"

"That was one time Kuro-tan, and if anything you want to find Fei Wong Reed, and the best way is to follow the magical imprints on this place, and theres a strong one on the other side of this wall."

Without another word, Kurogane and Syoaran unleashed their attacks on the doors, which immediately splintered into a million pieces. They had entered a throne room, and like the king he thought he was, Fei Wong Reed himself sat. The wizard surrounded by at least a half dozen woman, each of them with long dark hair and dead expressions.

The monocle wearing man didn't seem as cocky as he did before. He was down one very significant pawn, and he knew it.

"It seems the three of you have found me, and destroyed my clone as well, but this is where you will fail, and if I'm still feeling generous I may keep the three of you alive enough to see your friends and family being slaughtered." Reed rose from his seat, waving the girls away, as he faced the three travelers.

"Bastard, your cornered and you know it, you don't have any more moves, all thats left for you now if a slow and very painful death." Kurogane gripped his swrods hilt tighter, preparing for an attack.

"Do you really think I haven't planned for even this? Yuuko isn't the only one who was sure to cover all the bases."

Fei Wong Reed held his hand out to his side, a circle appearing below it that began to grow in size. A bubble formed from the golden circle, rising a few feet off the ground. Inside Sakura sat, awake and beating desperately against her prisons walls. Fear apparent in those green eyes.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he rushed towards the dark wizard, he was too fast for Fai or Kurogane to stop him. Syaoran brought down his sword, only to have it bounce of the barrier between himself and his princess. The teen jumped back, ready to try again.

"Fool, that won't work, and now I suppose it's time I stopped your arrogance once and for all."

Reed began chanting, arrays appearing throughout the room, golden light intensifying with each syllable uttered. The ninja and mage looked at each other before they moved. Disappearing in a flash, Kurogane slashed, while Fai was busy conteracting the activated arrays. Sakura's buuble hovered high above the room, the young princess trying desperately to get out.

"Come now boy, you really didn't think your little sword could hurt me, did you?" Reed had dodged Kurogane's attack, smiling at the ninja. Syaoran leapt into the fray, slashing and casting spells as he tried to hit the wizard.

* * *

"There's nowhere else for you to run, human." Claws glinted in the dim light, as two sets of yellow cat-like eyes stared at the doctor. He was breathing heavily, and holding a bleeding side.

"You can't win, even if you do kill me, Fei Wong Reed is too powerful. All of you combined are no match for you." It was getting harder for him to breathe, that other vampire must have fractured a rib or two when it sent him through a wall.

Subara chuckled, as he eyes became slits, Kamui stood to the side watching and ready incase their foe decided to run again. A swift strike and searing pain flooded Rondart's senses as Subara's claws sunk into his chest then pulled free, the long nails now glistening and dripping with his blood.

"We will see about that, Fai-san and his companions will stop your master, and we will join them soon enough." Kamui said as the twins watched the life seep out of the fake doctors eyes as the body slumped to the floor.

"Kamui, let's go, they need all the help they can get now." Wiping his hand on a nearby curtain, the vampires made there way through the castle, searching for Syaoran and the others.

* * *

Rikou pulled Kazahaya up the stairs following the directions Kakei had written for them. Both came face to face with a locked door, they needed to get inside this room. Rikou used his destructive powers to splinter the heavy door. Once inside the dimly lit room, the shorter blonde pulled out a small, hand sized vase the small bag that he clutched.

"Give it here, I'll set it up."

Rikou took the small vase, it black surface gleaming in what light the room offered, the tall teen made sure that the bat emblem that covered one side of the small pottery faced in the right direction.

"There, now we need to get out of here and find the others." Kazahaya was afraid, the emotions whirling around thos place was making him light headed. He tugged on the others hand, Rikou turned and pulled his boyfriend through the broken door.

* * *

"Doumeki..."

"I need to go help Syaoran and the others...will you be okay here with these uhm, spirits here?"

"It's too dangerous, and besides, I'm not bleeding anymore, I'll come with you." The couple stared at eachother and Watanuki sighed indefeat, he looked at the three kudan.

"Could you help us reach Syaoran-kun and the others?"

* * *

"Your Majesty, are yo-"

"What do I always tell you about that?" The king of Clow smirked at his lover.

"...Touya, are you alright?" Yukito was worried, Touya had been hit a few times by the enemy, even struck with an arrow. Memories of what happened last time raced through the priests head.

"Just tired, and a little banged up, what about you, did that demon hurt you?" The shorter male was about to answer, but turned abruptly towards the castle that loomed nearby. Touya noticed and followed the others gaze.

"Yuki, what is it?"

"Powerful magic has been activated, dark magic Touya...we need to go."

* * *

"...Damn." Kurogane muttered as he had just missed cutting off Reed's arm.

"Seeing as how the two of you enjoy fighting with swords, I think I'll try my hand at it." Just like Kurogane summoning Souhi, Fei Wong summoned his own sword.

The ninja and boy froze at seeing the black sword, memories of Suwa and Rekort flooded their minds. It was the opening Reed had wanted.

"Kurogane!!" Fai cried as he saw the other wizard move, but before Reed could strike a part of the wall crumbled, revealing a massive winged oni. It's large clawed hand sweeping towards Fei Wong.

"What is this?!"

"Oruha?" Syoaran's question was left unanswered as he watched Reed dodge swipe after swipe from the oni.

"Are we late for the party?" Shouted an ever boastful Shougo, his water kudan hissed from above the gang leader.

"It's about time help arrived, what took you so long?" Kurogane smirked, Fai had ran up to his lovers side smiling in relief.

"Where's everyone else?" Fai asked, hoping to see more reinforcments.

"The rest of the gangs, still outside fighting, but they've got things under control with help from those giant birds and those little planes flying around." Just as Shouga spoke the four saw a giant boomerang fly by, taking out the throne at the head of the room.

"Syaoran-san, is that the wizard?" Kumaraten asked as his dragon steed roared, before the teen could nod completely, the general was off, helping the transformed Oruha.

A shriek and Oruha fell, an arm severed from the elbow, black blood oozing from the wound.

"Pathetic, none of you can defeat me, give up and I'll kill you quickly." Reed laughed as he shot a spell at the small group that had gathered, resting. It was blocked momentarily by a shield that shattered. Kurogane, Syoaran struck the blast head on, whike Shougo's kudan sprayed a powerful jet of water, deflecting the attack.

"We will need to work on your barriers in the future." Chu'nyan uttered a 'damnit' as the Kiishim made her way towards the group.

"Girl stay here, while I fight with these children, that man is too far above your current level." Fai turned and started to notice that some of their companions were starting to filter into the room. He could see the vampire twins barely as they made their way to encircle Reed, along with Kumaraten and his men.

"You're outnumbered, you can't possibly believe you'll beat all of now do you, goat chin?" Ryou, who was now sporting a large slash across his face that was clotted with dark blood, had just arrived with his other oni companions. They sweat dropped at their friends exclamation.

"Or idiotic companion has a point, especially if your the one that's trying to control our worlds."

"Yuuko has sent children to do her dirty work it seems, but she will regret it when she sees your lifeless bodies littering my home." A swing of his sword and Fei Wong struck another blow at Oruha, who shreiked in pain. The dark wizard dodged an attack from Kamui, Subara standing back.

They began to circle the man, together they had to be strong enough to take him down, to stop this man's dream, even if all of them were tired and had wounds that needed tending to. Everyone hesitated, each calculating their enemy, trying to find a point of weakness.

Sakura, was still above them allgazing worriedly as she saw more and more of her friends enter the room. Reed was slowly conjuring shadows from the floors of his throne room. Dark figures formed throughout the room, limbs taking the shapes of gnarled looking weapons, jagged and sharp.

It was a flash of movement that started the fight against this man who had spun the wheels of fate in his own direction. The swordsman that had gathered leapt into the air, each calling out the names of their attacks. Magic swirled, taking the forms of ferocious beasts as they were launched at the shadows who now attacked.

Souma lashed out cutting a shadow in half with her boomerang, streams of black smoke evaporating into the air. She wirled around to see where her friends where. She saw Shiyou take a nasty blow to the side, probably cracked a few ribs.

The Kishiim had taken down several of Reed's creatures, her face twisted in anger. The smell of blood washed over the room, Reed using both his powers and his black sword had taken down several opponents already, and giving many others gaping wounds.Eagle had arrived as well, his group not far behind as he sent Hikaru to fight.

The only ones that still stood unscathed were Kurogane, Subara, Hikaru, Syoaran , and a few others. Fai had managed to still stand with only a few cuts, he had stayed behind, offering cover to the others. His eyes not leaving Kurogane for very long as he muttered even more spells under his breath to protect his lover.

* * *

_'We're almost there, just a little more.' _Blasts and shouts echoed through the castles halls. He could only hope they would be of some help. The sounds of wings flapping muddled the sounds of battle.

* * *

"Syaoran, behind you!" Fai screamed as the teen turned just in time to save his insides from spilling out onto the hard floor. A gash across his side was a reminder of what could have happened had the blonde mage not warned him in time. Another slah of the dark sword and a flash of red revealed Hikaru, Fei-Wong's sword impaling her as she stretched out still trying to get to her masters enemy, life draining from her eyes.

The bodies of several of their allies and Oruha, in her oni form, lay strewn about the large room. Blood wetted the ground, making it difficult to move in certain spots, without fear of slipping.

Reed himself didn't come out of his latest scrimmish unscathed, the wizard had lost his sword when he had faced Kumaraten, the general's dragon had took hold of the sword in its jaws and yanked it out of Fei Wong's hand, the weapon skittering across the floor in the distance.

Now the man was beginning to worry, more of more people began to filter in, telling him that his armies had failed him. The wounded and dead had been taken away, his shadows had been defeated, but not without taking a few lives with them.

He looked above him, the girl was still not ready for his wish to be set into motion, he could even see tears streaming down her face.

Another scream and he turned from his thoughts to see the whistling of an arrow as it pierced his sleeve, the spiritual energy from it leaving burns on his arm. It was that boy, the one who was tied with the princess and boy. Standing besdie him was the archer who dared to try and strike him.

"I see Haruka's grandson and Yuuko's boy have joined the fight, too bad the exorcist will die." Reed needed the boy, his blood would be a great help to his wish for power. The boy who beckoned spirits to him because of his powerful blood.

Doumeki froze at the thought that his grandfather was known by this man, and that it seemed, he wanted Watanuki alive. The kudans that had dropped them off into the room immediately went to their partners sides, ready for their commands.

Doumeki prepared another arrow, his boyfriends arm wrapped around him for balance. He shot, but Reed dodged it, giving the others a chance to strike. Fai rushed to Kurogane's side, his kudan blowing up a gust of wind to knock the dark wizard into the air. Fei Wong crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the harsh wind.

Ryou swung his sword, managing to draw blood, leaving Reed with a deep gash to the leg. Souma and Kumaraten unleashed their boomerang's pinning the man to the wall by his sleeves.

Kurogane and Syaoran rushed forward, swords ready for the final blow, Nihon's Souma throwing kunai to further pin the man to the wall.

Fei Reed began speaking the words for another spell only to be cut off when Nihon's Souma threw several kunai, hitting the wizards limbs with dull thunks. Yukito, who had finally arrived with a bleeding Touya, cast a silencing spell at the man, keeping him from releasing his magic.

"Hurry, my spell won't last much longer!" The High Priest yelled. It was all the rest of them needed before they unleashed their attacks. Doumeki had shot another arrow, Mogetsu sending a burst of kitsune bi, mixed together with the others attacks. All of them merging into one, creating the form of a large beast before enveloping Fei Reed.

After the smoke cleared Reed had slumped to the floor, his robes in shreds, as blood trickled from his mouth and forehead. He coughed once, those in the room closing around him.

"You won't win, my wish may not be granted now, but all of you will still die here." Fei Wong Reed laughed as the mage, the ninja, and the boy gave the final blow, they could feel the magic leaving the quickly dying wizards body.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, no one daring to move after Kurogane and Syaoran removed their swords from the now dead body of their greatest enemy.

"So does this mean that we won?" Asked a know sitting Ryou.

"Bastard, you're bleeding again!" Watanuki screeched in his boyfriends ear as he checked the reopened wounds.

"Sakura!" Syaoran held out his arms, dropping his sword, as he grabbed Sakura as she fell from her floating prison.

"It seems that Fei Wong's cage he had Sakura-chan in disenegrated when he died."

A collective sigh washed over them, and odd feeling took hold of the room. None of them couldd believe that it was over, that they had helped save their worlds from destruction, but they didn't rest for long, a rumbling shook the castle.

"W-what is that?"

"It seems he had one more trick up his sleeve, we need to leave now."

"He's closing this world, if we don't leave now, all of us will die!" Fai screamed, the others just stood in shock, not knowing what he meant**. (1)**

"You heard him, everyone get off your asses and move!" Kurogane grabbed the blonde's hand as he and Syaoran ran to their Kudan. Everyone else didn't have the time to process the news, Fai's kudan picked up Watanuki and Doumeki.

"Wait, take us too!" Rikou and Kazahaya had just appeared in the room as they jumped atop the giant green bird.

"Where were you two?"

"Kakei gave us this vase to set up in a room, he told us it was important for us to survive." Rikou huffed as he wrapped an arm around Kazahaya, who had stiffened when the went into the air.

"A vase?" The seer didn't know what to think, but when it came to Kakei and Yuuko he didn't really want to know.

Below them they saw what was left pf the dragons of Shura running down the crumbled halls of the castle, each of them burdened down with people. Shouga and his gang's kudan were flying through the air each carrying the rest of those form the castle.

All around them the landscape began to crumble. Kurara had landed in front of them with what remained of her group, her face marred with caked blood. Only one of the guardiens of Rekort arrived, along with another lion that hadn't noticed before, it's wings folded close to its sides. All that had survived had gathered to the spot where they had first arrived ito the now closing world.

"We need a magic anchor here so that we can escape!" Fai said as he leapt from Kurogane's kudan.

"Mokona brought this." The manjuu, who had been doing Yuuko's instructions had reappeared, spitting out the sword of Fei Wong. "Yuuko said one piece goes here and the other was set up at the castle. The creature turned to look at Rikou and Kazahaya.

"Did the two of you set up the vase?"

"Yes, we set it up." Kazahaya replied as Yuuko appeared to them through Mokona.

"This world will not need another sacrifice like before, I have already sent to of his items their to stablize this world so that all of you can be taken home, no price is neccesary, for all of you helped without a second thought, your bonds with these four gave you the strength and courage to face this and because of the sacrifices made all of you will be sent home, your prices have been payed."

With that Mokona leapt into the air, its wings spreading far and wide, they glowing wings expanding further than any they had seen before. Whirling magic, just like all the others times, enveloped them. Kuorgane held onto Fai, the promise of seeing their children again, seeing their family whole again, made them smile.

Everyone said their last farewells, knowing looks, smiles, tears, and other gestures were shared between them as they disappeared into nothingness. The dark world of the dark wizard closing around them, never to be seen again.


	19. The Instant of Awakening

**Title:**You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura, others.

**Warnings:** I do not own tsubasa, if I did kuro/fai would be cannon. This is an mpreg** (don't like , don't read.)**

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Notes:** It's been a long trip and now we're almost done. Just a one more chapter and this fic will be done, thanks to everyone that reviewed and those who edited for me. Look forward to the sequel coming soon!

Read and Review, it makes me write chapters faster! XD

* * *

It was raining outside, and the city of Tokyo was still bustling. Only one place was quiet, the dimension witch's shop. Everyone was resting, and not an inch of room was spared. the bodies of the sleeping and injured heroes were scattered throughout the shop of wishes. Yuuko herself was napping on her favorite couch, the Mokonas' nuzzling beside her.

With the new morning, people began waking. Rikou awoke first, but it didn't help that Kazahaya had kicked him in his sleep. The tall teen was greeted by Kakei who, along with Saiga, had been keeping a watch on everyone.

"Good morning Rikou, now that your awake I'll go and check on the others, please wake Kudo-kun up; Saiga is making breakfast." With that the seer stepped over his employee towards one of the back rooms. The teen groaned, feeling much too sore, and with a sigh began nudging his sleeping boyfriend.

* * *

"Where am I?" The young princess looked around with half lidded eyes, taking in her surroundings. She noticed brown hair sticking up from the cover beside her. Curious she tugged, revealing a still sleeping Syaoran. She smiled at him, and traced the bandage that covered his cheek.

"Syaoran-kun?" At her words, the boy woke up, eyes glazed with sleep. Sakura blushed, and stood up. "Syaoran-kun, do you know where we are?" Syaoran sat up looking at the room they were in, the last thing he remembered was seeing Yuuko standing outside where they had first met, along with two men.

"We're at Yuuko-san's I think, we need to find Kurogane-san and Fai-san."

* * *

'Stupid sunlight!' Watanuki groggily woke up, bright light pouring through the nearby window. Doumeki's arm was bandaged, but his other arm had snaked its' way around his boyfriends slim waist. The seer sat up ignoring the groan that ushered from the archers lips. Looking around, the boy saw a cuddled Kurogane and Fai and blushed.

Watanuki closed his eyes and feigned sleep, not wanting to embarrass himself any further, turned towards Doumeki when he noticed a half closed amber eye staring at him. The shorter of the two tensed as he saw that his boyfriend was awake and smirking at him.

'Bastard, he knows I can't wipe that smirk off his face, because if I do they'll notice that both of us are awake.' It didn't stop him from glaring at the other teen though.

The two across from the glaring Watanui and smirking Doumeki, lay gazing at each other. Fai drawing tiny circle's on Kurogane's chest lazily.

"Kuro-fum, are you okay?" The mage whispered, his breath washing over the others cheek.

"Are you?" Kurogane's head rested on his arm, Fai had propped himself up on one of his arm's, peering down at the ninja.

"Just a little tired, but nothing I can't handle." Their lips met halfway, Kurogane held Fai's face. They parted, each gasping for breath.

"That's good." The ninja smiled, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. The mage laughed at how sweet the other was being. Kurogane's hands moved to the blonde's hips, and shifted Fai until he was sitting on top of him. Fai 'eeped' as he was moved and held onto Kurogane's arms for balance

"Nyah, Kuro-daddy's being friendly!"

Across the room Watanuki blushed furiously, trying to bury himself in the futon. The seer yanked Doumeki down when the archer had lifted his head. The glare that was sent his way would have struck fear into any thing other than the teen it was directed at.

Clicking was heard by the door, and Kurogane froze as he kissed Fai again. Wide eyes stared at the two manjuus that had let themselves in. The white Mokona was holding a camera, taking another series of pictures.

"Mommy and Daddy are up Yuuko!"

"Yeah and there having sex, in front of Doumeki and Watanuki!" Several crashes were heard followed by a series of thumps. Yuuko came bursting through the door, breathing hard, as she leaned against the door.

Kurogane and Fai had froze, as the manjuu's made their way over to the, who were trying to act like they were sleeping, archer and seer.

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Aww, and here I thought I had material to add to my collection. Well I'll get my hands on it eventually, but until then everyone wake up so we can talk over a nice breakfast!" With that the witch left.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET THE HELL OF ME!!!!!!!" Watanuki rolled out of bed, dragging Doumeki, and left without looking at the other couple.

'...that was weird, right Kuro-fum?" Fai eased himself of the ninja's lap, turning to put some clothes on.

"Very..."

* * *

Yuuko sat down next to Kakei around the large table. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting across from them, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the rest of their family.

"Bastard!" Cried two voices at once. A groggy Kazahaya and a blushing Watanuki stormed into the room to take as seat, their boyfriends joining them. The Mokonas were perched on Yuuko's shoulders.

"Kudo-kun, could you not curse in front of ladies?" Kakei asked as he set out several cups, pouring everyone tea.

"It seems we'll have to wait on Kurogane-san and Fai-san." The witch was still pouting over the fact that Larg had lied to her, and she was so looking forward to add them to her collection.

"Hello everyone, Kuro-rin took forever to put some clothes on."

"Idiot, don't say things like that!" Kurogane made to swipe at the blonde, but Fai just dodged and took a seat by Sakura. Kurogane still stood and turned to Yuuko.

"Witch, where are my kids?" Yuuko stopped from taking a sip of her tea.

"My grandchildren are asleep, they were up late last night waiting for their parents. They even helped after we here carried all of you in and attended your wounds." Yuuko turned to the two manjuus. "Larg, Soel, would you go and wake Yuki-chan and Ryu-chan?"

"I'll go and get them." Fai stood and followed his lover down one of the hallways of Yuuko's house.

* * *

They had found the twins sleeping huddle together on an elaborate bed with butterfly embroidery. Fai sat on the bed and smoothed back Ryu's shoulder length hair. He moved over to stroke Yuki's back, trying to gently wake up his children. Kurogane stood back watching as the twins started to stir.

"Yuki-chan, Ryu-chan, it's time to get up, everyone's waiting on us." The mage cooed.

Kurogane moved to the other side of the bed moving his hands under Yuki's arms and lifting his son up. The little blonde hooked small arms around the ninja's neck, his cheek resting on Kurogane's shoulder as red eyes slowly opened.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you and your sister something to eat." Soft mummbles answered Kurogane as Yuki nuzzled his father, trying to go back to sleep. Fai smiled tenderly as he followed suit and picked up Ryu. The small family headed back towards the others.

* * *

"You guys are just in time, I just got the food out." Saiga, who was wearing one of Watanuki's aprons, spoke as he set down a large plate of food. The sunglasses wearing man bent down to kiss Kakei's cheek as he served everyone.

"My poor puppies are tired, daddy should have let them sleep in."

"They don't need to be lazy like you, and besides they need to eat something."

By now the two youngest members of the extensive family were fully awake. Fai had stuck his tongue out at the ninja and turned to cuddle the toddlers. Both of them, along with Fai, struggled to use their chopsticks.

The others laughed as they watched the three try and eat. Kurogane ended up feeding the younger two, Fai insisted he be hand fed to, but instead Watanuki had left to give the blonde silverware to use.

* * *

After everyone had finished, Sakura looked at Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san, what happened last night, I don't remember anything."

"Everyone that was there had expended all of their reserves and once your bodies realized you were safe all of you shut down and slept, trying to restore your powers and strength. Luckily for all of you, Kakei-san saw when and where you were going to arrive."

"But what about those spirits that helped us leave that world, it was like Sakura-hime knew them." Syaoran asked as all eyes turned to him.

"I can't tell too much, but what I can say is that Sakura, or at least another version of her, is the master of them. They were released and sent to that world in order to help when the world closed and now that they have accomplished their task they've returned to their card form."

"So you saw all of this happening and didn't even try to warn us?"

"You should know by now Doumeki-kun that I can not directly interfere in the lives of others, but I did help, I gave Saiga the job of finding the vase and sent you and several others to help Syaoran-kun."

* * *

After they had eaten, Larg, along with Yuuko, had clapped childishly and suggested they celebrate their victory outside.

"You two drunks only want to go and celebrate so you can have a reason to obliterate your already barely there livers!" Watanuki screeched as he stomped outside, Doumeki following faithfully behind, albeit a little slower due to his injuries,

"Oh, you meanie, we just wanted to drink a little with friends and I wasn't going to ask you to serve us either, but if you really want to..."

"You mean your not making me wait on hand and foot, or carry cases of sake to you every half hour?" Little stars appeared over th young seers head, everyone was looking at him as he spun in joy.

"Sake?" Kurogane's eyes widened and mouth watered slightly at the mention of his favorite drink. Fai poked his lovers cheek as he held Ryu against him with one arm.

"Kuro-chu's looks like a little puppy when he thinks about alcohol!" The ninja stopped beside the blonde and growled, Yuki who was now awake was laughing at the rumbling the growls caused.

"Bastard, take that back!" He reached for his sword, but realized, sadly, that it wasn't there.

"Nope, it's the truth, Kuro-puppy is so cute!" The couple had gathered a crowd, Sakura and Syaoran had set down bing used to the fighting, Yuuko and the Mokona's had left somewhere.

"Set Ryu down now." Kurogane had set Yuki down while he spoke, ruffling his son's hair.

"Why?"

"So I can strangle you."

"But Ryu-chan wants you to hold her, don't you Ryu?" The small girl stretched her arms out, reaching for her father. The taller man took his little girl and held her, glaring daggers at the blonde who was sticking his tongue out.

"Ryu, go play with Yuki, on second thought the pork buns want to play with you two." The toddler ran, dark hair blowing in the wind as she ran with her bother across the yard. He turned just in time to see Fai start running.

"Kuro-seme, that wasn't fair!"

"Idiot, I'll ring your neck!" The chase had begun.

"Shouldn't we stop Kurogane-san?" Asked a worried Kazahaya, Syaoran sweat dropped.

"They do that all the time, and Kurogane-san's never caught Fai-san, so you shouldn't worry.'

"I'd like to see what would happen if he did get caught." Saiga said as he poured Kakei a cup of sake. Rikou and Doumeki were eating snacks that had been brought out, Watanuki worrying over Doumeki's arm and yelling at the archer for eating without waiting for everyone else.

"That's why I left to find this!" Yuuko stood triumphantly with a small camcorder in hand.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the group separated. The owner of the Green Drugstore along with his lover and employees said their farewells, and waving goodbyes to their friends, but not before Saiga could ask Yuuko for a copy of the tape from earlier.

With the day winding down, fear swelled in the travelers, because they knew that this was the end of their journey and soon they would go to their own separate worlds. Yuuko had since disappeared, taking Watanuki and leaving behind a grumpy Doumeki who had just gotten the other teen to start cuddling up to his uninjured side.

The twins were off to the side of the room, having cornered both Mokonas, and were now striking fear into the pork buns with their playing. It made Kurogane proud and happy to see them reek havoc on the manjuu's.

"Kuro-puppy, tell Yuki-chan to stop drooling on Mokona's ear!" The ninja ignored the pleas, trying instead to stifle the smile that was threatening to appear.

The others were currently chatting with Doumeki, Fai and Sakura catching up on any gossip about Watanuki since their last meeting, while Syaoran tried to change the subject from relationships to anything else.

It wasn't too long until Yuuko arrived, Watanuki following behind her, a blush slowly making its way across his face.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, would you follow me? I have some things to talk to you about." The two teens stood and left with the witch. All eyes, except for the Mokona's and twins, turned to Watanuki silently asking what was said.

"What did she say?" Asked the archer, curious about the blush.

"I'll tell you later..." The seer's face reddened even more and he ducked his head.Doumeki's eyes widened at the fact Watanuki didn't snap at him like usual. Fai just smiled while Kurogane rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" Yuuko smiled waving a small vile in front of them. The ninja and mage looked at the witch in confusion.

"This is a small sample of the potion Fai-san drank to have Yuki-chan and Ryou-chan, there's enough in it for several more children, and I'm going to give it to you."

"What's the catch, because I'm not taking anything from you without knowing the price of it." Kurogane shuddered, he still hadn't got Yuuko a White Day gift.

"Oh, poo, ninja-san's no fun, how do you deal with it Fai-san?" Yuuko pouted, unhappy that she wouldn't be able to trick Kurogane this time.

"Yuuko-san, what's our price for it?"

"Absolutely nothing, as I'm sure ninja-san remembers, I didn't give the twins a gift for their birthday or for the baby shower. So, this is their gift, a promise of a larger family for them, and new journeys for the two of you."

Fai took the small vile holding it close, not knowing what to say. Kurogane was still skeptical about the whole situation, but he couldn't find anything wrong with the witch's words...yet.

"Thank you Yuuko-san, but may I ask what are you going to do with the rest of the potion?"

"It's a secret!" She smiled devilishly The couple stood to leave the room, Yuuko had pulled out her pipe beginning to smoke. "Oh and Fai-san, unless you want to have twins again, you might not want to drink two doses of the elixir again,"

"How did you know he drank two, did you have that meat bun watching us or something?!" Yelled Kurogane, fuming from both anger and embarrassment.

"One drink of the potion for one child Ninja-sama, it's not difficult to understand." Fai had noticed that Yuuko hadn't said anything about watching them, he guessed it was better not to point that out, at least while Kurogane was in the same world as the with.

* * *

Another day had passed, everyone still healing and resting from their battle. Once they were ready Yuuko had said she would send them back, but the only problem with this was that neither Fai nor Kurogane had a home world to return to.

Sakura and Syaoran had helped around the shop, the two even closer now that the princess' memories had all been gathered. Mokona drank along with it's other half, Watanuki yelled at Doumeki, but not as much and the archer was staying even closer, if that was possible. Everyone was slowly starting to go back to a somewhat normal life.

* * *

"Kuro-tan, tomorrow Yuuko-san said things would be ready for her to send us to our own worlds, but..." It was late and the other inhabitants were asleep.

Watanuki had insisted on taking another room, so they wouldn't disturb the couple. Doumeki had known the real reason why the boy wanted to leave, but he wasn't about to complain about spending some alone time with his boyfriend.

"We don't have a world to go back to, is that what your trying to say?" Kurogane turned on the futon, facing the blonde, pulling the lithe body close.

"Does that mean we'll stay here or do you think Yuuko-san has something else planned?"

"When that bitch is concerned, it's hard to say what will happen, for all we know she'll strand us in some crazy-fruity world where she's the queen or something." Kurogane growled at the thought, shaking a fist in the air. Fai laughed and reached for the fist, nuzzling the hand.

"Kuro-chu's so silly, and besides as soon as everything is settled we'll get married." Fai spoke in a sing song voice as he poked the ninja's nose. Kurogane tried to bite the appendage, but the blonde was too quick.

"Don't poke me."

"But isn't Kuro-seme excited, think of it a nice wedding, oh and think about the honeymoon! We'' have time to ourselves, which remind me..."

"Reminds you of what?" Kurogane blushed at thinking of what Fai had planned for them.

"That I have to ask Moko-chan for those clothes I got from a few worlds back, you remember don't you Kuro-fum? You know the costume I had on that gave you a nose bleed?"

"Shut up."

"Aww Kuro-daddy's shy, mommy will have to help you with that, besides you'll like all the things I got." Kurogane kissed the mage to quiet him. They parted, Fai was cuddling into the others chest.

"Idiot."

"You know, everyone else is asleep." Slim fingers brushed against the others arm, blue eyes shining lecherously.

"I'm not having sex in the witch's house, she has eyes everywhere and I'm not about to let that voyeur watch us."

"Aww, your no fun." Fai pouted hiding his face in his hands while turning away from the ninja pretending to cry. Kurogane just swore and laid his head onto his folded arms. He was about to drift off when Fai landed on him, almost knocking the air out of his lungs.

"What is it now?"

"I'm gonna change Kuro-wankoro's mind, because Fai wants to play."

Fai had rose and moved directly over top the other man, hands on both sides of Kurogane's head. The blonde leaned downward, stealing a kiss. Fai ended the kiss, lifting his head up and away from the others seeking lips.

"So Kuro-chan does want to do the naughty with me!"

"Shut the hell up, idiot, I don't want that witch or those perverted meat buns to hear." Kurogane hissed through clenched teeth. Fai smiled and kissed his lover again.

Kurogane surged forward into the kiss, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Fai's waist. The blonde's hands clasped his shoulders and Kurogane swallowed the gasp at the sudden change in position. A moan followed, as nails dug into skin, and the ninja had become the aggressor.

The mage cheered as he quickly removed his shirt, thanking whatever gods that Kurogane only wore pants to bed.

Kisses littered the mage's jawline, as one arm held him securely in Kurogane's lap as the other arm wrapped around his shoulder, cupping his face. Searing kisses and loving nips trailed along Fai's bare neck and shoulders.

"K-kuro, don't tease..." Fai cursed against the other's lips, gripping the back of Kurogane's hair, and kissed him fiercely.

"Hn." A few movements and gasps and both sat bare on the futon. A blush burned brightly on Fai's cheeks as Kurogane moved the blonde's lanky legs further up his waist.

"Daddy, wait...I need to get something out of...chu.. my c-coat." Kurogane smiled as Fai tried to talk to him.

"Hurry up." Fai hurried, rummaging through his old coats many pockets, revealing a bottle. The blonde then sat back down on his lover's lap, moaning as their arousals brushed against each other.

"Good thing I though ahead to ask Moko for this." Kurogane snatched the bottle uncapping it and smearing the vanilla scented lotion onto his hand, warming it before he began preparing Fai.

Once the mage was ready Kurogane lifted thin hips up and slowly settled the lithe body onto his erection until he was buried deep inside Fai. Fai grabbed Kurogane's head, resting his forehead against the others. His arms wrapped securely around broad shoulders.Fai's member dug into Kurogane's abdomen and the friction between their bodies made the blonde mewl loudly.

Kurogane hushed the mage with a kiss as his hips rocked with Fai's. Fai came first, with a muffled cry against the ninja's shoulder. Kurogane finished soon after, holding Fai's limp body to him, kissing the sweat darkened bangs. The ninja turned lowering the exhausted mage on the futon, laying beside him and kissing swollen lips as they went to sleep.

"Told you...Kuro-fuu that I'd...change your mind." Fai snuggled closer, burying a hand in Kurogane's hair as he drifted off.


	20. The Smile and The Magic

**Title:**You're the One to Take Me Away

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura, others.

**Warnings:** I do not own tsubasa, if I did kuro/fai would be cannon. This is an mpreg** (don't like , don't read.)**

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohiei_fan(LJ)

**Notes: **Wow, this is the last chapter, I can't believe I actually wrote this much, as for the sequel it'll be up soon, but **I need ideas for a title name **anyone have any ideas I'll be grateful and give credit ^^. I'm also working on about four different chapters for the sequel at the moment, so one or two should be up soon!

To answer 's question, Ryu and Yuki are a little over a year old in the fic ^-^

* * *

Today would be their last day together and instead of allowing the children to mull over sad thoughts of seperation, Fai with the Mokona's help became even more hyper than usual.

"Sakura-chan, Watanuki-kun, come in the kitchen we're going to cook. Kuro-wanko, would you and Doumeki-kun and Syaoran-kun watch the twins?" The blonde left without waiting for an answer, shoving the other teens into the kitchen.

"Bastard, at least wait for me to answer you!" His only reply was muffled sounds from the other room. The ninja took Yuki and handed the squirming toddler to Syaoran.

"We'll take them outside to run around."

* * *

Fai smiled brightly as he stirred cake batter. Sakura and Watanuki were busy with their own deserts. Soel sat on the counter handing ingredients when needed.

"Next we'll try at making some molten cakes, I found a good recipe for it back on that dessert world we were on." Sakura said as she wiped her hands on the blue apron tied around her waist.

"Mommy!" Ryu ran into the kitchen clutching Fai's pant leg. The blondes flour covered hand patted his daughter spikey hair.

"What is it Ryu-chan, I thought you were playing with Daddy?"

"Daddy's chasing Ran-Ran!" Laughing Fai took off his own apron setting it on the counter.

"Sakura-chan would you keep mixing this a little more?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled knowingly, used to her adoptive father's tantrums.

"Uhm, should we go and seperate them, I mean wouldn't Kurogane-san hurt Syaoran-san?"

"Kuro-pon's just a puppy, Syaoran-kun probably said something that embarassed him, but poor Syaoran won't know that." Fai held the small girls hand having her lead the way.

* * *

Outiside Kurogane and Syaoran were sparring, while Doumeki sat down in the lush grass watching. The ninja seemed to be going a little harder on his student than normal as Fai approached them.

"Kuro-san, Ryu-chan said that you were chasing Syaoran-kun. Did he say something to make you blush?"

"No!" Kurogane glared at everyone around.

"You can tell me later in private if your too shy to tell me."

"Bas-" Fai held up his hand to stop his lover from saying anything further.

"Kuro-papa shouldn't say such colorful worlds in front of all of our children, he's setting a bad example." Syaoran leapt out of the way of a swing from his teacher's sword. Kurogane stopped as he looked in Fai's direction, handing his sword to the teen beside him.

"I'll show you whose setting a bad example." The shinobi then spun around and started his near daily routine of chasing the blonde. Both teens, watched the two adults run in circles around Yuuko's yard. Fai yelling out endearments at a raging Kurogane.

"Mommy and Daddy are playing!" Yuki clapped as he and his twin began running to join their parents game. Syaoran moved to catch the toddlers before they could be trampled, until Fai jumped over Yuki and Kurogane swept up both children into his arms as he continued the chase.

* * *

Fai had finally returned after Kurogane had relented to play with his son and daughter. It was getting late when dinner was prepared. Watanuki served drinks while Fai and Sakura served the meal. Yuuko teased Kurogane and Watanuki relentlessly.

Syaoran sat blushing at Kurogane and Fai as Yuuko talked about having missed them the other morning. Doumeki sat adding his own thoughts here and there which would lead to his own boyfriend to yell. Close by Yuuko would periodically show Fai a few of her manga from her yaoi collection and offer to lend them to the ninja across from her if he wanted any pointers.

Sakura sang to her younger siblings as the Mokona's danced on the table, earning them yells from Watanuki about knocking over dishes.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that everything had queited down. Fai was with his two helpers in the kitchen cleaning up. The blonde noticed the far off looks in his companion's eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Watanuki-kun, I understand what you're going through. After tonight we'll all go our seperate ways and we may never see each other again." Sakura had stopped washing the plate in her hands to look down. Watanuki looked away from the older man, knowing he wasn't as close to them as they were to each other.

"Fai-san." The blonde walked over to his princess, holding his surrogate daughter to his chest, patting her hair. She clutched his shirt tightly as she tried to fight off tears.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry, you know how we hate to see you sad."

"But, all of you are my family, my friends, and we'll be seperated. I may never see any of you again."

"That's not true Sakura-chan, you'll have Syaoran-kun." Watanuki had finally spoken up, comforting the girl as best he could.

"Not to mention your brother and priest and all the people of your village that love you."

"But...what about you and Kurogane-san, and Watanuki-kun and, and..."

"We'll be fine we've got each other and the kids." Kurogane said as he stepped into the kitchen with Syaoran.

"No matter how our paths diverge we'll always have the memories of our times together." Syaoran told his princess, trying to comfort her.

"And who knows starting another journey may not be so bad." Said a smirking ninja, Sakura smiled from Fai's arms.

"Now, no more tears Sakura-chan." The mage wiped her cheeks as he smiled fondly at her.

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the clear night sky. It's slivery surface illuminating the Dimension Witch's home. Energy crackled the air, magic and power crashing in waves in the air. Shadows from the surrounding buildings darkened the yard, hiding the people who stood there.

Yuuko was dressed in her most elaborate dress, the black silk dragging the ground making the wish granter seemingly float towards the others.

"Everything is ready, the moon is at it's zenith, and all of you are healed enough and strong enough now to travel. Your wishes will now be fulfilled, as all of you have more than paid your price to return to your own worlds, but first Sakura, your wish"

Everyone else looked confused at the princess as Watanuki handed her a small pouch. Yuuko's slim fingers pulled out a silver ladden object, handing it to the girl. Sakura opened it, revealing a disk sized compact mirror. Watanuki then handed one of the mirrors to Kurogane.

"These will allow all of us to communicate with eachother, all you do is tell the mirror who yo want to talk to and that person will be able to talk to you. Watanuki, the last mirror is for you and Doumeki."

"So they're like telephones?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Yuuko-san."

"Your welcome, but now I must send you back to Clow."

Syaoran stood close to Sakura, his ever present determination apparrent on his face. Kurogane and Fai stood next to their companions, each holding their children. Behind the group was Doumeki and Watanuki and both Mokona's, the four of them saddened that this was the last time they would see their friends.

"Syaoran, Sakura, the two of you are first to go." Sakura, teary eyed, ran one last time to Fai and Kurogane hugging both of them tightly.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything. I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I'm so happy that I was able to meet all of you." Her hands clasped tightly into Fai's shirt as tears swelled in green eyes.

"There's no need to thank us, Sakura, you're like our daughter and we were just being good parents to you and Syaoran." Fai wrapped an arm around the princess, smiling genuinely at her.

From his spot Syaoran smiled and nodded at his family. Sakura returned to his side, Syaoran taking her hand in his, as they both blushed and looked at Yuuko ready to return to Clow.

"Sakura, in time your wings will spread, your high priest will help in your training. Syaoran, hitzusen has a way of setting things right, never forget that because you have witnessed that first hand."

Yuuko smiled fondly at them, and nodded before closing dark eyes. a intricate circle appeared beneath the time-space witch, rays of light surrounding her, causing her long dress and hair to blow violently in a gust of power.

The familiar swirls of magic enveloped the two, as the looked at their family once again before they were transported off to their desert world. The power strengthened, the array shining brighter, until they were gone.

The circle shrinked and disappeared, until the darkness of night shrouded the rest of the group in shadows and moon light. Red eyes opened again looking at Fai and Kurogane.

"The two of you have no world to call your own now, one is closed to all and one is closed to one, but there is someone who wants all of you back and they have given the price for such a wish, so, the four of you will go to the only world you can, back to were lines of darkness and light will blur and your joy and sorrow will be one. Do you accept this?" The couple looked at each other thinking, before Kurogane took Fai's hand in his.

"Since we began this journey, we've gone thourgh hell and back, all of us have, but I trust you enough to know that you, hopefully, want what's best for us and you're not upset about taking the price for the wish so I guess we'll accept." Kurogane squeezed Fai's hand tighter.

"Kuro-pyon's right, though we've had bad times, we've also had many more good ones and will live in whatever world as best we can."

"Good, so does that mean you're ready?"

"Yes." The array come back to life, glowing intensely as Yuuko gazed at her friends.

"I would say goodbye, but that entails we would never meet again, and besides you left me a rather nice parting gift." Swirls of magic and the familar pull of it began as it surrounded the family.

"Yep, Mokona got it on tape!" Red and blue eyes widened, one in anger and one in embarrassment, but they were quickly being engulfed in magic, unable to do anything.

"THE HELL MANJUU?!"

"I expect Yuuko-san enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes, very much indeed, don't worry ninja-san, I won't show it to too many people. It will be the star of my collection, right next to Kakei and Saiga's!" A fuming ninja, with a laughing and waving family, was the last the rest of them saw before their friends disappeared.

"I'm happy that you two have found each other, you'll need each other for what's to come." Everything was over, Yuuko walked over to her remaining family, the Mokona's hopping onto her shoulders, she smiled warmly at Watanuki and Doumeki.

"Will we ever see them again?"

"Only time will tell, but there are more important things to do now."

"More sake Watanuki, to hope our friends will have happy futures!"

"The four of you just want an excuse to drink!" Watanuki marched back into the shop, fake tears streaming down his face as he yelled something about how his boss and two meatbuns were gonna turn his boyfriend into a drunk.


End file.
